The New Grail
by TNG-san
Summary: El tiempo pasa, pero la guerra no cambia, aunque el Grial haya sido destruido, volverá en forma de esperanza y desesperación. Siete Masters y siete Servants pelearan en la nueva Guerra del Santo Grial. Por desgracia, sus destinos esta apunto de torcerse, con la aparición de un actor desconocido. Al mismo tiempo, un joven sin memoria, comienza un viaje para descubrirse a si mismo.
1. Prólogo (1) No Past

**Copyright:** Los personajes de Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, etc. no me pertenece, son propiedad de Type moon, el único fin de esta historia es entretener.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Este es mi primer fic, cualquier consejo, review o critica es bien recibido para poder mejorar cada día un poco mas.

-La historia se va a centrar en un Post-UBW.

-La historia se disfruta mas si el lector ya a jugado Extra y tiene nociones de lo que pasa en su secuela, CCC, pero se puede disfrutar igualmente, sin necesidad de haber jugado ninguno de estos dos juegos.

-La mayoría de personajes son OCs, pero también aparecerán personajes conocidos.

-Pueden esperar personajes de todo los Fate/, es especial, Extra CCC y Grand Order.

* * *

 **The New Grail**

 **Prologo**

 **-"Un fin, es tan solo, un nuevo comienzo."-**

Nadie conoce realmente lo que es el Santo Grial.

Una copa que recibió la sangre de Jesucristo durante su crucifixión, un artefacto mágico que puedo conceder cualquier deseo, una fuente de prana ilimitada, con la capacidad de conceder un acceso a la Raiz, donde se encuentran grabadas las crónicas del pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Todas estas teorías, tenían algo de cierto, y al mismo tiempo estaban equivocados. El Grial no es nada de eso, es algo más. Algo que ni los magos más sabios, ni los legendarios hechiceros, podrían llegar a comprender.

Y es que eran simples especulaciones. Nunca nadie había tenido en sus manos el Santo Grial, así que nadie podía estar seguro de que era.

Por lo menos, no en la tierra.

 **...**

En un pequeño pueblo, a orillas de un gran lago, me encontraba.

El viento era frio, el sol ya se había ocultado, y la noche reinaba en el lugar, el lago reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas.

Luego de un tiempo, abandoné la vista y decidí entrar al lago. Tomé prestado un viejo bote de madera, y zarpé hacia las oscuras aguas, convencido de que encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Me adentre en el lago, los remos hacían pequeñas olas cada vez que entraban y salían del agua.

Al llegar a la parte que me pareció más profunda, me detuve y comencé a quitarme la ropa lentamente, mientras recitaba un aria en idioma antiguo.

Al terminar, marcas brillantes aparecieron en mis piernas, brazos y pecho, seguida de la sensación de como mis músculos se hacían más fuertes; estaba listo. Con un salto, me sumergí en el lago.

La oscuridad me invadió, sin equipo y sin conocimientos, buscar algo en las profundidades sería imposible para una persona normal.

Pero no era como ellos, yo era un Magus.

Mis ojos, mis pies, mis manos y mi respiración, habían sido reforzados; el agua congelada, apenas era un pequeño escalofrió y la resistencia del agua, no era muy diferente que la del aire.

Aun con todas esas ventajas, era difícil encontrar lo que buscaba. Miles de pescadores e investigadores lo habían estado buscando a lo largo de los años, desde el inicio de su leyenda.

La leyenda de un Monstruo.

Obviamente, no era ni un científico ni un pescador, ni siquiera me interesaban esas leyendas, si el monstruo había existido, como afirmaban mucho, solo sería una pequeña bestia fantasmal, un Pegaso o una Gorgona hubiera sido más impresionante que una simple serpiente marina.

Y aun así, lo buscaba sin descanso, no a la bestia en sí, si no sus restos, sus escamas, algún hueso, cualquier cosa estaría bien, si la bestia fantasmal había existido, solo necesitaba encontrar una fuente de prana inusual en aquel rio.

Y después de dos largas horas, lo encontré. En fondo del lago, enterrada, podía sentirse una cantidad minúscula de prana inestable.

Sin ningún tipo de equipo, empecé a escavar.

La tarea me llevo una hora más, a pesar del refuerzo en mis brazos, sentía como si las manos se me hubiesen agrietado debido al prolongado contacto con la tierra y el agua.

Aun así, todo valió la pena, lo había encontrado: un pequeño trozo de escama, con una cantidad de prana inusual.

Volví a la superficie y salí del lago, cuanto toque tierra firme me desplomé en el suelo. El dolor era terrible, el hechizo de refuerzo se había acabado y sentía como los músculos volvían a su estado original y mi como mi vista empeoraba.

Aun para un buen mago, mantener por 3 horas un refuerzo es demasiado, estaba completamente exhausto.

Mientras veía el cielo, logré mover mi brazo derecho para sentir el tan preciado objeto.

Por sí solo, no era más que un pedazo de piel arrugado y viejo, digno de un museo.

Pero le iba a dar un buen uso, después de todo, no importaba si había pertenecido o no al Monstruo que podría o no haber vivido en el Lago Ness.

Lo importante, es lo que representaba para las personas del lugar y del mundo.

Cuando me di cuenta, el sol ya estaba saliendo en el horizonte, pude apreciar como el cielo perdía su color azulado oscuro y se teñía de anaranjado.

Mis asuntos en Escocia habían terminado, era hora de partir.

Finalmente estaba empezando, ni las piezas ni los jugadores estaban en su lugar, pero por poco a poco todo iba tomando su curso, La sexta Guerra del Santo Grial estaba cerca.

Me tome unos minutos antes de levantarme, observando como el sol terminaba de salir.

Sabía que cuando me levantará y me dirigiera hacia el aeropuerto, serían los últimos momentos de tranquilidad que tendría por mucho tiempo.

Pero era necesario, debía recuperar lo que me pertenecía por derecho, lo que me había sido arrebatado sin que me diera cuenta.

Debía recupera mi pasado.

… **.**

Lazos.

Los lazos son muy importantes en la vida de un ser humano, y aún más, para un Master y su Servant. De la compatibilidad entre ellos dependía su eficiencia, de nada sirve tener un contrato con el más poderoso de los Servants, si este no acataba las decisiones de su master.

Los lazos son importantes, y él lo sabía muy bien. Había llegado a amar a su Servant, la persona que estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, la incondicional, que peleaba cada pelea codo a codo con él.

Si, la amaba, había aprendió a amar a aquella chica zorro, ella, que siempre estuvo y que le había juraba amor incondicional, con esas orejas de zorro que movía constantemente y delataban su estado de ánimo, con esa sonrisa, que no fallaba nunca en alegrarle el dia, _incluso con ese vestido tan extraño, que dejaba ver sus ropa interior, todo le parecía hermoso, su pelo rubio, su actitud orgullosa pero a la vez tierna, sin duda era amor._

Si, amor, pero un amor más cercano a la amistad, al compañerismo, jamas lo había defraudado, aquel hombre, alto, de piel oscura, pelo blanco; podía ser molesto e incluso irritante, pero estaba seguro de que siempre lo protegería, de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, _a pesar de que nunca lo demostraba, y siempre trataba a los demás como inferiores, estaba seguro que había llegado a su corazón, bajo esa armadura dorada, estaba segura de que el sentía lo mismo. Estaba seguro que nunca le fallaría, aquel Servant con la armadura dorada….. si, aunque no era realmente dorada,_ era mas bien una armadura azul, que incrementaba los reflejos, y una capa verde que le permitía ocultarse de su enemigo, para luego enfrentarlos con su espada sagrada, después de toda él era un antiguo héroe que había superado 12 pruebas para llegar la espada excalibur, durandal, dainsleif, Enuma Elish, rulebreaker, **ninelives,** ioian hetaori, zaibanya, luminosite eternelle, bellorophon, kazikibey, goldensparkcalabolgphotonrayHasuhantobi...

Me desperté con un grito, que sonó en todo el avión, tenía la respiración acelerada y me faltaba de aire. Rápidamente la moza me pregunto si estaba bien, y me ofreció traerme un vaso de agua.

Gentilmente la rechacé, mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración, cosa que logre después de unos momentos.

Las pesadillas están empeorando.

… **.**

El viaje fue largo, pero por fin había llegado a mi destino.

Mi país natal, Japón, al ver los miles de personas que pasaban por el aeropuerto, y los altos edificios que parecían tocar el cielo, debí haberme sentido como en casa.

Y aun así, no sentía nada parecido a eso.

SI bien las cosas eran iguales a las que recordaba, el sentimiento era distinto. Era como una especie de falsa nostalgia.

El nuevo grial se manifestaría en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad, llamado Fuyuki, las anteriores guerras habían ocurrido en ese lugar, así que es simplemente natural que el nuevo grial aparezca ahí.

Nunca antes había estado en Fuyuki, sin embargo, sentía que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

Salí del aeropuerto, sin equipaje y con dinero suficiente para pagar el tren hasta la estación más cercana a Fuyuki.

Mientras buscaba el dinero entre las múltiples gemas que tenía en mi bolsillo, logre tantear una tarjeta.

Había olvidado que estaba ahí, era una credencial de estudiante, datos como el nombre de la academia, el número de credencial y la fecha estaban borrosos y completamente irreconocibles.

A pesar de estar arrugada, rota y sucia, se podía apreciar 2 cosas, una foto mía y junto a ella, el nombre: "Hakuno Kishinami".

FIN DEL PROLOGO


	2. Prólogo (2) Suicide Kings

**Prologo (2) : Suicide Kings**

 **-"Ganar es solo una forma feliz de perder."-**

Y en ese momento, la guerra termino.

Los 7 Servants no habían sido invocados, los 7 masters no habían sido elegidos, pero, aun así, la guerra había llegado a su fin.

Al menos para él.

Él se encontraba en aquel oscuro cuarto, entonando el cantico que traería a su Servant a este mundo.

Apenas era un mago de segunda, aunque su linaje familiar era casi comparable al de las tres familias, nunca había sido bueno en la magia. Su torpeza y su poco talento lo habían convertido en la vergüenza de la familia.

Y aun así, había sido elegido por el Grial.

Era una señal, su destino lo aguardaba.

Por fin podría liberarse de esa patética vida que había estado llevando, una vida miserable para alguien como él. No había tomado malas decisiones, no, el mundo era el que estaba mal.

Por eso, esta era su prometida oportunidad de cambiarlo, para mejor, de poder conseguir lo que se merecia.

Y no estaba solo, tenía el apoyo de su hermano, que disponía de una gran fortuna que podría usar para mejorar su taller.

Nada podía salir mal.

Pero entonces, algo detuvo sus pensamientos y sus palabras.

Un estridente sonido.

Una sensación fría que recorrió todo su cuerpo, empezando por la espalda

Lentamente miro su pecho, y vio cómo su saco y su camisa se teñían de rojo. Quiso tocarse la herida, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó, sus piernas no le respondían.

Le costaba respirar, el aire simplemente no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Intento pedir ayuda pero las palabras se perdían en su garganta, y solo un quejido pudo oírse.

Su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, ya no distinguía los colores, todo era tan…oscuro.

Todo se desvanecía, sus sueños, sus deseos, sus ambiciones.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no me ayuda? ¿Hay que parar el sangrado rápido, o podría…?

Morir.

Fue lo último que logro pensar, antes de que su espíritu desapareciera para siempre.

Y así, la guerra termino para él, su cuerpo yacía sobre el círculo mágico, que había dibujado hace apenas unos minutos.

…

En la oscuridad de la habitación, él observo como su hermano se desangraba.

Lentamente, vio cómo su sangre manchaba el piso y llenaba el circulo mágico.

Se acercó a él, se agacho y observo a su difunto hermano. Solo pena pudo verse en su rostro.

-Lo siento.

Solo eso pudo decir.

Se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación y a su hermano.

Pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, y dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de su hermano, jamás lo volvería a ver.

No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero era necesario. No podía permitir que el participara en aquella guerra.

Lo que no sabía era que sus acciones no salvaron a su hermano, sino que lo condenaron a él en su lugar.

Antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación, un fuerte dolor le asalto el brazo, seguida de una luz brillante, que lo dejo cegado por unos segundos.

Cuando la luz se disipo, vio lo que había causado el dolor. Marcas rojas como las que había tenido su hermano, había aparecido en su mano izquierda.

Su pulso se aceleró, lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el círculo mágico, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrar más que el cuerpo de su hermano.

Pero no era así.

Un Servant había sido invocado.

….

Había una vez, una pequeña familia feliz. Un matrimonio joven con una preciosa hija, que era la luz de sus ojos.

Ambos, el padre y la madre, venían de familias de magi comunes, por lo que ellos no tenían demasiado talento para ser magus.

Sin embargo, por esos azares del destino, su hija era completamente distinta a ellos.

Había nacido con una cantidad de círculos mágicos increíble, que incluso superaba a la de los dos padres juntos. No solo eran numerosos también tenían una calidad sin precedentes en un niño.

A los cuatro años, la niña ya podía conjurar algunos hechizos básicos. Era verdaderamente, un genio.

Los padres estaban orgullosos, viendo el brillante futuro que le esperaba a su hija.

Por eso, se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a ella. Viendo que no le faltara nada y que siempre tuviera lo mejor.

Incluso se mudaron a Inglaterra, para que ella, cuando llegara a la edad adecuada, pudiera asistir a la torre del reloj como aprendiz.

Por desgracia, la vida es injusta, y la naturaleza, caprichosa.

Un buen día, no muy distinto a cualquier otro, la niña comenzó a toser repetidamente. Nada grave realmente, tan solo una simple tos.

Al día siguiente, además de la tos, empezó a tener fiebre. Era algo común realmente, era una época fría, y los niños se resfriaban todo el tiempo.

Para sacarse las dudas, los padres la llevaron con un médico, que dijo lo mismo que ellos pensaban:

"Solo es un resfrió debido al cambio climático, debería irse en unos días con reposo, una semana como mucho", diciendo eso, saca unas pastillas de un cajón, "si el resfrió persiste, denle esta pastillas".

Al tener el visto bueno del médico, los padres no se preocuparon más, y procuraron que su hija descansara.

Al día siguiente, la niña comenzó a toser sangre.

Los padres volvieron a llevarla al médico, que receto otro medicamente y mando a hacer estudios.

Los días pasaron, cada día, la niña era sometida a más pruebas y estudios, y su condición empeoraba cada vez más. Estaba pálida, no podía dormir por las fiebres nocturnas, no podía saborear la comida porque cada bocado le daba ganas de vomitar.

Cada día, era un sufrimiento, no solo para ella, si ni para los padres, que vivan con la incertidumbre y la preocupación de no saber, que le estaba pasando a su hija.

Sin embargo, la larga cátedra de médicos que la entendían, llegaron a un consenso e hicieron el diagnostico.

Leucemia. Incurable. Se puede tratar, pero nunca tendrá una vida plena.

Las palabras salían de la boca del médico, y se distorsionaban hasta llegar a la mente de los padres. Ella, simplemente se quedó quieta, muda, incapaz de procesar la información. Mientras el, con lágrimas en los ojos, se desplomo en el piso, golpeándolo y gritando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellos? La vida les había dado tanto, y ahora se los estaba quitando. ¿Por qué razón? Su hija, que tenía todas las posibilidades de vivir una vida larga y plena, se veía reducía a unos míseros años de sufrimiento, hasta que la enfermedad acabara con ella.

Incluso para la magia era imposible curar tal enfermedad, aun cuando ellos hubieran sido los descendientes de una larga cadena de magus poderosos, no era posible salvar a su hija.

Todo estaba perdido.

O tal vez no.

Aún existía cierto artefacto mágico. Uno, que se decía, podía conceder cualquier deseo.

...

El tiempo pasa para todos, no importa la salud ni el poder ni las riquezas que uno posea, al final, todo se vuelve inútil cuando el cuerpo muere, y el alma se pierde en el olvido.

Esto era cierto para todos los seres humanos, incluso para los magos más talentosos.

Y Jubstacheit von Einzbern no era la excepción.

En algún lugar recóndito de Alemania, se encontraba un viejo castillo. Enorme, con cientos de cuartos, torres, miradores, jardines, todo podía encontrarse en aquel castillo. Había sido construido hace cientos de años, y aun se mantenía en pie gracias a los múltiples Homúnculos que servían en él, día tras día, sin descansar.

Entre las miles de habitaciones frías y abandonas, se encontraba una especial, justo en el centro del castillo, era una habitación amplia, grandes columnas soportaban el techo y ventanales gigantes adornaban las paredes.

En esa habitación, se encontraba la actual cabeza de la familia Einzbern, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, antiguo magus, alquimista y un gran creador de homúnculos.

Sentado en aquel trono helado, el viejo se encontraba en silencio, observando el esplendor de la gran sala, mientras revisaba mentalmente su situación.

Estaba muriendo.

No había forma de ocultarlo, los dolores en su cuerpo aumentaban cada día, sus músculos estaban débiles y entumecidos, le costaba caminar, y lo peor, su mente poco a poco se marchitaba, cayendo finalmente en la senilidad que debería haber llegado hace ya varios años.

Ya había pospuesto su fin demasiado tiempo. Había otros métodos para alargar la vida, incluso magias capaces de otorgar una semi-inmortalidad. Por desgracia, esas magias estaban fuera de su alcance, y aunque hubiera podido recrearlas, jamás las usaría. El no sería un monstruo como aquel condenado Makiri.

No, la única forma de extender su vida más tiempo era una sola, el Santo Grial

El grial era su única solución, y aun así, todos sus intentos por conseguirlo habían terminado en fracaso. Aun cuando sus homúnculos fueran excelentes copias de Justeaze, con enormes capacidades mágicas y circuitos extensos, todos ellos habían fallado.

Ni siquiera los antiguos héroes invocados como Servants habían ayudado, el más famoso rey de Inglaterra, el héroe griego que había superado las más difíciles pruebas, ni toda su fama ni todo su poder les había traído la victoria.

Y es que la traición del asesino de magos y la aparición de un octavo Servant comandado por el que debería haber sido el supervisor de la iglesia, eran factores completamente ajenos a sus planes y estrategias. El solo podía permanecer postrado en su trono, mientras sus homúnculos eran asesinados.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Lentamente se levantó de su trono congelado, tomo su bastón y abandono la gran sala.

Camino por los enormes pasillos de su viejo castillo, pasando una tras otra habitaciones vacías. Sufría cada paso, el dolor muscular en sus piernas era fuerte, pero lo que más le dolía era la idea de que su cuerpo se deterioraba segundo a segundo, que el dolor se incrementaría, y que su tiempo, llegaría su fin.

Pero él no iba a permitir que eso pase, obtendría el grial a toda costa.

Después de una caminata que pareció durar horas, llego a su destino.

Una puerta vieja de madera lo esperaba.

Al entrar, una gran variedad de olores inundo su nariz, sangre coagulada, residuos de extracciones mágicas, formaldehido, carbono cristalizado, esencias mágicas, y demás elementos usados en la alquimia.

La habitación era muy diferente al salón del trono donde había estado hace unos momentos. Era pequeña, las paredes estaba ocupadas por estante llenos de libros, pociones, elixires, remedios.

Una mesa de madera ocupaba el centro de la habitación, llena de herramientas y artefactos mágicos.

Finalmente, había una zona de la habitación completamente cubierta por una vieja frazada, como queriendo esconder lo que había detrás.

Estos estos elementos eran comunes, después de todo, se trataba del taller de un alquimista.

Jubstacheit se adentró en su taller, y avanzo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la frazada, para luego levantarla lentamente, exponiendo lo que había estado cubierto.

Al verlo, Jubstacheit sonrió como no había sonreído desde hacía varios años.

Ya estaban listos. Esta vez, el grial seria suyo.

….

Desde su nacimiento, el destino había sido forjado para ella.

Lo mismo les había ocurrido a su padre, y a sus ancestros. Lo mismo les ocurriría a sus hijos.

Era inevitable, las acciones de su ancestro afectarían a todos los descendientes, después de todo, las 3 familias principales estaban unidas al Grial hasta que el último miembro de la familia muriera.

Para algunos, esto podría ser una ventaja e incluso una bendición, tener un espacio reservado cada vez que aparezca un Grial.

Por desgracia, ella sabía. Había participado en la guerra, y había visto lo que es el Grial, o mejor dicho, lo que en realidad es el Grial. No había fortuna detrás del Grial, no había esperanza ni sueños cumplidos, no existía el regocijo de la victoria. Solo había muerte, dolor y sufrimiento, al ganador de la guerra del santo grial, solo le esperaba eso, dolor.

Ella ya había pasado por eso, estaba a salvo. Había peleado en la guerra, había visto a sus participantes morir uno tras otro, y había "ganado". No quería saber nada más con aquel artefacto llamado Santo Grial.

Sin embargo, el destino de la niña que estaba en sus manos era diferente.

Ella seria elegida, sin dudas. Y tendría que pelear, como había pasado con su padre, y con ella misma.

Retirarse era una posibilidad, más no una opción. Si su hija era la mitad de testaruda que fue ella en ese tiempo, no se retiraría de aquella guerra, aun cuando su madre le suplicara, iba a participar, después de todo estaba en su sangre.

Acaricio a la niña suavemente, tratando de no despertarla mientras observaba su rostro inocente, sin malicia alguna, le costaba creer que su hija tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella.

Sin embargo, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Ella tuvo que enfrentar sola la guerra, pero no sería lo mismo con su hija, no, ella los tenia a ambos.

Mientras la miraba, susurro en voz baja para no despertarla. "No te preocupes, la guerra es cruel, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que no estás sola, ni yo, ni tu padre, vamos a dejar que te pase algo, te lo prometo, hija mía.

Y con esas palabras, la dejo en su cuna.

La guerra los llamaba una vez más, tal era el destino de la familia Tohsaka.

….

Y eso es todo lo que debo reportar, señor. SI me disculpa, voy a retirarme.

La mujer se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Un momento.

La mujer se detuvo, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su maestro, un hombre viejo, con barba y pelo blanco que delataban su edad.

Sentado en su escritorio, hablaba con su asistente sin mirarla, centrando su mirada en una cantidad innumerables de documentos y papeles de todo tipo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos revisando papeles, siguió hablando:

-¿Estas segura de que eso es todo?

La mujer pensó por un segundo, y luego, respondió:

-Hay algo más, pero es una tontería, no creo que le interese, señor.

-Si es suficientemente importante para plantar una mínima duda en tu mente, Carol, entonces debes decírmelo, confío en tu juicio -Aseguro el anciano, mientras continuaba con su tarea de revolver papeles.

-Muy bien. Se trata de un rumor sin importancia realmente -Aseguro la asistente- Algunos magos piensan que la serie de homicidios en Japón podría estar relacionada con la aparición de un Nuevo Santo Grial.

Al escuchar esto, el viejo maestro detuvo sus movimientos, y finalmente dirigió su mirada a su asistenta, esperando más información.

La asistente, Carol, continuo, su expresión era seria.

-Como bien sabe, los asesinatos no fueron comunes, todos los cuerpos habían sido….devorados, peor aún, en los restos no había quedado una sola gota de sangre, es como si los hubieran drenado antes de comerlos, algunos atribuyen este hecho a un ente alguna criatura fantasmal, o incluso, a un Servant.

La sala se quedó en silencio, ni Carol, ni su maestro dijeron ninguna palabra, como esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio.

Finalmente ella hablo:

-Pero esos no son más que rumores, señor, no hay forma de que la guerra del santo grial comience sin que nuestros agentes en Japón hayan notado nada. En cuanto a los asesinatos, existen otros tipos de bestias capaces de lograr eso.

La iglesia tenía más experiencia en ese campo que ellos, pero no podía decirle eso a su maestro.

-Ya se está investigando –continuo- así que no tiene por qué preocuparse por rumores, señor.

El viejo, pensó unos segundos, y luego sonrío.

-Es verdad, aun así, gracias por decírmelo. Puedes retirarte.

Carol hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir.

-Ah -exclamo el maestro como recordando algo.

-Carol, tus servicios son excelentes -dijo con voz profunda- Estoy orgulloso de poder tener un asistente y aprendiz tan trabajador.

Sin cambiar su expresión, Carol volvió a hacer una reverencia y abandono la sala.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad apareció en su rostro. Su duró trabajo había dado frutos, aun le quedaba mucho, pero estaba feliz de poder ayudar al maestro Van't hoff.

Le esperaba un largo día de trabajo, además de asistir a las lecciones que impartían otros profesores. Hoy iba a ser un día ocupado, como todos los demás en la Torre del Reloj.

…

Ernest Van't hoff, observo como su asistente abandonaba la habitación.

Luego de esto, espero unos minutos, y empezó a recitar palabras en un idioma antiguo.

Al terminar el cantico, un campo de fuerza se extendió por toda la habitación, impidiendo que alguien pudiera volver a entrar en la habitación.

No era una medida muy eficaz realmente, cualquier mago de la torre del reloj podría atravesarlo sin mucho problema. Aun así, le daba tiempo para preparase, y evitar cualquier accidente indeseable.

Cuando verifico que nadie había notado el campo de fuerza, dijo:

-Ya puedes salir, Caster.

El aire se tensó, partículas comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, formando una figura, cercana a la de un humano, pero con características más exageradas, tendiendo a grotescas. Cuando acabo de formarse, el ser sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-A tus servicios mi señor -dijo seriamente, solo para estallar en carcajadas un segundo después.

Su risa, no era la de un hombre feliz, era la de un hombre que se burlaba de la vida, una risa que solo mostraba una cosa, locura.

-jajá, lo siento master, siguió riéndose, es demasiado gracioso, esa chica es tan linda, esa seriedad, esos modales, ja jajá, ¿cuándo vas a dejar que le corte el cuello?, ja jajá.

-Caster-comenzó Van't hoff- ya hablamos de esto, ella es una gran ayuda, así que no tiene permitido matarla por ahora, ¿queda claro?

-Que aburrido. Caster frunció el ceño, mientras se acostaba en el escritorio de Van't hoff, tirando todos los papeles y objetos que había sobre él.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada -siguió Caster- te prometo que va a ser rápido, un corte y ¡pam! Ya está muerta.

-No voy a repetirlo- Interrumpió Van't hoff- Cambiando de tema, ¿Ahora que los has visto a todos, qué piensas de los otros seis?

Caster se levantó de un salto y dijo:

-Son un hermoso grupo de personas, el Grial sí que sabe elegir -afirmo con la cabeza.

Comenzó a hacer gestos mientras hablaba:

\- Un hermano fratricida, un viejo alquimista a las puertas de la muerte, unos pobre padres tratando de salvar a su hija, una joven buscando entender a su padre, incluso, tenemos la participación estelar de un viejo gusano. No podíamos haber pedido un mejor público.

-Concuerdo, son interesantes. Pero más interesante me parece la situación en la que se encuentran -siguió Van't hoff, su expresión cambiaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué harías Caster? ¿Qué harías si todos tus sueños y esperanzas, pudieran acabar con tan solo una orden, un chasquido de dedos, una simple palabra, destruyendo tu mundo?

Caster apareció detrás de él, y le toco el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos.

-No sé, master, le respondió, pero no puedo esperar para averiguarlo.

Al decir volvió a hacer aquella sonrisa, esa que no era de felicidad ni de alegría, y miro a su master.

La expresión del viejo se retorció en una sonrisa innatural, una igual a la de Caster.

No era parecida.

Era exactamente igual.

FIN DEL PROLOGO PARTE 2


	3. Capitulo 0: Point of no Return

**Capítulo 0: Point of no Return  
**

 **-"Quiero creer que, al lugar al que me llevaran mis elecciones, será el paraíso."-**

Luego de caminar varios kilómetros, por fin había llegado a Fuyuki, más precisamente a Miyama, donde se encontraba la única pista real que tenía sobre mi pasado, la academia Homurahara.

Un gran campo se extendía ante mí, en el cual se encontraba un edificio de 2 pisos, además del campo para correr que usaba el equipo de atletismo y un algunos recintos para los demás clubes deportivos incluyendo como el club de arquería.

Los estudiantes pasaban a mí alrededor, los chicos vestían uniformes marrones que consistían en una chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color, mientras que las chicas usaban un suéter marrón sobre una camisa blanca y una falda negra

Mire hacia mi propio uniforme, sin duda, era similar al que suban los estudiantes de Homurahara, por lo que podía pasar desapercibido entre ellos, aunque mis años de estudiante posiblemente habían pasado hace tiempo. Posiblemente, claro, porque ni siquiera podía recordar mi edad, debería tener unos 18 o 19 años, la verdad no estoy seguro.

Mientras pensaba esto, me entre en la academia Homurahara .No fue una sorpresa que, como había pasado con el resto de Fuyuki, podía reconocer cada lugar de la academia, como si hubiera estado ahí antes.

Camine por los pasillos de la academia, sin saber qué hacer. No podía simplemente presentarme en la oficina del director y preguntarle sobre la credencial de estudiante.

De repente, un fuerte sonido llamo mi atención e hizo que mirara al pasillo con más detenimiento. Era la voz de una mujer.

A unos metros, pude divisar a la mujer, una profesora quizás. Venia corriendo por el pasillo, balanceando una pila enorme de papeles y esquivando estudiantes en a cada paso que daba.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarlo, mi cuerpo se movió solo y se puso justo en el camino de la mujer.

-¡Cuidado!

Solo eso logro decir justo antes de que chocáramos, ambos salimos empujados hacia atrás, mientras los papeles que había estado llevando volaron en todas dirección.

Sin duda, hubiera sido una escena cómica, de no ser por que la había causado apropósito y por la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo de la mujer.

-Te voy a..! Comenzó la mujer, pero al darse cuenta de las miradas de los estudiantes a su nuestro alrededor, hizo una pausa y cambio su tono de voz.

-Oh, que tonta soy, discúlpame eso me pasa por no ver por dónde voy –dijo con una voz forzada, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, y luego agrego. – ¿Vas a ayudarme a levantar estos todo esto, no es así?

Su voz era tan forzada, que era evidente que estaba enojada.

Al oír esto, muchos de los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar la escena, como para desentenderse de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando verifique que nadie me estaba viendo directamente, tome la vieja credencial que tenía el bolsillo y la deslice hacia mi manga.

-Ah!...lo siento –dije, mientras me levantaba y hacia una reverencia- no se preocupe, yo levanto todo.

Rápidamente, comencé a recoger las hojas de papel.

-También fue mi culpa, así que yo también las voy a juntar, no sería una buena profesora si dejara que un alumno hiciera todo el trabajo- dijo e hizo una risa forzada.

Era evidente que no podía ocultar bien su enojo.

Aun así, comenzó a juntar los papeles como yo, momento que aproveche, para tirar la credencial cerca de donde estaba ella.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que terminamos. Hice una pila con todos los papeles y dije:

-Eso debería ser todo.

-Sí. Ya está... –me miro de reojo, su tono de enojo había cambiado a uno de sospecha- Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

Me había confundido con un estudiante, quizás no era tan viejo después de todo.

-Eh.. Sí, me voy a transferir este año, mucho gusto..sensei….

-Makidera.

-Makidera-sensei, mucho gusto.

Volví a bajar la cabeza, presentándome.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal –dijo, mientras agarraba algo de su bolsillo- ¿se te cayo esto?

Era la vieja credencial, como predije la había agarrado.

-ah, sí, gracias por encontrarla, debí haberla tirado cuando chocamos.

Alargué la mano para agarrarla, pero ella se quedó viéndola.

-¿Hakuno Kishinami? ¿Este eres tú? ¿De dónde sacaste una credencial tan vieja?

Había picado el asuelo.

-Un amigo que asistió a esta escuela me la dio, creí que podría usarla y ahorrarme los trámites de conseguir una nueva –Mentí.

-Idiota, debes conseguir una nueva, dejamos de dar estos carnets hace mucho, ya no sirven –dijo ella, finalmente regresándomela – ahora, ayúdame a llevar todos todo esto a la sala de profesores.

-Sí, claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por cierto, Makidera-sensei, solo por curiosidad que tan vieja es la credencial?

Ella no contesto.

-¿Makidera-sensei?

-Ya te escuche, estoy pensando.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin contesto.

-Daban ese tipo de carnets cuando yo era estudiante, tu amigo probablemente venía a la academia al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –dije, comenzaba a impacientarme.

Makidera me vio con una mirada reprochante, como diciendo que a una mujer no se le pregunta su edad, pero al final dijo:

-No estoy muy segura de cuando dejaron de darlas, pero debe haber sido hace unos quince o veinte años.

….

Luego de hacer mandados por toda la escuela, finalmente me dejaron ir. No podía creer que había estado haciendo de recadero en una escuela a la que no asistía.

Makidera me tuvo de ayudante durante toda la tarde, tuve que esquivar preguntas sobre en qué clase iba a estar o quien era ese amigo que me había prestado el carnet. Tal vez podría haberme escapado, pero por alguna razón, no me sentía bien haciéndolo.

Cuando por fin me libero, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la noche llegaría en unas horas. Todavía debía ir a cierto lugar antes de que anocheciera, asique apure el paso.

En mi camino, vi algunos jóvenes con mi mismo uniforme volviendo de la escuela, tal vez se habían quedado hasta tarde haciendo actividades de club. Me quede viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

Aunque me haya sido por poco, no fue desagradable el tiempo que pase en Homurahara, mantenerme ocupado en tareas mundanas hizo que me olvidara por un tiempo de la guerra que se acercaba.

Y eso no podía volver a suceder.

No era un estudiante, no pertenecía ahí, nadie me había reconocido durante todo el tiempo que pase en la escuela.

Peor aún, no tenía sentido que el carnet fuera tan viejo, la foto se veía reciente y hace 20 años yo debería haber sido un bebe. Los hechos simplemente no cuadraban.

No iba a conseguir nada de esa forma, solo había una forma de que recuperar mis recuerdos, y era ganar la guerra y reclamar el Santo Grial, ese era mi objetivo y no iba a cambiar por una horas de tranquilidad.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya casi había llegado a mi destino, se podía ver la casa a varios metros de distancia. La verdad era difícil confundirla, no había muchas mansiones en Fuyuki, y mucho menos, una como esa.

Frente a mí se encontraba la mansión Matou, no era la infraestructura ni la opulencia lo que hacia esta mansión especial, era la sensación que trasmitía, de abandonó, de decidía; la sensación de que algo simplemente no está bien dentro de esa mansión.

Quizás era porque "el" estaba ahí.

Me acerque a la reja y toque el timbre de la gran mansión.

Pasaron varios minutos, y nadie salió a recibirme. Repetí esto varias veces, con el mismo resultado.

Parecía que nadie estaba en casa, o mejor dicho, que nadie había estado en casa por un largo tiempo, no podía verse ninguna luz pérdida dentro de la mansión y las plantas que adornaban el jardín delantero estaban marchitas. Muchos podrían pensar que había sido abandonada por sus dueños.

Pero no era así, él estaba ahí, debía estar ahí, solo que ahora, estaba solo.

-Así que finalmente te abandonaron, ¿no es así, viejo? –dije, sabiendo que nadie me respondería.

Luego de ver la mansión por última vez, decidí retirarme por el momento, ya habría tiempo para que él y yo pudiéramos hablar, aunque posiblemente no esté muy contento de verme y la verdad, yo tampoco lo estaría.

Cuando me di cuenta, el cielo se había oscurecido y la luna había salido completamente.

Debía buscar un lugar donde dormir.

….

Estaba cayendo.

En un infinito espacio, sin cielo ni tierra, ni arriba ni abajo. Estaba cayendo.

Me unida lentamente en el vacío.

Moví mi brazo, buscando inútilmente algo para sostenerme. Pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni aire, ni oxígeno, ni partículas, ni moléculas, ni átomos, Nada. No había nada.

Y de pronto, un pensamiento, una idea asalto mi mente.

Al poco tiempo le siguió otra, eran ideas sencillas. Pensamientos simples. Ver, Hablar, Caminar, Amar, Odiar.

Le siguieron más ideas, ahora más complejas, personas, magia, magos, héroes, guerras, copas, más guerras, muertes.

No paraban de llegar, Hechicería, Esferas de realidad, Noble Fantasmas, Servants, Contratos, Hechizos de Comando, Master

No paraban de llegar. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker.

No paraban. Ruler, Savior, Shielder.

No paraban. Beast, Alter Ego.

Paren… Avenger

Por favor, paren... Avenger, Avenger, Avenger

Por favor paren... Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger,Avenger.

¡Paren!...

…

..

.

Kishinami, Hakuno.

Me desperté, nuevamente, con la respiración acelerada y dolor de cabeza. Ya ni siquiera me sorprendía.

Me levante de la banca en la que había estado acostado, e intente tomar algo de aire puro, sin dudas, no había mejor aire que el de un parque al anochecer. Por desgracia, mis pulmones no pensaban lo mismo, rechazando la ingesta del tan preciado fluido.

Pasados unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, mi respiración se normalizo finalmente.

Volví a recostarme en la banca, mirando a las estrellas.

Qué ironía -Pensé- Estoy peleando una guerra contra héroes del pasado y no puedo hacer nada contra unas pesadillas.

No entiendo que significaba estos sueños.

Al principio creí que eran vestigios de mi pasado, que mi memoria está volviendo lentamente.

Pero no es así, las cosas que veo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es como si yo fuera un espectador, y estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Un bostezo salió de mi boca.

Mañana es otro día, debería intentar dormir un poco.

No era la cama más cómoda en la que había estado, pero era algo, además no podía afrontar ni siquiera un hotel de mala muerte, mis últimos ahorros habían ido al boleto de tren que me llevo hacia la estación que estaba más cerca de Fuyuki.

Junte mis manos para usarlas como almohada y cerré mis ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Cuando lo sentí.

Me levante de un salto, dejando la banca a y esquivando las cuchillas lanzadas hacia mí.

Tres dagas, con la hoja más larga que una daga común, y un mango pequeño y rojo se clavaron en el lugar que había estado ocupando hace unos momentos.

Rápidamente, otras tres dagas, fueron lanzadas hacia mí desde las sombras, las cuales esquive nuevamente, esta vez pude apreciar de donde estaba apostado el tirador.

Tome dos gemas de mi bolsillo, y esperé, revisando todo en mi campo de visión.

Esta vez, 6 dagas volaron hacia mí, la colisión era inevitable, desgarrarían mi piel, se clavarían en mis puntos vitales, y me desangraría hasta morir.

O eso pensó mi atacante, ya que antes de que pudieran tocarme, lance una de las gemas que había sacado. La gema, al entrar en contacto con una de las cuchillas, provoco una pequeña explosión, que detuvo el avance de las dagas.

Era una gema común realmente, solo servía para guardar pequeñas cantidades de energía, no estaba realmente hecha para realizar magia ofensiva, mucho menos para explotar como lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, mi Origen es algo especial.

Rápidamente, lanzé la segunda gema hacia donde se encontraba mi atacante, y corrí hacia el.

La gema, al chocar contra el suelo, provocó una pequeña explosión, que incendio el lugar donde se encontraba oculto el agresor, forzándolo a salir.

Luego de esquivar mi ataque, el agresor, un hombre, vestido con un atuendo oscuro y con una capucha que le cubría la cara, intento adoptar una postura defensiva similar a algún tipo de arte marcial.

Por desgracia para él, ya estaba suficiente cerca. Mi puño encontró su estómago antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Mientras escupía sangre, retrocedí unos metros, para cargar mi segundo golpe.

Aunque estaba herido, y posiblemente con algunos huesos rotos, el encapuchado logro adoptar una postura defensiva, lista para amortiguar mi ataque y realizar una ofensiva propia.

Aun así, había algo mal con su razonamiento, o quizás era la falta de aire que le impedía pensar con total claridad.

No hay forma de que una persona pueda contraatacar el choque de una motocicleta, y probablemente, mis golpes deberían tener esa fuerza.

Así fue como mi puño entro en contacto con sus antebrazos, que formaban una cruz, protegiendo su cabeza, una postura defensiva común en artes marciales. Con o sin técnica, el hombre fue lanzado unos metros por la fuerza de mi golpe hasta tocar el piso

Pasaron unos minutos, y el hombre no se levantó.

Me acerque hacia donde yacía inconsciente.

Al acercarme, pude apreciar un pequeño objeto que asomaba en su pecho.

Una cruz brillaba en la oscuridad, y se hacía más notoria al contrastar con el traje negro. Eso, y las dagas características, las llamadas Black keys. Era obvio quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

-¿Qué está haciendo la Iglesia aquí?

Sentí como se cortaba el aire detrás mío, rápidamente, me lance al suelo, esquivando las 3 Black Keys que volaron hacia mi

O eso pensaba.

Un grito escapo de mi boca, no era 3, eran 4 Black keys, y una de ellas, se había incrustado en mi hombro, provocándome un dolor agudo, como si lo que me atravesara no fuera una hoja filosa, si no, una mano que revolvía mis entrañas.

Mis sentidos no estaban mal, se habían lanzado 3 Black keys, y la cuarta fue lanzada justo cuando estaba esquivando, prediciendo a donde iba a estar.

Rápidamente, la saque de mi cuerpo, evitando que se sobrecargara e hiciera más daño. Volví a sentir un dolor de los mil demonios, pero debía parar el sangrado.

Apreté fuerte mi hombro, mientras observaba los alrededores, un segundo enemigo se escondía en las sombras, listo para lanzar su ataque decisivo.

-Mala suerte, ejecutor. Pero eso no sirve conmigo.

Diciendo eso, reforcé mis ojos.

La noche se hizo clara, la oscuridad se volvió brillante y hasta los objetos perdieron color para hacerse semi-transparentes.

Probablemente, si seguía reforzando mi visión, lograría ver completamente atrevas de los objetos, pero era peligroso e innecesario, ya había encontrado a quien estaba buscado.

Estaba trepada a un árbol, preparando su próximo ataque, convencida de que su escondite seguía siendo seguro.

Fingí no haberme dado cuenta, mientras realizaba un cántico en voz baja para reforzaba mis brazos.

Esta vez dos Black keys vinieron hacia mí, mientras las esquivaba, pude sentir como otras dos, iban justo en la dirección a la que me dirigía.

Perfecto.

Esta vez, agarre las Black keys lanzadas hacia mí, intente darles el mayor momento posible, y las devolví como habían vuelto, solo que con más velocidad.

Al tocar el árbol, las Black keys explotaron, justo como lo habían hecho las gemas. Luego de la explosión, el árbol callo y con él, mi atacante.

Me acerque al árbol caído, y fui recibido con un golpe.

Mi cuerpo reforzado lo aguanto bien, aunque no era para nada placentero.

La mujer retiro su brazo, al parecer, no había sido placentero para ella tampoco. Cambio de estrategia y saco más Black keys de sus mangas.

Más ataques a distancia. Genial.

Esquive lo mejor que pude, aun teniendo mi brazo en mi hombro, tratando de cerrar la herida.

Algunas black keys me rozaron, y, si bien era un dolor terrible, no eran ningún peligro a menos que se clavaran.

Si se clavaban y pasaba el tiempo suficiente, entonces podía decir adiós a la guerra del santo grial, por lo que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso.

Luego de varios minutos, la mujer finalmente se quedó sin Black keys, entonces adopto una postura defensiva, lista para atacar cuando grite:

-¡Un momento!

La sorpresa de la mujer debió haber sido grande, porque se detuvo; aun manteniendo su postura, esperando que sucediera algo.

Bien, al fin alguien con quien se podía hablar.

-No entiendo que asunto tiene la iglesia conmigo, ejecutor, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy un vampiro ni un hereje. –dije mirándola a los ojos.

O por lo menos no recordaba serlo.

-Por favor, deja de hacerte el tonto. –dijo la mujer mientras se sacaba la capucha, revelando su cara.

Tenía el pelo corto, marrón, similar al mío pero un poco más oscuro. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y ahora, se posaban en mí con una ira inimaginable.

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Kishinami, no puedes huir por siempre.

Entonces de eso se trataba. No la conocía, pero probablemente teníamos un conocido en común, uno muy importante para mí.

-¿Conociste al Maestro? –le pregunté

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera nombrarlo? ¿No tiene vergüenza?-dijo la mujer

-El maestro me ayudó mucho, pero también sabía que nunca seguiría sus pasos, tenía que resolver mis propios asuntos antes de siquiera pensar en el futuro lejano.

-¡Mentira! –Grito la mujer -¡Solamente lo usaste para tu propio beneficio, y cuando dejo de ayudarte, lo mataste!

Apreté los dientes, odiaba decirlo, pero eso tenía cierto grado de verdad. De no haber sido por el maestro, no habría llegado hasta aquí, no habría aprendido a pelear, no habría aprendido a usar el poco talento que tengo como Magus.

Él fue mi salvador. Y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, hay que continuar viviendo, aunque nuestros seres queridos mueran, no podemos…

La mujer vino hacia a mi e intento golpearme, al parecer, la conversación ya había terminado

No me dejaba otra opción.

Sin duda, perdería en un intercambio de golpes con alguien ha entrenado por muchos años, la mayoría de los Ejecutores son reclutados desde muy jóvenes, toda su vida, dedicada a asesinar heréticos, cada vez, perfeccionando sus habilidades.

Sin duda un amateur con poca experiencia real, como yo, perdería contra alguien así.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, mi brazo ya estaba curado.

Varios golpes viajaron hacia mis puntos débiles, la nariz, el estómago, la entrepierna…, todos fueron igual de inútiles ante mi cuerpo reforzado

Aun así, ella siguió atacando, convencida de que podría dañarme.

La agarre por uno de su brazo, e intente restringir sus movimientos. Aun sosteniéndola, dirigí un último golpe a su estómago, que termino la pelea, la mujer quedó inconsciente.

La lleve junto a su compañero caído, parecía que no se iban a levantar por un tiempo.

Ambos ejecutores habían sido derrotados y que ningún otro haya aprovechado la pelea para asesinarme por la espalda era señal de que solo eran ellos.

Debía irme, no quería estar cuando despertarán, pero entonces, me di cuenta.

Tarde o temprano se despertarían, y avisarían a la iglesia, que probablemente enviaría más Ejecutores a cazarme, peor aún, la iglesia se daría cuenta de mi posición, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

No quería tener que lidiar con mas ejecutores, menos durante un evento tan importante como la guerra del santo grial.

No me dejaban otra opcion. Debía que matarlos. Por el bien de mi plan, ellos tenían que estar muerto.

Me agache para sentir el pulso del hombre. Aun lo sentía, estaba vivo.

Reforcé mi brazo, lo suficiente como para que un golpe le destrozara la cabeza.

Alce mi brazo al aire, repitiéndome a mí mismo.

Es necesario. Es necesario. Es necesario. Es necesario.

¿Es necesario?

¿Realmente estoy dispuesto a matar a una persona indefensa? Mi objetivo, mi deseo, la razón por la que estoy en esta guerra es para recuperar mis recuerdos pero... ¿Qué pasa si me convierto en una persona diferente? En vez de volver a ser quien era, me convertiría en otra cosa, en alguien diferente.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba temblando. Mi brazo se encontraba alzado, aun con el hechizo de refuerzo, listo para destruir la cabeza del hombre.

¿Estoy realmente dispuesto, a convertirme en un asesino?

 **1\. Quiero saber quién soy, y voy a hacer** **lo necesario para descubrirlo, pero no voy a matar si no es necesario. Ya se ha derramado mucha sangre por mí. (Continúa en Journey of Hope: Capitulo 1)**

 **2\. No, no voy a dudar. No es como que no haya matado antes. Esto es una guerra, las muertes son inevitables, Y ya me decidí a ganarla. No hay vuelta atrás. (Continúa en Journey of Cruelty: Capitulo 1)**

FIN DEL CAPITULO 0

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Y así terminamos con la ruta común. Como habrán visto, este fic va a estar divido en dos rutas como si fuera una visual novel, "Journey of Cruelty" y "Journey of Hope". Cada uno va a mostrar distintos aspectos del protagonista y ambas van a ser necesarias para entender la historia completa. Primero voy a escribir Journey of Hope y cuando la complete, voy a empezar la otra ruta. Espero que no les resulte muy confuso.


	4. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 1

**The New Grail: A Journey of Hope**

 **Capítulo 1: Endless Night**

 **-"El primer paso para terminar una guerra, es no comenzarla."-**

Con todas mis fuerzas, baje mi puño… golpeando el suelo.

Un agujero se formó al lado de la cabeza del hombre. Si el golpe lo hubiera tocado, su cabeza habría sido aplastada y el suelo habría sido teñido de rojo.

Pero no lo había hecho, después de todo, no podía hacerlo.

Tome una decisión, voy a recuperar mis recuerdos, para volver a ser la persona que era. Si empiezo a matar ahora, no voy a parar con solo él. Seguiría matando, hasta perder lo que soy, y lo que era.

Baje mi brazo y me eche hacia atrás

Desactive los refuerzos en mi cuerpo, si los mantenía demasiado tiempo, quedaría exhausto y no podía permitirme estar indefenso.

Sin el hechizo de refuerzo no era más que una persona común.

Aunque fuera un mago, mi Origen no me permitía hacer ninguna otra magia que no sean refuerzos, ni siquiera podía reforzar objetos, pues explotarían por sobrecarga de prana. Peor aún, no podía usar ningún objeto mágico que no sean lanzables, las gemas en mi bolsillo, eran todas de pésima calidad ya que no las usaba por su función, si no para sobrecargarlas y que explotaran.

En palabras del Maestro: "Tienes tanta prana circulando por tu cuerpo, que cuando quieres usarla, eres incapaz de regular la cantidad".

Por eso los artefactos mágicos se sobrecargan cuando los toco, la única forma de usar el prana dentro de mi cuerpo es a través de la magia de refuerzo, por lo que estaba bastante limitado como Magus.

Aun así, no desconfiaba para nada de mis habilidades, después de todo, probablemente podría vencer a cualquier mago a corto alcance, el agujero que había dejado en la tierra era la prueba.

Mientras apreciaba la magnitud de mi habilidad, mi vista volvió hacia el hombre y la mujer inconsciente y a su compañera.

Ella….ella conoció al maestro.

Fue la primera persona con la que hable después de perder la memoria. Él era un viejo ejecutor, que me enseñó a luchar a cambio de que lo ayudara en sus misiones.

Fue un gran hombre, como un padre para mí.

Pero él estaba muerto. No puedo derramar lágrimas ahora, lo más importante en estos momentos es la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Me levante del suelo y volvi a echarles una mirada a los ejecutores inconscientes.

-Ya decidí quien soy, y también lo que no soy -Dije, sabiendo que no me escucharían, acaba de salvarles la vida, por desgracia, estoy seguro de que no me lo agradecerían, es más, probablemente la cantidad de ejecutores tras mi cabeza aumente.

No se puede hacer nada. Observe por última vez el parque, estaba hecho un desastre, con agujeros de explosiones, árboles caídos y pasto quemado por todos lados.

Pedí disculpas a la naturaleza en mi mente y me fui.

Ya no podía permanecer en Miyama.

…

Cuando por fin recupero la conciencia, era de noche y estaba tendida en el suelo.

Inmediatamente un terrible dolor de cabeza la asalto.

Intento recordar que había pasado. Al principio, estuvo confusa, y no lograba entender por qué estaba ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que había llegado a Fuyuki buscando algo… pero no podía recordar que.

Al mover la vista encontró un hombre tirado en el piso. Se acercó y puso su cabeza en su pecho, por fortuna estaba vivo.

Deberían estar investigando la serie de asesinatos en Fuyuki, había sospechas de que el culpable era…..

De repente, el hombre empezó a toser, se había despertado. Se levantó, y se puso a respirar fuertemente.

Luego de unos minutos, consiguió hablar:

\- ¿Nos dieron una paliza, no es así? Pregunto el hombre, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

La mujer simplemente asintió. Ahora lo recordaba, habían peleado con un hombre y habían perdido, pero por alguna razón, no podía recordar su rostro.

El hombre respiro profundamente, como fastidiado, y pregunto:

-¿Estas bien, Marcia? Estas sangrando.

Se tocó la cara y sintió un dolor tenue, como si alguien le hubiera pegado un golpe en la cara, toco su nariz, estaba sangrando.

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada, es solo un golpe. Respondió Marcia, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. Si, ya lo recordaba.

Kishinami, ese bastardo. Si hubiera sabido que estaba en Japón…

La voz de su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-No, no hablo de eso. Mira tú cuello.

Marcia miro confusa a su compañero… George, si, su nombre era George. Más importante, que había dicho sobre su cuello.

Toco su cuello, y sintió que su mano se mojaba, cuando la vio, estaba empapada de sangre.

-¡Qué diablos! No logro completar la frase.

Algo apareció frente a sus ojos.

Detrás de George se encontraba algo. Si, esa era la palabra para describirlo, algo.

Vagamente se parecía una persona de pequeña estatura, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Estaba cubierta de sangre, de pies a cabeza, tenía el pelo negro revuelto, los ojos desorbitados, su boca estaba abierta y dejaba caer un líquido que parecía sangre mezclada con saliva.

Agarro a George por los hombros, y le mordió el cuello.

Su grito comenzó fuerte y agudo, y fue apagándose conforme pasaban los segundos. Intento liberarse, pero la cosa, a pesar de su estatura, logro aferrarse al su cuello.

Marcia se levantó disparada, corrió hacia atrás mientras buscaba Black Keys en sus mangas, sin suerte.

Estaba sangrando y sin armas, lo mejor era retirarse. Odiaba tener que dejar a George, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus esfuerzos resultarían inútiles, una vez más.

Dio un último vistazo a George mientras huía. La cosa comenzó a devorar su cuello, en sus ojos no se veía sadismo, ni ira, ni odio, solo una emoción podía apreciarse: Hambre.

Mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, recordó finalmente por que estaban en Japón. Kishinami no tenía nada que ver, lo habían encontrado por casualidad. La verdadera razón, era una más sencilla. Estaba cumpliendo, junto con George, su deber como ejecutor.

Estaba cazando un ser conocido como un vampiro. Uno de los 23 Apóstoles Muertos.

….

La noche cubría el cielo cuando llegué al puente que conectaba Miyama con Shinto

Las luces iluminaban todo el puente, haciéndolo perfectamente visible. Estaba vacío, sin autos, lo que era normal en realidad, la noche ya estaba avanzada, los únicos que andarían rondando por aquí a estas horas, eran personas sin techo o gente buscando algo.

Yo era una mezcla de ambas.

Un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca, estaba cansado, quería irme a dormir, ya no quería un banco siquiera, me bastaba un lugar con un suelo no tan duro. Considere seriamente buscar cartones y acomodarme debajo del puente.

Pero antes quería llegar al otro lado, a Shinto. A diferencia de Miyama, Shinto era como la parte nueva de Fuyuki, con edificios, rascacielos, hoteles.

Con suerte, les sería más difícil a los ejecutores encontrarme entre tanta gente.

Abandone la idea de presentarme en la mansión Matou. Si no había podido matar a alguien que había intentado asesinarme, no podría matar a gente inocente. O mejor dicho, no quería, y colaborar con "el" significaba que tendría que hacerlo.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo una gran ventaja en esta guerra, pero al menos, no me estaba traicionando a mí mismo.

Comencé a recorrer el puente, las luces de verdad iluminaban la calle y hacían más evidente la falta de autos o de personas. Solo yo me encontraba ahí, no había nadie más.

Solo yo.

Eso no era cierto, desde que deje el parque puedo sentirlo, una presencia me estaba siguiendo de cerca, acechándome como un cazador a su presa. No era un ejecutor, pues habría intercedido en la pelea, era otra cosa.

Pero lo más alarmante, era algo que trataba de ignorar, pero aun así, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

No conozco ninguna magia capaz de detectar presencias, y aunque la conociera, mi Origen me impide realizar magias que no sean refuerzos.

Algo grave estaba pasando.

Me detuve a mitad del puente, sentía como la presencia estaba a unos kilómetros detrás de mí y se acercaba, lentamente.

Me di la vuelta, y observe, no había nadie. Aun así, le grite al aire:

-Ya puedes dejar de jugar.

Mentía, no tenía idea de si había algo o simplemente me estaba volviendo loco.

Por desgracia, mis sentidos no estaban equivocados. Al otro extremo del puente, pude observar como de la nada aparecía una figura. Poco a poco fue apareciendo, como si el velo que lo hacía invisible se disipara poco a poco.

Reforcé mis ojos, para observarlo mejor.

Era un hombre, pero había algo extraño en él, su piel era blanca como el papel, tenía pelo largo que llegaba hasta los hombros y un poco de barba blanca que, por alguna razón, no lo hacían ver viejo para nada; vestía un traje oscuro con una capa, pero no era como el traje de los ejecutores, era más largo como una gabardina, pero no poseía botones ni aberturas en la parte del pecho. El traje se fusionaba con la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo parecer que el hombre solo era una extensión de la misma.

Aun, con toda esa vestimenta, lo que más destacaban eran sus ojos. Eran… amarillos, y a pesar de tener una expresión relajada, mostraban una especie de sadismo interior, listo para salir al exterior en cualquier momento.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y dijo:

-Eres más habilidoso de lo que pensé.

Su voz…. La escuchaba a la perfección a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. ¿Había reforzado mis oídos sin darme cuenta?

-No solo te encargaste de los perros de la iglesia, incluso, pudiste detectarme aun cuando estaba en mi forma de espíritu, realmente, es impresionante.

No, mis oídos estaban bien. Era su voz, no salía de su boca, estaba en todas partes.

-Por eso, tienes mis felicitaciones.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y alargo la mano hacia el aire, como agarrando algo. Inmediatamente, un arma apareció en sus manos, justo como él había aparecido hacia unos momentos. Era una lanza, la hoja afilada brillaba casi tanto como sus ojos en la noche.

-Por eso, voy a hacer un acto de buena voluntad.

Agarro la lanza con ambas manos y la dirigió hacia mí.

-Voy a hacer que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora.

Golpeo el piso con sus pies y cargo hacia a mí, con velocidad inhumana.

Ya no había dudas, ese hombre, era un Espíritu Heroico.

Era un Servant.

De un momento a otro, la lanza estuvo sobre mi cabeza, lista para partirme a la mitad, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Me lance para atrás mientras recitaba el conjuro para reforzar mis piernas, la lanza golpeo el suelo, destruyéndolo, casi instantáneamente y como si el golpe no hubiera llevado nada de fuerza, la lanza despego del suelo destruido y volvió a dirigirse hacia mí.

Seguí reforzando mis piernas, esquivando la lanza e incrementando mi velocidad más y más. Sin embargo, el Servant de negro logro seguirme, sin dificultades.

Segui reforzando mis piernas, mientras retrocedía, ya había pasado los límites humanos, ahora mismo debería ser la persona más rápida del mundo, aun así, el Servant de negro me seguía sin esfuerzo, la lanza cortaba el aire, peligrosamente cerca de mí.

Habíamos recorrido tres cuartas partes del puente, si lograba escapar a la zona residencial, tal vez, con mucha suerte, lograría perderlo entre los edificios y casas. Era una perspectiva muy optimista, pero era mi única opción si no quería usar "eso".

Mis constantes refuerzos habían servido de algo, logre sacarle algo de ventaja al Servant, ya no tenía su lanza pisándome los talones, logre incrementar mucho nuestra distancia.

Segui reforzando mis piernas, probablemente ya había llegado al punto en que correría más rápido de lo que pueden hacer los músculos humanos, podría traerme problemas motrices en un futuro. Pero si no lo hacía, no tendría futuro que lamentar.

Mi velocidad siguió incrementando. Ya había llegado al final del puente, y el Servant estaba bastante lejos, es más, se había detenido y me observaba desde la distancia.

¿Se había rendido? No, imposible, lo había visto en sus ojos, él sabía que iba a ganar, no puedo aceptar que alguien con esa mirada se rindiera tan fácil.

Sea como sea, se había parado e iba aprovecharlo, abandone el puente, ya casi podía ver los edificios de Shinto.

Me detuve en seco.

No, eso era incorrecto, algo me detuvo.

Quise volver a correr, pero mis pies no me respondían. Me dolía el pecho, mucho, demasiado.

Moví mi brazo para ver que estaba pasando y sentí un cuerpo extraño, atravesándome el pecho. Algo andaba mal, ¿De dónde había salido? Puedo jurar que el camino estaba despejado.

Un objeto filoso ¿una lanza? Como había llegado ahí, no lo entiendo.

Y de repente, el objeto desapareció, o mejor dicho, se hundió en el suelo.

Caí al piso, mi cuerpo no sentía dolor, solo sentía frio, frio que me recorría todo el cuerpo, comenzando en el pecho.

Mientras intentaba entender que había pasado, escuche unos pasos, seguidos de una voz.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte escapar.

Era él, se estaba acercando.

-Pero sin duda, eres una caja de sorpresas

Mi mente se aclaró, todas las neuronas de mi cerebro gritaban: Voy a morir, Voy a morir, Voy a Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir, Morir , Morir, Morir sin cumplir mis objetivos, sin saber quién soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, quien soy.

No, aún tenía algo más, mi última carta bajo la manga. Comencé a recitar el Aria en voz baja:

 **Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**

 **Permite que la piedra y el archiduque**

 **De los Contratos sean la formación.**

 **Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio y**

 **Mi destino estará bajo tu espada.**

-Incluso fuiste capaz de superar la velocidad de un Servant, sin duda, debes morir, antes de que te conviertas en una amenaza.

El Servant de negro siguió hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, debía concentrarme, estaba intentando invocar un Servant sin un círculo mágico. Si funcionaba, sería un milagro.

 **Ríndete ante el llamado del Grial, responde,**

 **Si estás dispuesto a obedecer mi voluntad y esta verdad.**

 **Yo prometo ser todo el bien del mundo y**

 **También destruir todo el mal de los infiernos.**

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, el Servant se estaba acercando, si esto no funcionaba, sería el fin.

 **Desde el séptimo cielo, atendido por**

 **Las tres grandes palabras de poder.**

Sentí una gran cantidad de prana pasando por mis venas, hasta llegar a mi brazo donde se hallaban mis hechizos de comando, mi sangre, que bañaba el piso, comenzó a evaporarse y una luz salió del suelo y me cubrió de pies a cabeza.

El Servant también debe haberlo sentido, por que escuche como los pasos que habían sido tranquilos hace unos segundos, se volvían fuertes, y como la lanza se movía hacia mi cabeza, lista para terminar con mi vida.

 **Emerge del anillo de control,**

 **Protector del balance.**

La luz que bañaba mi cuerpo se convirtió en energía, provocando un haz de luz que se elevó hacia los cielos, y yo estaba en el epicentro. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia, mientras escuchaba un extraño sonido metálico, y era envuelto por algo frió, y a la vez, cálido.

…

-No parece muy grave, ¿segura que fue un vampiro? -Pregunto el padre, mientras revisaba las heridas de su recién llegada.

-No estoy segura, todo es tan borroso, solo recuerdo la pelea contra Kishinami y la muerte de George –Reconoció Marcia, lamentándose.

El padre miro severamente a Marcia:

-Dejar tu trabajo como ejecutora para afrontar asuntos personales... Tus acciones fueron insensatas, Marcia

-Padre, con todo respeto, lo que Kishinami hizo…

-Sé muy bien lo que hizo, y lo que significa para los ejecutores, pero tus acciones llevaron a la muerte a tu compañero, si las hubieras seguido, Georges quizás aún estaría vivo.

Marcia agacho la cabeza, apretando los dientes. Era verdad, no podía decir nada, la muerte de George había sido su culpa.

-Recibirás tu castigo cuando vuelvas al cuartel general, por ahora, no informare sobre lo ocurrido, pero pediré refuerzos, no vas a cazar a un Apóstol muerto sola.

-Gracias padre –dijo Marcia, haciendo una reverencia.

-Has que la muerte no George no sea en vano -Hizo una pausa y continuo. –Ahora ve a descansar, aunque no se trate de la mordida de un vampiro, es necesario que guardes reposo –ordeno el padre y abandono la sala.

Cuando llego a la capilla, se encontró con una visita inesperada.

Una joven de pelo anaranjado con una coleta de lado, vistiendo una camisa blanca y una falda negra, que miraba en todas direcciones, con una mirada de sospecha.

-En que puedo ayudarle jovencita –dijo el padre, usando la voz más cálida y amigable posible- La casa de dios está abierta a todas hora, ¿quizás, deseas hablar con el señor?

La joven lo miro de reojo, con un poco de sospecha, como no creyendo lo que había dicho el padre. Luego de un segundo de dudar, finalmente hablo.

-Soy la master de los Tohsaka –Dijo, levantando su mano derecha, mostrando los hechizos de comando grabados en ella.- Vengo a comunicar que invoque a mi Servant con éxito.

-Oh, muy bien. Entonces, la Sexta guerra del Santo Grial finalmente ha comenzado –Anuncio el padre.

Hizo una pausa y continúo.

-Si me permite la pregunta, ¿a qué hora realizo la invocación?

-A las do-….. –Se detuvo por un segundo y corrigió - A la 1:00 AM.

La master de los Tohsaka corrió su cara a un lado e hizo una expresión de fastidio, como si hubiera recordado algo que la enojaba.

-Muchas gracias, Tohsaka-san, le deseo la mayor de las suertes.

Al escuchar esto, la joven se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, y dijo:

-¿Hay alguien llamado Kotomine Kirei en esta Iglesia?

-Lo siento Tohsaka-san, Kotomine-san era el antiguo supervisor, falleció durante la anterior guerra. Explico el padre.

Desde donde estaba, el Padre no logro escuchar bien, pero le pareció oír que un suspiro de alivio salía de la boca de la Master de los Tohsaka, para luego retirarse sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Las 1 AM -repitió el Padre para sí mismo. Luego miro el reloj colgado en la pared, marcaba las 2:17 AM.

-Si el último Servant fue invocado hace una hora. Entonces, ¿Qué había sido esa columna de luz de hace rato?

…

Las noches eran frías en Miyama. A esas horas nadie se encontraba bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, a excepción de cierto Espíritu Heroico.

Su figura se separaba de la oscuridad, tambaleándose.

El Servant de negro río mientras miraba su brazo, o mejor dicho, la falta del mismo; la sangre brotaba rápidamente, manchando su traje oscuro.

Siguió riéndose, hasta que finalmente hablo para sí mismo.

-Jamás había visto algo parecido, esta Guerra tiene enemigos formidables.

Mientras decía eso, volvió a ver el espacio donde había estado su brazo, en ese momento, una gran cantidad de prana se fue juntando en ese espacio. Que fue tomando forma hasta formar un brazo fantasmal, solo para convertirse brazo de verdad, justo como el que había tenido antes.

Abrió y cerró su mano como alguien que había tenido el brazo dormido y volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, esta vez, su sonrisa mostraba cierto grado de ironía.

-Pero eso no cambia nada, el Grial va a ser mío, después de todo, yo también soy un monstruo.

Después de decir esto, hecho un vistazo al puente que conectaba Miyaba y Shinto. Había desaparecido. Solo escombros quedaban, que pronto se hundirían en el lago.

Abandono el lugar donde había estado el puente y se dirigió al parque, cuando llego, se encontró con una criatura, de baja estatura, que devoraba sin piedad el cuerpo de un hombre, ya sin forma, y que parecía una masa de carne y sangre más que un hombre.

-Hora irnos, los perros de la iglesia podrían venir en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar esto, la cosa soltó el pedazo de carne, hizo un sonido ininteligible y se dirigió hacia el Servant, colocándose a un lado de él, aun con la mirada perdida y dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba.

-Vámonos, ¿ya te has alimentado suficientes, no lo crees, Master?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Tengo un aviso que hacer, lo mas probable es que ya no pueda sacar capítulos cada días, la razón es que en el capitulo 2 llega finalmente la heroína principal de esta parte de la historia, por eso y quiero esforzarme en escribirla lo mas parecida que pueda al canon. La otra razón es que se me terminaron las vacaciones, así que voy a tener menos tiempo de escribir en general, pero les aseguro que voy a seguir este fic hasta terminarlo, tarde lo que tarde.

Si les gusto, o si tiene algún consejo o critica para que pueda mejorar, dejen un comentario o un review


	5. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: insomnia**

 **-"La criatura más tenebrosa para la humanidad no es otra que ella misma"**

Esta es la historia de una mujer, que cuando conoció el amor, termino convirtiéndose en un monstruo.

El amor y el odio son cosas separadas naturalmente. Cuando están juntas como una sola cosa, el sentimiento que las conecta se vuelve indispensable.

Ese sentimiento es la locura. Volverse loco de amor. Volverse loco de odio. Cuando los sentimientos de una persona llegan a ciertos niveles, en ese momento, es cuando el monstruo nace.

Sin embargo, el monstruo era al mismo tiempo, una mujer.

Sus sentimientos eran retorcidos, su cuerpo no le pertenecía y su voluntad era corrompida por la locura. Pero aun así, seguía siendo una mujer, al mismo tiempo que era un monstruo.

Pero los que la rodeaban solo veían el monstruo, nunca a la mujer. Ellos odiaban al monstruo y por extensión, a la mujer. Nadie tenía compasión, ni siquiera su propia familia, ni siquiera su madre.

Pero había alguien, alguien que nunca antes había visto, pero creía conocer desde que había nacido.

Ese alguien le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, hizo llegar hermosas palabras a odios que solo habían escuchado insultos, ese alguien, había visto al monstruo y no le había causado repulsión.

Era la primera vez que alguien la veía a ella, a la mujer dentro del moustruo.

Por eso lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Lo amaba tanto que nunca lo dejaría ir, aunque tuviera que abrazarlo muy fuerte, nunca lo dejaría ir. Aunque tuviera que apresarlo entre sus monstruosas manos, nunca lo dejaría ir. Aunque tuviera que **matarlo,** nunca lo dejaría ir.

Sin embargo, esa persona que amaba y que había sido su razón de vivir, no entendió, no supo comprender que aunque su amor fuera una mera extensión de su locura, era amor verdadero.

Y, después de todo, era único amor que le era permitido profesar.

Aun asi, esa persona no comprendió y por eso, ella murió.

Murió sin poder experimentar lo que era ser amada, murió sin que su cuerpo hubiera conocido una simple muestra de cariño.

Murió, sin siquiera tener posibilidad de conseguir una vida feliz, al lado de la persona que amaba.

Y eso era, y siempre será, **tu** culpa, **Hakuno Kishinami**.

Me desperté.

Me tome unos minutos para intentar no morir por la falta de aire, la pesadillas eran constantes igual que los dolores matutinos.

Cuando por fin logre recuperarme, me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

Estaba acostado en piso, grandes edificios me rodeaban, el amanecer iluminaba mi rostro y todo a mí alrededor.

Otra noche sin dormir bien, si esto sigue así, mi deseo se volvería "poder pasar una noche en paz".

Me levante y empecé a analizar mi situación, a recordar que había pasado antes de desmayarme.

-Estaba en el puente, y un Servant me ataco, corrí hacia Shinto, pero una lanza salió de la nada y me atravesó el pecho…

Abrí rápidamente mi camisa, en busca de la herida. La remera estaba rota y llena de sangre, en cambio, no había rastro alguno de una herida o incluso una cicatriz.

¿Había sido todo una ilusión? No me sorprendería que un Servant sea capaz de eso. Por otro lado, la remera está llena de sangre, así que la lanza definitivamente me corto, pero como puede ser posible que no haya ninguna marca.

…..

Me mantuve en silencio unos cuantos minutos, pensando algún tipo de explicación, pero fue en vano. Negué con la cabeza, y seguí mi tarea de rememorar los hechos.

Entonces, caí herido en el suelo, mientras el Servant se acercaba, susurre el Aria de invocación, con la esperanza de poder invocar un Servant con el catalizador que poseía.

Si había logrado invocar a un Servant, todo tendría sentido, que no esté muerto, mi repentina curación y que este en un lugar distinto al despertar.

Busque en mi bolsillo, entre las gemas, debería estar el pedazo de piel arrugada que había encontrado en Escocia.

…..

Nada, solo gemas.

Revolví mi bolsillo, saque todas las gemas de tenia, los di vuelta. No había señales de mi catalizador. El catalizador no debería desaparecer al hacer la invocación, por lo que debería estar en algún lado.

No hubo suerte, debí haberlo perdido de alguna forma.

Me senté en el piso, agarrándome la cabeza. No podía entender que había pasado. Pues si había invocado un Servant, ¿No debería estar a mi lado? ¿O quizás había visto que era débil y me había abandonado? No lograba entender nada.

Seguí así, sentado por un rato, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas, ya podía escuchar sus pasos y susurros en el viento, debe ser la hora en la que las personas se levantan para ir a la traba-

-Por favor, no estés triste.

Me dio un escalofrió, estaba peligrosamente cerca. ¿Cuándo alguien se había acercado tanto a mí?

Volteé mi cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz, para encontrarme con….nada.

Seguía soñando o el estrés finalmente me había vuelto loco, las dos posibilidades me parecían creíbles.

-¿Estas bien?

DI un salto hacia atrás, la voz había venido del lado contrario que la vez pasada.

-Ahhhhh

La voz volvió a hablar, esta vez, haciendo algo parecido a un ¿grito?

Intente calmarme y analizar la situación.

Una voz me estaba hablando de la nada, era raro, pero si tengo en cuenta que hace un par de horas un héroe revivido con magia había intentado partirme en dos, esto no era nada.

-¿Hola? –dije.

No hubo respuesta.

¿Hola? –repetí.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Definitivamente había escuchado a alguien, no estaba loco, y si lo estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Solo quiero hablar. –dije.

No hubo respuesta, una vez más.

Respire profundamente, cuando por fin pude escuchar:

-No fue mi intención asustarte, por favor perdóname.

La voz volvió a llegar a mis oídos, era una voz de mujer, parecía preocupada por haberme asustado hace unos segundos.

-No hay problema, estoy un poco cansado, así que mis sentidos no están al 100% -dije, tocándome la nuca con la mano izquierda.

Eso era una verdad a medias, si bien estaba bastante cansado, probablemente me habría sorprendido igual aunque tuviera todas mis facultades funcionales.

Se hizo el silencio, ni yo ni la voz sabíamos que decir. Medite durante unos segundos si era correcto preguntar la naturaleza de la voz, ya que parecía ser bastante…sensible.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

No tenía idea de que estaba diciendo. No quería preguntar nada que provocara que la voz se "asustara".

-¿Ah?...eh….bien…. supongo.

-Qué bueno. –Concluí.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente.

Agarre mi frente con mi mano derecha. No sé qué era peor, estar teniendo una conversación con una persona invisible o que la misma conversación sea tan pobre.

-Ese….ese hombre sí que daba miedo.

La voz volvió a hablar, esta vez, iniciando ella la conversación. ¿De qué hombre estaba hablando?

-¿Qué hombre? –Pregunté curioso

-El hombre del puente, el de la lanza. –Aseguro la voz.

Mi mente se detuvo. Estaba hablando del Servant en el puente.

Siguió hablando:

-El…. daba mucho miedo y estaba molestando, así que tuve que….aplastarlo.

La voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando de aplastar una cucaracha que daba le asco. Aun asi, estábamos hablando de un espíritu heroico, y si esta "voz" había destruido al Servant de negro solo podía significar que ella era mi Servant.

-….. ¿Lo mataste? –inquirí.

-Lo intente, pero sus miembros volvían a reaparecer después de que los aplastara, así que tuve que…tirar el puente para que nos dejara en paz.

Entonces eso es lo que pasó. No solo pude invocar un Servant, si no que fue suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a ese Servant de negro y vencerlo. Mejor aún, pudo curarme de una herida fatal.

Las cosas finalmente empezaban a mejorar.

-¿Puedo…preguntar algo? Inquirió la voz, ya parecía estar más tranquila.

-Claro. –respondí con curiosidad.

-¿Qué eres tú…..de mí?

Esa era una pregunta rara, si ella era mi Servant debería estar sintiendo el flujo de prana entre nosotros, una pregunta más adecuada seria "¿Eres tu mi Master?", pero eso no viene al caso.

-¿No sientes la conexión entre nosotros? –dije y levante mi mano con los sellos de comando, dirigiéndola hacia la fuente de la voz.

-Sí…..es verdad, siento como el mana fluye entre nosotros….es….cálido, pero…-Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando que decir- solo había sentido algo así con…. ella.

No entendía que estaba diciendo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso se refería a un Master anterior de otra guerra? Más importante, ¿Este espíritu Heroico puede recordar anteriores guerras del santo grial?

-Ah –dijo la voz, como dándose cuenta de algo- Puede ser que tú seas…

Finalmente se había dado cuenta, si, era su Master.

-¿Mi padre?

…...

El silencio era únicamente interrumpido por la brisa matutina. En aquella plaza, rodeada por edificios, se encontraba un hombre, con la ropa revuelta y rota, y con evidentes señales de falta de sueño. En su rostro se podía ver una expresión de desconcierto.

Ese era yo, intentado asimilar la idea de que posiblemente había invocado un Espíritu Heroico idiota.

¿Su padre? Como demonios podía ser su padre, ella probablemente había muerto mucho antes de que yo _naciera_ , por lo que no tenía ningún sentido.

-Padre, ¿estás bien, te duele la cabeza? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Ella ya estaba llamándome así, por dios.

Estuve a punto de corregirla cuando me di cuenta. El Grial no solo invoca Héroes, puede invocar cualquier ser del pasado o futuro, siempre y cuando, exista gente que haya creído en su existencia, podría haber una infinidad de razones por las que puede confundirme con su padre, debo mantener la mente abierta.

-No, estoy bien.

Le seguiría el juego por un tiempo, tal vez así pueda ganarme su confianza.

-Mi nombre es Hakuno Kishinami –finalmente me presenté.

-Entonces….también te llamas como el….

-¿Cómo dices? -habló en una voz tan baja que no había podido escucharla.

-Ah….eh…nada…..-hizo una pausa – ¿está bien que me presente?

-SI, por favor.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado, como si estuviera pensando que decir.

Si analizaba la situación, lo más probable es que sea Assassin, ya que aún no había podido descubrir donde se encontraba realmente, podría tratarse de Presence Concealment habilidad que caracteriza a la clase Assassin.

Haber invocado una clase famosa por su baja eficiencia contra otros Servants era problemático, pero no se podía hacer nada, debería crear una estrategia que nos permita llegar a los Masters directamente.

En ese momento, mi Servant rompió el silencio.

\- Mi nombre…..es Passionlip, soy un Alter Ego de Madre, espero poder ayudarte esta vez, Hakun..-no termino la palabra y luego corrigió -….padre.

...

No entiendo nada. ¿Alter Ego? ¿Madre? Demasiadas cosas en un solo día, pero más importante, ¿acaba de decirme su verdadero nombre en lugar de su clase, así de facil?

-Passionlip…. ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?

-Si…..pero Madre me llama Lip…. tú también puede llamarme así si quieres, Padre.

Rápidamente busque en mi cabeza, no existió ninguna heroína del pasado llamado Passionlip, al menos que haya sido grabada en los libros de la época, el futuro, en cambio, es otro historia.

Mire a mi Servant, o mejor dicho, mire al lugar de donde salía la voz. Esta invocación había sido demasiado irregular, pero no había dudas de que era mi Servant.

Finalmente había conseguido a mi peón en esta guerra y aunque era un poco extraña, debía aceptarla. Ella me usaría a mí y yo a ella para llegar al Santo grial.

-Muy bien, Lip, quizás no sea muy hábil como magus ni tenga un linaje ancestral que me respalde, pero mi convicción no perderá ante nadie, y espero lo mismo de ti, confió en que esta alianza nos lleve a el Santo Grial.

Dije, decido, mientras alzaba mi mano para estrechar la suya, con suerte, vería mi determinación y finalmente aparecería ante mí.

Otro silencio ocurrió durante unos minutos hasta que Lip respondió.

-¿Qué es el Santo Grial?

...

Luego de una larga noche, la capa azul oscura que cubría el cielo finalmente había desaparecido y había sido remplazada por el brillante sol.

La calles de Shinto estaba atestadas de gente, llendo y viniendo, retomando la tan preciada rutina, algunos, todavía con lagañas en sus ojos, pero listos para empezar un nuevo día.

Entre ellos, una chica destacaba en la multitud.

Los ojos de hombres y mujeres se posaban en ella, y es que llamaba la atención por varias razones.

La primera, era sus rasgos, pelo anaranjado corto por arriba de los hombros y que terminaban en una coleta de lado, ojos que brillaban con ese mismo color y un hermoso rostro, que brillaba con la energía de la juventud

La segunda, y más obvian, era aquellas ojeras que nublaban sus ya mencionados ojos y una expresión furiosa que acompañaba el hermoso rostro.

La chica atraía miradas a su alrededor, pero aun así, ella parecía no darse cuenta de este hecho y continuaba caminando con por las calles de Shinto con pasos algo apresurados y manteniendo esa expresión de fastidio en su cara.

Luego de recorrer varias calles, se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

-No hay nada que hacer, Master, La perdimos.

La chica paró de caminar, y respiro profundamente, aun con expresión de fastidio. Luego, camino unos metros más, hacia un callejón donde nadie podía verla, entonces, se apoyó contra una de las paredes del callejón, y fue deslizándose hasta sentarse.

-Buen trabajo, Assassin, sin duda eres el mejor Servant cuando se trata de seguir a alguien sin ser detectado –dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

El aire se comprimió, y la figura de un hombre fue apareciendo en el aire.

Luego de unos segundos, la figura término de formarse, era un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro, salvo por una capa marrón que le colgaba de los hombros y una máscara con forma de esqueleto, que tapaba su rostro e impedía reconocer la naturaleza de su rostro.

-Es lo que hay Master, por desgracia la clase Assassin no está hecha para perseguir a un enemigo que puede volar –dijo Assassin, desentendiéndose del enojo de su Master.

-Solo un poco más y habríamos ganado, tal vez, si hubieras puesto más prana en ese proyectil…

-No funciona de esa manera, mi inocente Master, además, me asegure de darle de lleno, así que debe estar muy débil en estos momentos.

-No lo suficiente como para impedir que se fuera volando –dijo la Master, poniéndose de pie, volvió a respirar hondo y siguió hablando -y yo pensaba que podríamos sacarnos de encima a uno de los seis a pocas horas de la invocación.

-Los Espíritus Heroicos no caen con una sola fecha, Master.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –Un bostezo salió de su boca- Bueno, acabo de perder una noche de sueño y no pudimos atrapar a ese Servant, un buen comienzo sin dudas. –replico la Master.

-Habrá otras oportunidades, además aunque hubiera intentado seguirla, es muy riesgoso hacerlo de día, no queremos que la gente inocente se vea envuelta, ¿no es así, Master?

-Es verdad, no vamos a traer a nadie a esta guerra, ya es demasiado que los otros 6 tengan que morir –dijo ella con una expresión algo triste.

-Tenerle pena al enemigo solo nos llevara a nuestra muerte, Master, espero que esa pena desaparezca en el campo de batalla. –Dijo Assassin, seriamente.

-No tienes que recordármelo, aunque no me gusté para nada no soy...-hizo una pausa, como si hubiera recordado algo y siguió-….tan buena como para sacrificar mi vida por otros.

Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza por unos segundos, pero fue tan rápida que ni siquiera Assassin pudo notarlo.

-Volvamos a casa, Assassin, necesito una siesta para poder poner mis ideas en orden.

Assassin no dijo nada y solo desapareció el aire.

Habiendo acabo su persecución sin resultados, se dispusieron a volver a su base de operaciones en Fuyuki, la mansión que había pertenecido al anterior supervisor de la ciudad antes de que se mudara a Inglaterra.

Shinto estaba repleto de gente a ese horario, pero la muchedumbre había incrementado en comparación a otros días por una simple razón.

El puente había sido destruido.

La muchedumbre se había concentrado cerca del puente, detrás de un precinto de seguridad, algunos miraban con asombro, otros sacaban fotos, algunos llamaban nerviosamente por teléfono, era un caos total.

Algo raro estaba pasando, sin dudas, no podía ser casualidad que el puente se hubiera caído una horas después de que empezara la guerra.

Intento acercarse lo más que pudo para ver los escombros, quizás hubiera algún indicio de que pudo haber pasado.

Pero algo la detuvo, una sensación paso por su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes verlo? –Preguntó en voz baja a su compañero.

-No siento a ningún Servant cerca si de eso estás hablando, y aunque estén en forma de espíritu, debería ser capaz de sentirlo –afirmo Assassin.

-Hay un master cerca, puedo sentir el flujo de prana, Assassin, busca a alguien que parezca sospechoso.

-A la orden, Master –diciendo eso, Assassin se alejó.

Un Magus apropiado debería ser capaz de sentir el flujo e identificar a un Master a simple vista, aun así, era difícil encontrarlo entre tanta gente, sin embargo, lo mismo se aplicaba al enemigo y ella lo sabía.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, si salía de ella, probablemente el otro Master la descubriría primero, pero eso era lo que ella quería, después de todo, no servía para anda esconderse si ya la había detectado.

Logro alejarse del tumulto de personas, el otro Master debería ser capaz de detectarla ahora.

….

Pero nada pasó.

Se había alejado apropósito para que el enemigo hiciera su movimiento, pero no había sucedió nada, el otro master aún seguía entre la gente.

¿No se había percatado de su presencia? ¿O quizás tenía algo planeado? No podría hacer mucho a la luz del día...

De repente, la sensación comenzó a hacerse más débil, como si el otro Master se alejara.

¿Acaso estaba huyendo? ¿O quería que lo siguiera ?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Assassin.

-Master, encontré al magus, pero no creo que sea lo que esperas, se está alejando ahora mismo por la calle contigua.

Al oír eso, se dirigió hacia la calle rápidamente, pero sin correr, para no levantar sospechas, antes de llegar, se escondió detrás de un edificio y miro escondida donde se encontraba el Magus.

Solo pudo verle la espalda, pero logro notar algo, ese joven era…..normal.

Cuando su madre le conto sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial le advirtió que la mayoría serian magos de primera clase, insensibles, sin escrúpulos, dispuestos a todo por conseguir el Grial, sin embargo, también habría gente arrastrada hacia la guerra contra su voluntad, después de todo, el Grial es el que elige a los Master que participarían en la guerra.

Con un pequeño vistazo, ella pudo ver que ese era el caso del joven que caminaba unos metros delante de ella.

Pelo marrón, uniforme escolar, debería tener unos de 18 años. Parecía un joven cualquiera, que va a la escuela y sale con amigos.

Aun así, era un Magus y más importante, un Master. El flujo que prana que salía de su ser verificaba que había invocado a un Servant, de eso no había dudas.

Por más normal que parecía, era su enemigo y tenía que derrotarlo si quería sobrevivir.

-¿Qué hacemos, Master?- Pregunto Assassin- lo tengo a tiro, podríamos acabar con esto rápido.

-No hagas nada apresurado, Assassin, por ahora, solo lo seguiremos, debemos ser cautos, podría ser una trampa.

Dijo la joven master, aun así, la realidad era que la idea de asesinar a un joven, que tiene toda su vida por delante, le generaba repulsión. ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y él? Debían tener más o menos la misma edad, y se había visto envueltos en una guerra de la nada, solo porque una copa lo decido así. Era injusto.

Por eso, no iba a matarlo y mucho menos matarlo por la espalda, iba a dialogar con él, quizás podrían llegar a un entendimiento.

Luego de cruzar varias calles llegaron al puerto, el joven se dirigió hacia una especié de bodega donde se guardaban las cargas que llegaban por mar.

-Es una trampa muy obvia, Master.

Assassin tenía razón, y ella lo sabía, alguien no ira a un lugar tan apartado por casualidad, por otro lado, no había señales de su Servant, por lo que no era una emboscada.

-No puedo negar eso, Assassin, entra primero y asegura el lugar, pero no hagas nada estúpido, quiero hablar con él.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Master –dijo Assassin con un tono de resignación y entro en la bodega.

Unos minutos más tarde, pudo oírse un grito que provenía del interior de la bodega:

-Todo es seguro, Master.

Era la señal. Al oírla, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la bodega, debía escoger bien sus palabras cuando hablara con él, si era como ella pensaba estaría asustado y confuso, podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para convencerlo de que se retire sin pelear.

Cuando entro, pudo ver a su Servant, reteniendo al Magus por detrás y sosteniendo una espada corta, un poco más grande que una daga, frente a su cuello.

La bodega estaba oscura, asique se acercó para poder ver mejor los rasgos del Magus.

-Suficiente, Assassin, puedes soltar- no pudo completar la frase.

Por qué lo vio, al acercarse pudo ver el rostro del Magus, no mostraba ni miedo ni confusión, si no, determinación, su mirada no era la de alguien perdido, era la de una persona que sabía lo que está haciendo.

Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre ella y pudo ver como una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios, que luego comenzaron a moverse.

-Ya puedes mostrarte, Lip.

Luego de unos segundos, agrego.

-Es una orden.

-Sí, Padre.

Una voz de mujer sonó detrás de ella, provocándole un escalofrió.

Ella sintió como un frio metal le tocaba la garganta, cuando miro su cuello, puedo ver como una punta curva dorada se posaba en él. La siguieron otras 4 iguales, que le envolvieron todo el cuerpo, como agarrándola.

Había cometido un error, un error muy grave.

El Servant enemigo estaba detrás de ella, y la tenía en sus manos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

 **Notas del autor** : y así termina el segundo capitulo. Me tomo menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. Sinceramente, cuando empece a escribir este fic, no sabia demasiado sobre Passionlip, básicamente por que no puedo leer japones, así que me puse a leer un LP traducido para poder captar bien el personaje. Creo que el resultado fue satisfactorio, aunque la verdad no se desarrolla tanto su personaje en CCC como yo pensaba.

Como siempre, si les gusto, o si tiene alguna opinión sobre el capitulo, dejen un comentario o review.


	6. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Friendly Meeting**

 **-"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo"-**

He pasado muchas situaciones difíciles desde que tengo memoria, durante muchos meses, estuve confundido, postrado, sin saber qué hacer.

No sabía nada del mundo que me rodeaba, ni conocía a nadie que pudiera llamar amigo o familiar. Tenía el apoyo de mi maestro, pero aun así, el sentimiento de soledad, de abandono, no desaparecía.

Solo había dos cosas que tenía grabadas en mi mente, una de ellas era mi nombre: Kishinami Hakuno. Ese nombre me daba confianza, seguridad, y no era solamente porque había visto el nombre al lado de mi foto, era una sensación, algo que simplemente no podía explicar, era algo natural para mí, aunque haya olvidado cualquier aspecto de mi personalidad y gustos que haya tenido en el pasado.

La otra era la guerra que se avecinaba y todo el conocimiento que eso conlleva. Términos como Master, magia, esferas de realidad, hechizos de comando, espíritus heroicos, Servants, Santo Grial sonaban claros, como si siempre los hubiera conocido.

No podía recordar el rostro de mis padres, pero podía identificar las 7 clases principales de Servants, con sus habilidades y fortalezas.

Al principio me costó darme cuenta, pero era muy obvio realmente. Debía usar todo lo que sabía para recuperar todo lo que había olvidado, es decir, debía ganar la Guerra del Santo Grial para recuperar mi pasado.

Y ese se volvió mi objetivo, mi luz al final del túnel, mi única razón para vivir.

Y aun así, aunque sabía tanto de la guerra, lo que estaba frente a mí me desconcertaba totalmente.

Era mi Servant, sin dudas, sentía como el prana dentro de mi cuerpo, que antes era incapaz de controlar, se dirigía en pequeñas proporciones a la entidad que tenía frente a mí.

Sin embargo, este Servant aseguraba no ser parte de ninguna clase, y peor aún, no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el Santo Grial.

Era completamente desconcertante.

-¿Padre?

-Estoy bien, Lip

Esto no debería estar pasando, se supone que el Grial se encargar de materializar al Servant y darle conocimiento sobre la guerra y el mundo actual.

-Padre...

¿El Grial había cometido un error? No, eso era poco probable, quizás mis conocimientos sobre la guerra no era del todo acertados, al fin y al cabo, no he podido confirma con nadie si estos conocimientos son ciertos, podría estar engañándome a mí mismo.

-Padre…

La guerra ya había empezado, cualquier error podría llevarme a la muerte, debía solucionar este problema. Quizás, podría capturar un Master y forzarlo a hablar, o podría aliarme con otro Master fingiendo no saber nada sobre la guerra. Sea como sea, debía hablar con alguno de los otros seis.

-¡Padre!

-¿Eh?

Lip había alzado la voz, parece que estaba muy perdido en mis pensamientos como para escucharla.

-Ah….perdóname -dijo, disculpándose, y luego agrego- pero es urgente, siento que un Servant está cerca…. ¿Debería matarlo?

Sus palabras no llevaban ningún tipo de malicia, ella realmente hablaba de otros Servants como si solo fueran simplemente una molestia y no un enemigo mortal, lo que era admirable y un poco preocupante a la vez, ¿acaso estaba tan segura de que ningún otro Servant tenía posibilidades contra ella?

Sea como sea, si un Servant estaba cerca, lo más probable es que su Master también lo este, por lo que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-No, Lip, quiero confirmar algo con el otro Master primero, así que no vamos a pelear contra ellos ahora, solo a hablar.

-….Como desees, Padre

Había disconformidad en su palabras, pero ignore eso por ahora y seguí hablando.

-¿Dónde están exactamente?

-Avanzan hacia el este, hacia donde esta….estaba el puente.

-No podemos actuar con tanta gente, los llevaremos hacia un lugar más apartado.

Como las bodegas cerca del puerto; era una sensación rara conocer un lugar y tener la sensación de nunca haber estado ahí al mismo tiempo, es como ver una foto de uno mismo en un lugar desconocido.

-Yo hare de carnada, Lip, procura permanecer escondida hasta encontrar al Master, ambos, él y su Servant deberían estar enfocados en mí, por eso, cuando el Master aparezca, restringe sus movimientos, pero no lo mates. ¿Entendido?

-…Si, padre.

De nuevo hubo disconformidad en sus palabras, ¿Tanto le molestaba no poder enfrentarse al otro Servant?

Como sea, el plan estaba en marcha.

…

Sentí como el frió de la hoja acariciaba mi cuello, mientras mi brazo era doblado hacia atrás, impidiéndome escapar. Algo había salido mal, no pude detectar su presencia como con el Servant de negro, ¿había sido casualidad lo del puente?

El Servant enemigo estaba detrás mío, sosteniéndome con suficiente fuerza como para romperme el brazo y poniendo una oscura espada, un poco más larga que una daga, en mi cuello.

Pasaron uno segundos, entonces gritó:

\- Todo es seguro, Master.

La figura de una mujer apareció de la entrada de la bodega, aunque no pude verla bien, ya que no había reforzado mis ojos y no podía hacerlo mientras el Servant me sostenía.

Conforme se fue acercando, pude verla mejor. No era más que una joven, tendría unos 18 años, tal vez menos, pelo anaranjado cortó hasta los hombros. Al acercarse, intento hablar.

-Suficiente, Assassin, puede soltar- no pudo completar la frase, había caído en la trampa.

La tenia donde la quería, Lip debería estar detrás suyo, y ya era hora de que apareciera ante los ojos de todos.

-Ya puedes mostrarte, Lip.

No hubo respuesta, como pensaba, no había sido casualidad que no me haya mostrado su aspecto hasta ahora, claramente lo estaba ocultado por alguna razón.

-Es una orden –agregue con énfasis.

-Sí, Padre.

Finalmente había llegado la respuesta que quería.

El aire se comprimió detrás de la Master, partículas aparecieron en el aire y poco a poco fueron formando una figura.

Lentamente, unas enormes garras doradas, comparables a las de un monstruo, se materializaron alrededor de la Master enemiga, apresándola como una jaula, impidiendo su escape. Pero al monstruo que le pertenecían esas garras no apareció, en su lugar había una mujer.

Una mujer.

Una mujer.

Una mujer.

Ella.

Por fin había vuelto.

El tiempo se detuvo, el Servant detrás de mí y su Master desaparecieron de mi visión. Olvide la guerra y olvide mi pasado. Solo importaba ella.

Largo pelo violeta, decorado con un pequeño listón del mismo color, caía por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo; sus ojos, que también eran violetas, se encontraban sin brillos alguno y, por alguna razón, parecían mostrar empatía hacia las cosas a su alrededor, su nariz y su boca eran pequeños y hermosos.

Era realmente perfecta.

¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella? Todo era tan claro ahora. Dejaría está inútil guerra y dedicaría mi vida a estar con….

Mis ojos abandonaron su rostro y se enfocaron en algo fuera de lo común. Su pecho… era…. demasiado grande, muy grande, aunque tenía un rostro parecido, no era ella, no era Sakur….

-Eh?

Un dolor punzante en el cuello me devolvió a la realidad, el Servant detrás de mí había acercado la espada hacia mi cuello, haciéndome sangrar un poco. Lip hizo lo mismo, posando una de las puntiagudas uñas de oro sobre el cuello de la otra Master.

Algo había pasado, sentía la mente confusa, como si recién me hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. La espada aún estaba clavada en mí, y si no la sacaba pronto, tendría problemas, así que forcé mi cerebro a actuar.

-Esto no va a terminar bien, para ninguno de los dos –dije mirando a la Master -¿Qué te parece si resolvemos esto de forma que ambos salgamos vivos?

La master de Assasssin, me devolvió la mirada y luego hablo.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó.

-Una charla amena estaría bien. –dijé.

-¿Y por qué querría charlar con alguien que voy a tener que matar? –Pregunto ella.

-Por qué si no quisieras hablar, tu Servant me habría matado justo después de entrar en la bodega.

Ella no contesto, pero me miró fijamente, como ponderando en su mente si tenía buenas intenciones o no. Luego de un rato, finalmente dijo:

-Assassin, ya puedes soltarlo.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Assassin? –volvió a preguntar la Master.

-Si lo hago te rebanaran el cuello, mi inocente Master.

Una voz de hombre salió de atrás mío, era grave y profunda, pero, por alguna razón, sonaba algo extraña, como si el dueño de la voz estuviera confundido.

-No me hagas usar un hechizo de comando, Assassin. –Dijo ella seriamente- él quiere… lo mismo que nosotros –dijo, aun mirándome.

Assassin respiro profundamente, como agotado y me soltó. Sentí un gran alivio cuando mi brazo y mi cuello fueron liberados.

Luego de limpiar la sangre de mi cuello, le ordené a Lip:

-Ya puedes soltarla, Lip

No hubo respuesta Lip, seguía apresando a la Master bajo sus garras, puse más énfasis en mis palabras.

-Lip, es una orden.

Esta vez sí conseguí una respuesta, pero no iba dirigida a mí.

-Siempre….

La voz de Lip, que anteriormente mostraba empatía, ahora solo mostraba desprecio.

-Siempre…estas en mi camino…muere.

Al oír esto, Assassin volvió a agarrarme por detrás, poniendo de nuevo su espada lista para rajarme el cuello.

-Si haces eso, tu Master morirá también. –declaro Assassin, amenazando a Lip, la herida de mi cuello se hizo más grande, el filo de la espada me quemaba.

-Eso está bien, mientras pueda…. estar con el….no me importa–declaro Lip, como desentendiéndose de mi situación y agregó. -Cuando ella muera, tu será el siguiente, Assassin-san.

…

¿Qué acaba de decir? Qué diablos… ¿Acaso Lip me había traicionado?...no, no es momento de eso, debo usar un hechizo de comando.

Concentre mis pensamientos en las marcas rojas grabadas en mi brazo, y pensé una orden, luego mire a Lip, estaba listo para realizarla cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Era la primera vez que ocurría, tal vez habíamos cruzado miradas cuando era no era visible, pero esta vez, ambos éramos conscientes de ello.

Me perdí en sus ojos violeta oscuros, verlos era como si un gran océano oscuro me tragara completo, y que ella no me quitara los ojos de encima solo empeoraba las cosas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, pero de un momento a otro, Lip aparto su mirada, susurró algo que no logre entender, y soltó a la Master enemiga.

De pronto sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de la espalda, el cuello ya no ardía de dolor, y mi brazo ya no estaba por romperse, Assassin había abandonado mi espalda y había aparecido justo al lado de su Master.

Lip se alejó de nosotros y simplemente nos miró, o mejor dicho, me miro a mí. De nuevo nuestras miradas volvían a cruzarse, solo que esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos, no mostraban la empatía ni el desprecio de hace unos momentos, estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

De repente, una figura oscura se acercó a toda velocidad hacia Lip, era Assassin. Lip, aparto su mirada y bloqueo la espada de Assassin con una de sus uñas sin muchos esfuerzo.

Justo después de que la uña y la espada chocaran, Assassin se movió a una velocidad imposible y apareció justo detrás de Lip, blandiendo una espada idéntica, solo que esta era blanca, a la que había usado para tenerme de rehén y se dispuso a cortar a Lip, cuando una voz de mujer pudo oírse.

-¡Detente!

Era la voz de su Master

Al oír esto, Assassin se quedó congelado en el acto, momento que Lip usó para golpearlo con una de sus garrar, mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

Assassin golpe fuertemente la pared de concreto y no se movió más, la Master fue rápidamente a auxiliarlo.

Lip había dado un golpe decisivo, la clase Assassin no es muy buena para pelear contra otros Servants, por lo que debería estar bastante herido después de aquel golpe, era el momento perfecto para matarlo y ahórrame problemas futuros.

Sin embargo, no había olvidado mi objetivo inicial.

Mientras observaba como la Master curaba a Assassin, me acerque a Lip y le toque el hombro, su piel era suave y femenina, a pesar de estar conectada a semejantes garras.

-¿Estas herida? –le pregunté.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía sobre ella, y es que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar ni de conocernos. No había olvidado que ella me había desobedecido, pero no iba a ganar nada enojandome con ella, al contrario, debía entender por qué lo había hecho.

Y también porque no había podido usar los hechizos de comando en ella.

-ah….Hakun-…Padre…estoy bien. –Dijo, mientras corría rápidamente su hombro y evitaba dirigirme la mirada.

Había algo raro en ella, sin dudas, e iba a descubrirlo, pero ahora mismo, la prioridad es confirmar que la información que tengo es fiable.

\- Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, Lip, pero por ahora, vuelve a tu forma de espíritu, cuando esto termine, tendremos una larga charla.

-….si, padre.

Al decir esto, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer.

Al confirmar que había desaparecido, desvié mi mirada hacia donde estaban Assassin y su Master, solo para descubrir que Assassin había desaparecido, y su Master se encontraba sola, con los brazos cruzados, como esperándome.

Me acerque a ella, pero mantuve mi distancia.

Estuvimos mirándonos un rato, como intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, finalmente, ella habló.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Pensé un segundo y luego dije.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

...

El sol.

La estrella más importante para la existencia del planeta tierra. Sin él, la vida sería imposible en la tierra, las plantas no crecerían, y los humanos y animales morirían de hambre o congelados; por eso el sol es indispensable para que la vida.

Aun así, existía cierto ser, cierto individuo, que no podía soportar la luz enceguecedora de aquella condenada estrella y que hubiera preferido que el sol explotase antes de dar un paso bajo sus rayos.

Ese ser, el Servant de vestido de negro, se encontraba sentado en el piso, mirando inútilmente, con una expresión de claro aburrimiento, como los rayos de sol avanzaban según el correr de las horas.

Ese ser, que había sido un rey, adorado, venerado, incluso temido por su gente, que había defendido su nación con puño de hierro, y se había sentado sobre los cadáveres de sus enemigos, ahora estaba de sentado en el sucio piso de un sucio hotel, detrás de una sucia cortina, mientras esperaba la caída del el más fiero enemigo que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, el sol.

Su largo pelo blanco caía frente a sus ojos, mientras contaba los segundos, los minutos y las horas hasta el anochecer.

"Que cuerpo tan inconveniente" pensó el Servant de negro.

No podía evitar sentir una frustración terrible, pues incluso el más pequeño rayo de luz podía hacerlo sentir débil, quizás durante la noche, no había nadie capaz de compararse a él, pero durante el día era otra historia.

Decidió de dejar de mirar la ventana y observo una vez más su "territorio". Una habitación de un hotel, en algún lugar de Shinto, desprovisto de muebles o cualquier lujo posible.

Una cama era el único objeto inerte que ocupaba espacio en aquella habitación, en la que se hospedaban él y su Master.

Una niña.

La niña, o mejor dicho, la cosa que había sido una niña, se encontraban durmiendo, acurrucada en el sucio piso, a pesar de tener una cama frente a ella.

A simple vista y si no fueran por las manchas de sangre en su ropa y sus labios, podría pasar como cualquier niña común que estaba cansada después de haber jugado toda la tarde.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía frente a él ya había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era un Apóstol muerto, el nombre que se les da a los magi que consiguieron inmortalidad por medio de la magia, y se ven forzados a consumir personas regularmente para mantener esa inmortalidad.

Por desgracia, el caso de la niña era especial, en el mal sentido.

Cuando la mayoría de los apóstoles muertos conservaban su cordura, (si es que a eso se le podía llamar cordura), la niña estaba más cerca de ser un Ghoul.

Su razón se había esfumado y ahora era un ser que solo vivía para alimentarse y dormir, ni siquiera podía controlar su hambre, realmente se había convertido en una bestia salvaje.

Repugnante.

El Servant no podía evitar pensar eso de su Master.

Simplemente era impensable que una criatura así existiera, peor aún, que a esa criatura la compararan con él, que había sido un héroe que gobernó y defendió a su país con cada parte de su ser.

Aun así, cada vez que la veía, con sus dientes afilados, su mirada perdida y su sed de sangre, no podía evitar acordarse de él mismo.

El ya no era un rey, ni un guerrero, ni siquiera era un noble.

Sus ropas oscuras, que antes había vestido con orgullo, pues mostraban su estatus de nobleza, su honor y su inmenso poder como gobernantes, ahora solo eran harapos sucios que ya no tenían un ápice de su antigua gloria.

Su lanza personal, con la que había empalado a cientos de enemigos y había sembrado el miedo en el corazón de cualquiera que llegara a oponerse a su juicio, ahora se sentía extraña, lo que había sido una extensión de su ser, ahora parecía una simple arma cualquiera.

Incluso sus manos se habían deformado, ya no eran las manos de un luchador, heridas y repletas de callos debido al uso continuo de armas durante el combate. Ahora tenían una forma innatural, pálidas, con uñas afiladas como garras y sin ningún tipo de marca o cicatriz debido a la regeneración.

Aun así, no podía permitirse sentir pena por sí mismo.

Aun que odiaba en lo que se había convertido y aunque antes hubiera preferido suicidarse antes de permanecer en esa forma, debía aceptar los hechos, y abrazar el poder.

Pues, aunque su forma era grotesca, era más fuerte de lo que había sido en vida, y más fuerte de lo que podría haber sido si hubiera sido invocado en otra clase.

Ya no quedaba nada del rey, ni del guerrero, ni del noble. Solo existía la leyenda del monstruo, el monstruo que muchos aseguraban, había sido el cuándo aún estaba vivo.

Un monstruo muy parecido a lo que ahora dormía a unos metros frente a él.

Lentamente se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su Master. Cuando llego, se agacho y miro su rostro con detenimiento, mientras se preguntaba, como no había matado todavía a un ser tan repulsivo.

Su Master, dormía, ignorante de la situación actual, su respiración, sus latidos, su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Todo parecía humano.

Sin embargo, él la había visto despierta, la había visto despedazar un hombre y comerse su carne, la había visto beber la sangre como si fuera el néctar más delicioso que jamás haya existido.

Era una contradicción, y eso le molestaba. ¿Que era su Master, un humano o una bestia?

Mientras pensaba esto, una sensación corrió por su espalda.

Había alguien más en el cuarto además de ellos dos.

Lentamente se levantó, pero no saco su lanza ni adopto ninguna postura de combate, y simplemente hablo:

-¿Has venido aquí a morir? –pregunto al visitante.

-Se podría decir que nunca estuve vivo realmente –una voz burlona llego a sus oídos, lo que lo enfureció e hizo que se diera vuelta para finalmente verlo.

El visitante parecía humano, pero sus rasgos eran terriblemente exagerados. Tenía la piel blanca como el papel, un tanto similar a la de él mismo, ojos azul oscuro, pelo morado, largo y rizado y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero extraño. Su ropa no era diferente, teniendo colores fríos: azules, morados y celestes por todas partes.

Lo más destacable, además de su sombrero, era una especie de capa hecha de piel, como muchas partes de su atuendo, morada, y tres colas puntiagudas similares a la que tiene los demonios en los cuentos de hadas.

Esta apariencia tan extraña, hacían que el ser pareciera un payaso.

Y aun así, se trataba de un Servant, él podía sentirlo.

Luego de que el Servant de negro termino de estudiar a su visitante, volvió a hablar, esta vez, mirando al otro Servant.

-¿Qué te propones al venir a mi territorio, bufón? Mi curiosidad es lo único que impide que te destroce –declaro el Servant de negro.

-Ahhh, vamos, solo quiero presentarme ante mi competidor, ¿tan malo es eso? ¿Es que todos los Servants de esta guerra tienen mal humor? –respondió el Servant, con un tono de decepción.

Como respuesta a su comentario, el Servant de negro hizo aparecer su lanza, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en la inútil charla, el ignorante debía morir. Si no lo había matado todavía, era porque su presencia era minúscula y poco amenazante, pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera.-dijo el otro Servant mientras hacia un gesto con las manos. ¡Todavía, ni siquiera me he presentado! ¿Es que acaso no tienes modales? -dijo, con un tono de indignación y siguió:-bueno, supongo que no puedo esperar mucho de la clase Berserker, ¿no es así?

En ese instante, el Servant de negro arremetió contra el otro Servant, haciendo un corte horizontal a una velocidad inhumana. El Servant payaso no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue partido a la mitad

Ambos pedazos de su cuerpo cayeron al piso y se convirtieron en prana, que se disolvió en el aire, dando muerte al Servant.

O eso es lo que parecía, pero su presencia no había desaparecido.

Cuando el Servant de negro, se dio cuenta, volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba su master, pero era demasiado tarde.

Del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba la figura que hacía unos pocos segundos había sido cortada por la mitad, solo que estaba entera, sonriendo y viendo como la Master del Servant de negro dormía, mientras balanceaba unas tijeras enormes con sus dedos.

La master permanecía inconsciente, como si nada pudiera perturbar su profundo sueño.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que solo de esta forma podemos hablar ¿eh?

El Servant de negro apretó los dientes, pero se quedó en silencio, tal vez valía la pena escuchar que tenía que decir, después de todo, era poco probable que adivinara su clase tan fácilmente.

Cuando la mayoría lo confundirían con un Lancer, debido al arma que usaba, él era, como bien había dicho el Servant payaso, un Berserker que aun retenerla su cordura. Es más, podría decirse que su Master estaba más hundida en la locura que él.

Mientras jugaba con sus tijeras y las acercaba peligrosamente a la Master de Berserker, habló:

-Al fin puedo presentarme, soy el Servant Caster, a tu servicio- hizo una reverencia y continúo –pero si no te gusta ese nombre, puedes llamarme con el nombre que me dio mi padre:

Hizo una pausa, en la que se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mefistofeles

La declaración tomo por sorpresa a otro Servant, Caster, acababa de revelar su verdadero nombre.

Mefistofeles…. Un demonio perteneciente al folclore alemán. Su leyenda más famosa es la titulada "Fausto" en la que hace un trato con el erudito Fausto por poder y conocimiento a cambio de que el hombre sea su sirviente.

-No me tomes por idiota, bufón –respondió Berserker ofendido- sé muy bien que el grial no tiene la capacidad de invocar dioses ni demonios.

-Un demonio…..–dijo Caster, como pensativo –sí, no soy nada como eso, mi origen es bastante más humilde la verdad- reconoció Caster y continuo- no es como si mi leyenda pudiera comparase a la del Conde Dracul-

No termino la frase, o mejor dicho, no pudo terminar la frase.

Su garganta, había sido penetrada profundamente por múltiples lanzas, pero no era solo eso lo que le impedía hablar, eran las otras 57 lanzas clavadas en sus pies, piernas, pecho, brazos, manos, ojos y cabezas.

Un rio de sangre se formó debajo del Servant, hasta que este por fin cayó muerto y su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose en el aire, junto con las lanzas, una vez más.

Mientras se desvanecía, Berserker reconoció su error.

Había subestimado al Servant por que su presencia era minúscula comparada a la de él, creyendo que podía sacarle información.

Pero era todo lo contrario, el Servant payaso, Caster, había visto a través de él, no solo había descubierto su clase, si no que conocía su verdadera identidad también.

Por eso, no servía de nada seguir escondiéndose, por lo que no se contuvo y utilizo su Noble Fantasma, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su "Master", no si quería evitar que esta guerra terminara como aquella otra vez.

Mantuvo su lanza lista, esperando un contraataque, pero nada sucedió

La presencia del Servant se había desvanecido, pero dudaba que estuviera muerto, ya había sido engañado 2 veces como para creerlo.

Ahora que pensaba las cosas más calmadas, recordó como estaba vestido Caster, era un bufón sin dudas, hombres que históricamente ocupan un lugar muy cercano a los Reyes, actuando y distrayéndolos de los problemas que conlleva la monarquía.

Pero también, a su manera, controlándolos.

Después de todo, era peligroso confiar en un idiota, pero era aún peor confiar en alguien que su trabajo es actuar como idiota.

Berserker hizo desaparecer su lanza y relajo sus músculos, al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

Hace unas pocas horas, una mujer, la Servant con manos monstruosas, lo había vencido cuando debería haber estado al tope de su poder, y ahora, Caster había averiguado su identidad.

Tal vez el Encantamiento de Locura, habilidad característica dela clase Berserker le estaba afectando sin que se diera cuenta.

De repente, un sonido familiar llego a sus oídos.

La figura que había permanecido quieta durante toda la confrontación, ahora abría sus ojos rojos, gruñía, y se preparaba para salir a cazar su próxima presa.

Su Master finalmente había despertado.

...

A unos kilómetros del hotel donde se hospedaban Berserker y su Master, encima de un edificio, se encontraba el espíritu heroico Caster, un ser que había muerto 2 veces aquel día.

Con una mirada de placer, observo el hotel un tiempo, aun saboreando la expresión de ira y odio que Berserker le había dado.

-Eres muy fácil de molestar, V-l-a-d-chan. –Dijo, para sí mismo- Ni siquiera aquel caballero negro de los Eizberns tuvo la decencia de asesinarme dos veces.

-Aun así, no esperaba que usaras tu Noble Fantasma, Vlad, te creía más inteligente que eso, ¿tanto te ofende que te comparen con un vampiro? ¿Con un demonio chupa-sangre? Si fuera yo, Vlad, estaría encantado.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y siguió hablando.

-Y…. Con eso ya son 12, todavía faltan un par y no me queda mucha prana, debería evitar morir por ahora si quiero mantener mis Nobles Fantasmas activos.

Luego de unos minutos, abandono la vista y siguió hablando.

-Y los últimos son…. Esa chica Tohsaka y Assassin, aún quedan varias horas para el atardecer, así que debería "visitarlos" pronto.

Al decir esto, Caster chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	7. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Blindness**

 **-"Para conocer a tu enemigo, primero debes conocerte a ti mismo"-**

"¿Cómo había terminado todo así?", esa era la pregunta que ocupaba la mente de Ellis Tohsaka mientras veía como uno de sus enemigos mortales, uno de los 6 Masters que debían morir para que ella sobreviviera, devoraba platos de takoyaki como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida.

Era difícil creer que unas horas antes, esa misma persona la había llevado a una trampa y había vencido a su Servant.

No importa cuántas veces lo dudara, él era un Magus, aunque algo diferente de los que se había encontrado durante su estancia en la torre del reloj.

La mayoría de Magus buscan el conocimiento y la sabiduría por sobre todas las cosas, incluso, por sobre las implicaciones morales que puedan traer sus ambiciones y experimentos. Ella misma no era muy distinta a los Magus de la torre del reloj, aunque reconocía que era más suave cuando se trataba con vidas humanas.

El joven que estaba frente a ella, pelo marrón, uniforme escolar, no parecía más que un adolescente común y corriente a simple vista, pero eso era una ilusión, una en la que no volvería a caer.

Su expresión durante su enfrentamiento le abrió los ojos. Estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos marrones estaban enfocados en ella, indiferentes de la espada que Assassin había puesto en su cuello, como si supiera que nada podía salir mal.

Como si supiera que ella no tenía pensado matarlo, incluso proponiendo una tregua cuando Assassin había sido derrotado, con una voz que no mostraba miedo o incluso, asombro.

En ese momento, ella estaba segura de que había sido engañada, que su apariencia común era un disfraz y lo que había debajo era un poderoso Magus, listo para usarla y matarla cuando fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, su hipótesis se vino abajo cuando, en vez de una discusión seria, el joven, que aún no había dado su nombre, había empezado a comer, o mejor dicho, a tragar sin masticar platos y platos de takoyaki.

¿Acaso esto era un juego? ¿Le estaba mostrando esta falta de respeto para decirle que ella no era nada? ¿Qué podría derrotarla con solo quererlo?

Ellis Tohsaka apretó los dientes, Assassin aún no se había recuperado, y aun que ella podría dar pelea como Magus, un humano no puede derrotar a un Servant.

Y menos a uno como ella.

La primera vez que vio a su propio Servant, Assassin , no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Aunque ella tenía un conocimiento básico de los Servants, la teoría y la realidad eran cosas distintas.

El hombre que había aparecido en su living estaba muy por encima de ella, ese hombre poseía una enorme cantidad de Prana, mucho mayor a la de cualquier Magus que hubiera conocido y parecía estar en un plano de existencia muy superior a la de ella, muy superior a la de cualquier humano.

Que su actitud fuera más bien molesta e irritante, la verdad, la tranquilizaba un poco, pues mostraba que aunque el ser hubiera superado los límites de la humanidad, que se hubiera convertido en un héroe, amado y venerado por las personas, aún quedaba algo humano dentro de él, que no era simplemente una máquina de matar.

Tuvo una experiencia distinta con el Servant que confrontaron el primer día de la guerra, pues parecía que el Servant estaba escapando de algo y por eso, Assassin logró tomarla por sorpresa y fue herida gravemente.

Entonces comenzaron a perseguirla, pero se les escapo. Ni ella ni Assassin pudieron distinguir bien los rasgos del Servant, lo único que pudieron identificar es que era una mujer y tenía un largo pelo blanco.

Pero el Servant de "el" era diferente a ambos.

Assassin era su Servant, por lo que Ellis solo podía verlo como un aliado, por más irritante y sarcástico que fuera a veces, y el Servant de pelo blanco había sido desde el principio una presa, que no opuso resistencia y solo escapo.

En cambio, el Servant de las garras doradas podría haberla asesinado con solo mover un dedo y sin que ella ni su Servant pudieran darse cuenta.

Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, en el momento en que sintió como era apresada por esas garras, como el frio metal dorado tocaba su cuello, fue la primera vez que sintió miedo desde que había empezado la guerra del santo grial, fue la primera vez que su vida fue puesta en riesgo de verdad.

Cuando por fin fue liberada y vio al dueño de las monstruosas garras, se quedó sin palabras, no por la mirada fría y trágica del Servant, no por su enorme cantidad de Prana, que superaba ampliamente a la de Assassin, ni siquiera por el tamaño tan…..generoso de su pecho.

Fue porque lo que estaba frente a ella no era un héroe, no había forma de que lo fuera. Su madre le había advertido que el Grial podía invocar toda clase de espíritus como Servants, aunque no fueran "héroes" con todas las letras, mientras la gente hubiera creído en ellos, podían entrar al trono de los héroes.

Pero lo que veía no era ni remotamente parecido, era mas bien, todo lo contrario.

Un monstruo.

No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que esa mujer de pelo morado y mirada perdida era un Monstruo.

¿Qué clase de héroe usaría enormes garras que eran más grandes que su propio cuerpo para luchar? ¿Qué héroe no mostraría emoción alguna, aun cuando se está enfrentado a un igual?

No, eso no era un espíritu heroico, debía ser un Monstruo.

Por eso, tenía miedo, miedo del monstruo que había aparecido como Servant y miedo de la persona que pudiera invocar tal monstruo.

Pero eso no iba a detenerla.

Si, tenía miedo, pero ella era una Tohsaka y había estado preparándose toda su vida para esta guerra.

La familia Tohsaka había estado vinculada con el Santo Grial desde que su antepasado, Nagato Tohsaka ofreció sus dominios para que se llevara a cabo el ritual.

Desde ese entonces, todos los cabeza de familia habían participado en la guerra, su abuelo había participado, su madre había participado y ella no sería la excepción.

Cuando otros habrían estado disconformes o furiosos por estar obligados en participar en una guerra sin posibilidad de elección, ella lo veía como una prueba, un obstáculo en su camino, un reto para probar que era digna ser una Tohsaka.

Por eso, se esforzó estudiando el arte de su familia, imbuyendo cada día un poco de Prana en las gemas, practicando varios hechizos guardados en su Cresta Mágica, incluso intentado realizar complicados hechizos de proyección. Todo, para que cuando llegara la fatídica guerra, ella estuviera preparada.

Para que cuando llegara el día en que tuviera miedo, pudiera luchar contra él.

Y ahora, estaba decidía a luchar contra el Magus que tenía en frente.

Aclaro su garganta y luego hablo:

-Entonces... ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿o estas muy ocupado para responderme? –dijo Ellis, con un tono acusador.

El otro parece haberse sorprendido al escuchar la voz de ella, como si eso lo hubiera despertado de un trance, pero unos segundos después retomo su postura y finalmente hablo:

-Hakuno Kishinami. Ese es mi nombre…o al menos, eso creo.

...

Por alguna razón, respondí con sinceridad ante la pregunta de la master enemiga, tal vez era porque no había hablado con nadie desde hace tiempo sobre mi amnesia o tal vez era por qué al estar comiendo había bajado mi guardia.

Era entendible que pasara eso, no había comido nada desde el momento en que abandone Escocia, así que estaba bastante hambriento. Por desgracia, no tener memoria también significaba que no tenía ahorros ni capital ni ninguna clase de fondo monetario, por lo que sencillamente no podía comprar comida.

La mayoría de los ahorros que me dejo mi maestro se fueron en el viaje y alojamiento en Escocia, por lo que cuando llegué a Fuyuki estaba completamente sin dinero.

Había estado tanto tiempo deseando recordar mi pasado, que me había olvidado de mi presente.

Por eso, cuando vi comida, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en saciar mi apetito, aun con la master enemiga mirándome con asco.

Su voz, un tanto ofendida, me dio una idea clara de que lo que había estado haciendo era descortés, pero disculparme solo sería una señal de debilidad, así que me abstuve.

La master enemiga me miro confundida mientras preguntaba

-¿Creo? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, es solo un decir-dije, tratando de ocultar mi condición- como sea, tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo.

-Mi nombre es…..soy Ellis, dejémoslo así.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tienes miedo de dar tu nombre completó?-inquirí.

-Es mejor así, después de todo, nunca había oído hablar del apellido "Kishinami", no tengo forma de comprobar que ese sea tu verdadero nombre- dijo la master enemiga, Ellis.

-Muy bien… Eso es suficiente por ahora –dije, moviéndome al tema principal- Seré breve, quiero llegar a un acuerdo de ayuda mutua.

Ayuda que me servirá para comprobar mi información sobre la guerra, ya que con la invocación del Lip estoy comenzando a dudar que sea correcta. Pero claro, no puedo decirle eso a ella.

La mirada de Ellis cambio a una de incredulidad.

-¿Ayuda mutua? Estoy segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda realmente, tu Servant derroto al mío sin problemas.

-Es verdad, pero este es una guerra. La fuerza bruta puede ganar una pelea, más no una guerra. Y mucho menos una como esta.

Hice una pausa y continúe.

-Se necesitan dos cosas más además de fuerza para conseguir una victoria, y son: ventaja numérica e inteligencia enemiga.

Ellis cruzo los brazos y me miro como diciendo que continuase.

-Creo que es obvio, pero hay 5 Masters y 5 Servants más allá afuera, no es muy común, pero podría haber alianzas entre ellos, y si un Servant ya es difícil de matar aunque este solo, ni hablar que pasaría si fueran dos. ¿Te imaginas la fuerza que tendría un ataque combinado de Saber y Berseker? ¿O flechas de un Archer encantadas con la excepcional magia de un Caster ? Es demasiado peligroso para un solo Master.

Ellis se mantuvo en silencio, así que continúe.

-Y reunir inteligencia enemiga es más importante, si quieres hacer alguna estrategia para derrotar a tu enemigo, antes debes conocerlo. Juntos podemos reunir información de todos los Master más rápido que haciéndolo solos. Tener a Assassin es una ventaja en ese sentido.

Que haya nombrado la clase de su Servant debió haberla alertado, porque interrumpió mi discurso por primera vez.

-Assassin puede buscar a todos los masters y descubrir sus identidades. Más que ayuda mutua, solo me estarías usando ¿me equivoco? –dijo Ellis, mirándome con una mirada de desafío.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que esa es su especialidad-dije y remate con un tono algo burlón- aun así, mi Servant logro aparecer atrás de ti sin que él se diera cuenta ¿me equivoco?

Ellis mostró una expresión de enfado y dijo.

-Un Servant capaz de burlar la detección de un Assassin… como podría….

La realidad es que yo tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero Lip parece tener varios trucos bajo su manga.

-Eso no puedo decirlo, pero está claro que prefieres tenerme de amigo, más que de enemigo, ¿no, es así, Ellis?

Ellis volvió a callar, la había arrinconado.

-Quizás no hayamos empezado de la mejor forma, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ayudarnos, ¿Qué dices, Ellis?

Espere unos segundos mientras Ellis meditaba, pero estaba claro qué iba a elegir, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Sin embargo, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, a mis odios llego una respuesta que no esperaba.

\- ¿Lo estas intentado muy duro, eh? Pero no eres tan bueno mintiendo.

Esta vez era yo el que se había quedado mudo.

-No me estás hablando a mí, Kishinami, le estás hablando a una pieza de ajedrez, o al menos así es como me vez. No estás pensando en mí como una potencial aliada, sino un simple escalón para llegar al grial.

-Eso…eso no es cierto.

-Lo es, Kishimani, tus expresiones te delatan, tal como lo hicieron en la bodega la primera vez que nos vimos, tus ojos llenos de ambición, tu sonrisa de placer cuando te das cuenta de que todo salió como lo planeaste. No puedes ocultar eso con un simple discurso vacío.

-…

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, en el que sus palabras llegaban a mi cerebro, mientras intentaba procesar el significado exacto de ellas.

Pero uno segundos después, Ellis volvió a hablar en un tono de resignación.

-Aun así, está claro que no tengo ninguna opción, por lo menos ya sé que esperar de ti -al decir esto se formó una sonrisa en su rostro- Al menos puedo estar segura de que tu rostro me avisara cuando decidas apuñalarme por la espalda.

Habiendo dicho esto, Ellis se levantó de su silla, y mientras limpiaba los restos de comida en su lado de la mesa, hablo:

-Como sea, ahora somos colaboradores, pero es peligroso que nos vean juntos, reúne toda la información que tengas y nos encontraremos mañana al anochecer en el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Habiendo dicho eso, se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera! –grite.

Ellis se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta para verme. Aun así, le hable.

-Si….si ibas a aceptar mi oferta, entonces, ¿porque me has dicho todo eso? ¿No es una ventaja para ti conocer mis intenciones?

-No tengo una razón la verdad, tal vez soy demasiado buena -diciendo esto, se dio vuelta y me miro directamente a los ojos- no intentes engañar a alguien cuando nunca lo has hecho, porque un error como este, Kishinami, podría costarte la vida.

Cuando termino de decir eso, Ellis siguió caminando, y se alejó de mí hasta que solo fue un punto en el horizonte, el color de su cabello era casi tan brillante como la anaranjada luz de la tarde.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado, pero debió haber sido mucho ya que la moza se acercó a mí diciendo que el local de comida estaba a punto de cerrar.

Me disculpe y salí.

El plan había salido medianamente bien, había confirmado la existencia de las clases, y que solo hay siete Magi que actúan como Masters, al igual que siete Servants invocados. Con eso, puedo confirmar que la información que tengo es correcta, o por lo menos, la mayoría.

Conceptos como "Alter ego" debía tratarlos con más cautela, ya que habían salido de la boca de Lip y no del conocimiento que poseía desde un inicio.

Había conseguido información y un aliado, el plan había salido bien.

Si, había salido bien.

¿Si había salido bien, entonces por qué no estoy feliz? ¿Qué es este vacío que siento?...

Las palabras de Ellis volvieron a mi cabeza: "Un error como este podría costarte la vida". Esa frase seguía en mi mente, sin que pudiera entender su significado.

Estos días en Fuyuki aprendí la edad de la credencial con el nombre de Hakuno Kishinami, derroté a dos ejecutores que iban tras mi cabeza, invoque a un Servant poderoso y logre coaccionar a una Master para que trabajara conmigo. No hubo errores, todo se realizó perfectamente.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Ellis no abandonaban mi cerebro.

Era verdad, no tenía intención de alargar mucho tiempo mi alianza con Ellis, solo lo suficiente para sacarle la información que quería, luego, la haría abandonar la guerra haciéndola gastar sus hechizos de comando o cortándole el brazo si fuera necesario.

Aun así, ella había visto atreves de mí.

¿Era en realidad tan obvio? ¿Mi fachada se había caído tan rápido?

No quería reconocerlo, pero tal vez era verdad, tal vez mis habilidades interpersonales no eran las mejores. Y no es de extrañar, creo que podría contar a las personas con las que he hablado desde que tengo memoria con los dedos.

Eso era un problema, y no me gusta tener problemas. Ya tengo suficiente con no tener memorias y con un Servant que me llama padre.

En ese momento recordé otra de mis preocupaciones, la invocación irregular de mi Servant.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de estar preocupándome por otra cosa, por ahora, debía hablar con mi Servant, el problema con Ellis podría esperar.

-¿Estás ahí, Lip? -dije, hablándole al aire.

Después de unos segundos llego la respuesta.

-Sí, Padre, nunca abandonaría tu lado. –dijo Lip, hablándome sin revelar su presencia.

-Lo prometí, debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas.

-….

-Por ahora, vayamos a un lugar más apartado para que puedas materializarte.

Quería hablar adecuadamente con mi Servant, cara a cara, quería poder verla de nuevo. Aunque sabía que ella no quería mostrase, quería verla, no era un simple capricho, _necesitaba_ verla.

Aunque el sol todavía estuviera a punto de esconderse en el horizonte, no había muchos lugares donde pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Lip, ni siquiera las bodegas de esta mañana eran seguras.

Había descartado mi idea original de hacer tratos con "el", así que la mansión Matou no era una opción, sin mencionar que tendría que pedirle a Lip que me llevara a Miyama, pues el puente había quedado inutilizable.

Por suerte, existía un plan B.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar entre los altos rascacielos del corazón de Shinto, finalmente logre alejarme de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, llegando a una zona más rural. Mientras caminaba, pude ver a lo lejos mi destino: el Bosque de Shinto.

No lo dude mucho y me adentre en él. Aunque no era tan frondoso como su contraparte en Miyama, uno podría perderse si no se sabe el destino de antemano.

Una antigua mansión "embrujada" a las afuera de Shinto, se ganó su fama debido a que nadie la había ocupado en años, y aun así, se decía que la atmósfera cambiaba cuando uno se acerba a ella, que algo extraño y tenebroso ocupaba la mansión, y alejaba a los que pasaban cerca de ella.

Por desgracia, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por esas tonterías, embrujada o no, debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

Luego de un largo trayecto esquivando ramas, pisando raíces y ahuyentando algún que otro bicho, logramos llegar a la mansión.

Dos pisos, con una cantidad numerosa de ventanas y un gran portón azul. La vegetación que subía por uno de los lados de la edificación y la sensación de antigüedad que trasmitía recordaban levemente a la mansión Matou.

Cuando comencé a acercarme, pude notar un cambio. Sentía como el cielo se volvía más oscuro, como el viento soplaba más fuerte y de cómo los bichos que antes me habían molestado con su cantar se callaban.

Un campo de fuerza, al parecer, creado para alejar a los curiosos y ladrones, pero eso no iba a pararme. Ignore lo que ocurría a mí alrededor y me enfoque en llegar a una de las ventanas del edificio. Una vez ahí, reforcé rápidamente mi mano y rompí una de las ventanas, logrando entrar a la mansión.

Una vez adentro, me encontré en uno de los pasillos de la mansión que, contrariamente al exterior de la misma, estaba limpio y reluciente, como si alguien la hubiera limpiado hace poco.

Solo por si acaso, reforcé mis extremidades y empecé a registrar la mansión, lo más sigilosamente posible, pero no había de que preocuparse, no cuando tenía a Lip de mi lado.

Luego de revisar la mansión de arriba a abajo, no logre encontrar a nada, sin embargo, no había dudas de que alguien había estado en la mansión, por lo que debía estar alerta.

O eso me dije a mi mismo, mientras me acostaba en una de las enormes camas de dos plazas ubicadas en segundo piso de la mansión. La suavidad y la sensación de tranquilidad de poder acostarse en una cama era uno de esos placeres de la vida que había olvidado.

Mientras miraba el techo, me tome unos segundos para aclarar mis ideas, y finalmente, hable:

-Puedes mostraste, Lip

Me senté en la cama para apreciar su aparición.

La capa de invisibilidad que cubría Lip desapareció y mi Servant apareció frente a mí una vez más.

Sus enormes garras doradas llamaron mi atención una vez más, ahora que no tenía una espada en el cuello, podía apreciarlas mejor. No parecían ser simples garras, también poseían una apariencia mecánica, tal vez escondiendo algún tipo de mecanismo que las hacia funcionar.

También pude apreciar que el metal dorado no se detenía en las "manos" de Lip, si no que subía por su brazo para terminar justo antes de los hombros. La blanca piel que podía verse en los espacios entre el metal demostraba que las garras de oro no eran las verdaderas manos de Lip, si no que eran un arma que ella usaba sobre ellas.

Lo segundo que llamo mi atención fue la…..fisionomía de sus pechos. Eran grandes, demasiado grandes y que solo fueran cubiertos con unas correas oscuras me hacían dudar sobre la salud mental de mi Servant.

Le seguían más cinturones oscuros tapando su cintura, unos pantalones inflados que eran obviamente mucho más grandes que sus caderas y unas medias negras que terminaban en un par de botas moradas.

Ese era mi Servant, Passionlip.

-Por favor…no mires demasiado -dijo Lip con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes algún problema con tu apariencia, Lip? –dije, guardándome el comentario de que debería vestir algo que fuera una prenda de vestir de verdad en vez de correas negras.

-No….pero…..soy fea…..no me gustaría que nadie sufriera….por verme –dijo Lip, esforzando su voz.

-…

Sentí como empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, esto no iba a terminar bien. Por el momento cambiaría de tema, aún tenía muchas preguntas.

-Como sea, Lip, como dije hace rato, tengo varias preguntas que me gustaría hacerte….

-Sobre eso…..-me interrumpió- puedes preguntarme lo que quiera, Padre, pero yo tampoco entiendo…..que está pasando.

-Debes saber algo-dije con incredulidad- por ejemplo, ¿qué es un Alter ego?

Ella se había presentado como uno la primera vez que nos vimos, en lugar de decir alguna de las clases normales de Servant, y quería saber que significaba eso.

-Un Alter ego es…..un Alter ego, padre.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Deberías saberlo….Padre, un Alter ego es un fragmento de las emociones de… Madre.

Me quede perplejo ante esta respuesta.

-¿Y quién es esa "Madre"?

-Madre es Madre.

Mi dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a empeorar.

-Eso no es una respuesta -repetí

-Deberías saberlo padre….ya que tu…eres como ella.

Una vez más me quede perplejo.

-Que significa…

-Si…si…..me permites, Padre, yo también tengo…..una pregunta –dijo Lip, interrumpiéndome.

-Espera, todavía no me has dicho nad-

¿Por qué…..?-dijo interrumpiéndome una vez más. Su voz había tomado un tono que nunca antes había tenido, uno más lejos de la tristeza y más cercano a la desesperación.

¿Por qué te….?-siguió diciendo, era como si intentara hablar, pero su voluntad no fuera suficiente para formar palabras.

Hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Por qué te ves como Hakuno-san?

-….. ¿Eh?

-Esa…es la pregunta... ¿Por qué te ves como Hakuno-san?

Estuve un rato tratando de procesar el significado de la pregunta, hasta que unas palabras salieron de mi boca, no porque hubiera querido decirla, no porque hubiera pensado una respuesta; fue más bien, un reflejo.

-Lip…..yo soy Hakuno.

-¡No! –El grito de Lip sonó tan fuerte que era difícil creer que era de ella.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que pude ver como lagrimas caía de los ojos de Lip.

-Hakuno-san…..Hakuno-san…..esta muerto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Antes que nada, pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, tengo que revisar mas los capítulos antes de publicarlo.

Como sea, estoy feliz sobre el resultado final de este capitulo, aunque me haya tomado mas tiempo. Poco a poco van a ir apareciendo los demas Masters y Servants, aunque algunos no van a tener tanto protagonismo hasta "A Journey of Cruelty". Por cierto, viendo hacia donde se dirije la historia creo que deberia cambiar el genero de "aventura" al de "misterio".

Como siempre, si les gusto, si tiene alguna opinión sobre el capitulo, o si están tremendamente perdidos y quieren preguntarme algo, dejen un comentario o review, les contestare con muchos gusto.


	8. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Tunnel Vision**

" **No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver"**

-¿Qué…que acabas de decir? –dije, no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado.

Mi Servant me miró, los ojos violetas estaban húmedos, su expresión era una de completa desesperación, una que pedía a gritos que la salvara del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Lip, repite lo que acabas de decir -Exigí, levantándome de la cama y acercándome a mi Servant.

Lip, aun llorando, finalmente lo repitió.

-Hakuno-san…está muerto.

Lo había oído fuerte y claro, y aun así, me negaba a aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, _**yo**_ _no estaba muerto_ , estaba aquí, con ella.

-Eso…eso es mentira -dije mirando a mi Servant directamente a los ojos, mientras un sentimiento de ira recorría mi cuerpo.

No podía aceptarlo, por eso, me enfurecí, ¿por qué mentiría mi Servant? ¿Que ganaría ella con mentir? No había ninguna explicación.

-¿Por qué mientes, Lip? –pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ella, mi voz un poco más alterada de lo normal.

-No…no…es una mentira…el…esta…

-¡MENTIRA! –grité acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Ella no hizo nada para alejarme, las enormes garras de oro se encontraban descansando en el suelo, sin la mínima señal de que fueran a moverse.

-¿ _ **Yo**_ estoy aquí, hablando contigo, como puedes decir que estoy muerto?

Intente buscar algún indicio de engaño en sus ojos, algún indicio de que su llanto fuera una actuación, pero solo pude ver desesperación en ellos.

-Porque…porque ….no eres Hakuno-san -dijo Lip, luego, aparto su vista de mí, y susurro en voz baja- no eres…..el Hakuno que yo amé -dijo Lip finalmente.

En ese momento mi razón se esfumo, y el unico sentimiento que permanecio en mi mente era odio.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Agarre a mi Servant fuertemente por los hombros y la lleve contra la pared. Nuevamente no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, las garras doradas simplemente se movieron con ella e hicieron un sonido metálico al volver a chocar contra el piso.

Me acerque a ella, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su respiración, su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío.

-¡Desde el principio no has hecho más que hablar en código! ¿¡Que tiene que ver el amor con todo esto!? ¿¡Cómo esperas que te entienda!?

-Me…estas…lastimando-dijo Lip, sufriendo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Hakuno Kishinami? ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amabas?¡Habla!

-Por favor….soy muy…..sensible…por favor, suéltame -rogó Lip, su voz llena de dolor.

-¿Y si no soy Hakuno, entonces dime, quién soy? ¿¡Quién soy!?

Era lo único que deseaba, era mi razón de vivir, el motor que me daba energía para dar cada paso, saber quién soy. Si no era Hakuno Kishinami, entonces ¿quién era?

-No….no lo sé…..perdóname.

-¿eh?

-Perdóname….por hacerte sufrir.

-¿De que estas hablan-? –no logre terminar el grito, por que sentí como algo caía por mi mejilla. Toque mi rostro y me di cuenta de que era una lagrima, había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta.

Pero ella se había dado cuenta, la chica que tenía frente a mí, la chica que había arrinconado, exigiendo que me contara la verdad, la chica que forcé a hablar, ignorando sus sentimientos, gritándole a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto llorar, se había dado cuenta.

Y se disculpaba, por haberme hecho derramar una lagrima.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

Lentamente retire mis manos de Lip y me senté en la cama,agarrando mi cabeza fuertemente, intenté recuperar mi cordura. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No estaba pensando, era como si la ira se hubiera apoderado de mí.

Nunca me había dejado llevar por las emociones, siempre tuve claro mi objetivo y como planeaba conseguirlo.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué hice algo tan innecesario? ¿Algo tan estúpido? Lastimar a mi Servant, a mi único aliado en esta guerra.

No logro entenderlo.

-Lo….siento -Lip volvió a repetir.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿No debía ser yo el que me disculpara? ¿No era yo el que la había tratado mal?

-Siempre…..digo cosa…que no debería decir…..daño a la los demás…..sin quererlo…por eso, todos me odiaron…por eso….morí.

¿Por qué…porque Lip seguía culpándose de todo? Nunca podré entender los problemas que tiene mi Servant…

En ese momento, me di cuenta.

Mi Servant, había estado sufriendo desde que la invoque. Nunca se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca logre escucharla reír. La tristeza y la melancolía en su voz nunca la abandonaron.

¿No era mi deber procurar que mi compañera estuviera en perfectas condiciones para la guerra? ¿Apoyarla para que pudiera darlo todo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no darme cuenta de esto hasta ahora? Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, invoque a un Servant fuerte, derrote a un master enemigo, y reuní información. Todo eso estaba bien, no podía ver como algo tan simple se me había pasado...

Saque las manos de mi cara y mire a Lip, buscando una respuesta.

Ella seguía cabizbaja, intentando no mirarme.

-Lip...yo...

-No...

-¿Como?

-Lo...entiendo...soy un desastre... no hago nada bien, Madre siempre lo decia...-Finalmente me miro- pero...estoy intentando cambiar, así que por favor...no me dejes, no quiero volver a sentir eso, no de nuevo, lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón. -dijo Lip, con un tono de desprecio similar al que habia tenido durante el enfrentamiento con Ellis.

-¿Que estas dicie-? -No pude seguir hablando. Por que en ese momento lo entendí todo. Habia estado haciendo las cosas...mal.

Nunca, desde que invoque a Passionlip, me detuve a pensar en ella.

Eramos dos extraños hablando. Yo no la entendía y ella no me entendía a mi.

Ella no conocía mi objetivo ni mi deseo y yo no entendía que era lo que la atormentaba.

He estado apresurándome demasiado, aun cuando no conocía mi Servant del todo, y decidí enfrentar a otro Master e intentar engañarla para que colaborara conmigo.

Y eso podría haber resultado mortal. La confrontación podría haber salido mal, Lip podria haber asesinado al otro Master, o el otro Servant podría haber sido demasiado para nosotros.E Demasiados factores dejados al azar.

He estado actuando estúpidamente, si quiero ganar la guerra, tengo que poner mis prioridades en orden. debo aprender a caminar antes que correr.

Necesito a Lip para ganar. Si dependiera solo de mí, tal vez podría darme el lujo de pensar solo en mi meta, pero este no es el caso, por más fuerte que sea, un humano no puede derrotar a un Servant.

Recuperar mis recuerdos es importante pero…tal vez no es lo único en lo que debería preocuparme ahora, he estado posponiendo lo inevitable, diciéndome a mi mismo que solo eran problemas pasajeros, cuando se trataban de cosas importantes.

Como el nombre de Hakuno Kishinami.

Seque la lágrima que había bajado por mi mejilla.

No había olvidado lo que dijo Lip, una verdad de la que estuve huyendo desde que llegue a Fuyuki y visite Homurahara, una que ignore y ahora volvía a afectarme.

Peor, las cosas comenzaban a mezclarse, Lip parecía conocer a "Hakuno Kishinami", y eso me descolocaba.

Tengo que llegar a ella, entenderla, saber lo que siente. Pero…..no puedo cometer el mismo error que con Ellis. Si intento engañarla, es muy probable que se dé cuenta.

Entonces...solo tengo que decir la verdad.

-Lo siento, Lip –dije finalmente, bajando la cabeza, las palabras pesaban más de lo normal, quizás nunca me había disculpado de verdad.

Y no estaba mintiendo, de verdad estaba arrepentido por haberla lastimado sin razón.

-¿Eh?...Padre…tu no has hecho nada…-dijo Lip, sorprendida.

-Exacto.

Me forcé a verla y continúe.

-Fui un pésimo Master, estaba tan ocupado en mi objetivo que me olvide de ti...no, que te ignore deliberadamente. No pretendía conocerte mejor con esta charla, solo quería conocer tus debilidades y fortalezas como Servant, para poder controlarte y usarte como un peón.

Lip no respondió, solo siguió mirándome.

-Al final, nunca me importo nada más que mi ambición.

Pero no puedo ganar con esa mentalidad, necesito entender a mi Servant de verdad. Formar un "lazo" entre nosotros.

Finalmente, Lip habló.

-Incluso…se ven iguales…cuando están tristes….

-¿Qué?

-Tu…y Hakuno-san…..

Su voz era suave, pero no había un rastro de duda en sus palabras, ella estaba realmente convencida de que éramos personas diferentes.

-Lip…..no….. ¿No soy Hakuno Kishinami ?-pregunten inútilmente una vez más, aun cuando ya tenía muy clara la respuesta.

-No….por lo menos no el que yo conocí. –dijo Lip, sin una pizca de duda en su voz.

Sus palabras confirmaron mi sospecha, no, en realidad ya lo sabía.

La credencial de Hakuno Kishinami era demasiado antigua para ser mía, y la foto podría haber sido agregada mucho después.

Yo ya lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, quería aferrarme a la única "seguridad" que podría tener, aunque fuera una falsa.

-No soy….Hakuno Kishinami –repetí, para mí mismo, como tratando de convencerme.

Una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla, la siguió otra, y otra y otra.

¿Por que... estoy llorando? ¿Por que la idea de que un nombre no me pertenezca me dolía tanto?

Seque mis lagrimas.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de ese nombre, de lo mucho que significaba para mí. Tal vez por eso no pude controlar mi ira, porque no ser Hakuno estaba negando mi principio, mi "origen".

Había tomado egoístamente el nombre de Hakuno Kishinami como una forma fácil de resolver mis problemas, pero ahora debía afrontar la posibilidad de que no lo era.

...

..

.

No, no es momento de llorar.

Sea o no sea Hakuno Kishinami, aun soy un Master en la Sexta Guerra del Santo Grial y Tengo un deseo que cumplir.

Mi pasado...no, eso puede esperar, ahora lo que mas deseo es saber quien era Hakuno Kishinami. Tengo que saber más sobre el, quien era, y por qué siento ese nombre tan familiar.Y también quiero saber más de Lip, el por que de su dolor; su historia

Quiero saber, pero no debo ser agresivo, debo ir poco a poco. No puedo interrogarla, como lo he estado haciendo, debo tener una charla normal con ella.

Una verdadera charla.

-¿Lip….si te parece bien… quiere...seguir hablando conmigo?-pregunte dubitativo.

Ella me miro preocupada.

-Padre….me encantaría poder responder tu preguntas pero…

-No más preguntas.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero conocerte a ti, de verdad.

-¿Ah...? No hay nada muy importante….que conocer.

-No importa, por más minúscula que sea tu historia, quiero conocerla, a cambio -respire hondo y seguí- te contare la mía. ¿Te parece?

Si le cuento sobre mi pasado, lo poco que recuerdo, tal vez empiece a confiar en mí.

Lip hizo un gesto de preocupación, pero enseguida contesto.

-Si estás bien con una historia simple…..

-No importa, la mía es más simple aun –dije, poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bien….-Lip respiro hondo,resignada, y continuo- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

...

Los ojos azul oscuro de Mephistopheles saborearon el momento como si hubiera sido él mismo su artífice, mientras se escondía entre las ramas de los árboles y procuraba no entrar en el campo de detección del Servant.

Para una persona que desea el control y la seguridad de las cosas preestablecidas; un cambio en el panorama o una sorpresa inesperada puede ser simplemente una molestia o llevar a dicha persona a la desesperación.

Sin embargo, para el espíritu heroico Caster, la situación increíble que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos era sin lugar a dudas, interesante.

Interesante, y divertida.

Pues él era una "persona" que deseaba el control, el control de este sangriento festival de héroes llamado Guerra del Santo Grial. Deseaba ser el titiriteros tras bambalinas, la sombra del Heaven's Feels.

Y durante varios días pensó que estaba a punto de lograrlo, había "visitado" a todos los Masters y todos los Servants de la guerra, conocí sus identidades, sus motivaciones. Solo quedaba reunir una gran cantidad de Prana para cumplir su plan, para tener completo control del de la guerra.

Solo así, conseguiría divertirse, en esta nueva oportunidad de vivir que le había dado el Santo Grial.

Y sin embargo, la situación actual le producía tanta alegría, que sentía que era la voluntad del Grial guardar lo mejor para el final.

Y es que no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando la última Master que no había visitado, Ellis Tohsaka, se encontraba con un individuo que decía ser un Master, aun cuando eso era imposible.

Pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, ese tipo si era un Master, había sido una buena idea ignorar a Tohsaka y seguir a este nuevo actor después de todo.

Mephistopheles estaba ansioso. Quería entender porque no había sabido nada de este "Master" hasta ahora.

Por primera vez, desde que había sido invocado, considero seriamente desobedecer la orden de su Master.

Pero no lo hizo, no porque no pudiera, si no por que no podía arriesgarse a morir más veces. Con los demás Masters era diferente, pues había tenido información suficiente desde el principio. Pero estos dos eran un completo misterio, que preocupan incluso a alguien como él.

Por eso, respiro hondo y se contuvo. Ya habría tiempo de presentaciones, por ahora, solo se dedicaría a observar.

Por ahora.

Mientras pensaba eso, hizo lo posible para ponerse cómodo en la rama del árbol en que se encontraba, mientras observaba como la noche oscura envolvía la vieja mansión.

...

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

No existía defensa, no había Campos de restricción, ni siquiera un encantamiento simple para ocultar su presencia, el lugar estaba completamente desprotegido.

Lentamente subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones del edificio.

Rompieron la puerta y entraron, solo para encontrar lo que tanto habían temido.

En el suelo del piso franco se encontraban los cuerpos de los Magus enviados por la Asociación a Fuyuki.

Llamarlos "cuerpos" era simplemente un formalismo, pues los restos de los Magus se encontraba irreconocibles.

Los miembros cercenados se encontraban dispersos por toda la habitación, manchando cada rincón de la habitación de un rojo oscuro y formando pequeños charcos de sangre.

Una visión como esa haría huir aterrada a cualquier persona normal.

Pero no a ellos.

Carol se tapó la nariz para no respirar el hediondo olor de muerte, pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Mientras que Lord Ernerst Van't hoff avanzo sin miramientos y se acercó hacia uno de los miembros cortados de sus viejos colegas.

El viejo agarro la extremidad, una pierna, y la observo con detenimiento. Independientemente del color rojizo que presentaba las tripas de la pierna, también podían apreciarse como la piel se oscurecía en la parte donde la pierna había sido separada del cuerpo.

Van't hoff acerco la extremidad hacia su nariz, confirmado su sospecha.

La pierna había sido separada del resto del cuerpo con una explosión, eso estaba claro por la forma de la herida, pero no había ningún rastro de pólvora, lo que indicaba que la explosión se había hecho probablemente con magia o algún tipo de alquimia.

-¿Algo que interesante que mencionar, Carol? –hablo sin dejar de observar el trozo de carne que alguna vez había sido una pierna.

-Solo más trozos putrefactos. –Dijo ella, mientras investigaba otra de las habitaciones, pero después de unos segundos, agrego- por el estado en el que están los… cuerpos se podría decir que llevan muertos un tiempo considerable, tal vez días o semanas.

-Imposible-aseguro Van't hoff, sacando la vista del trozo de carne y mirando a su asistente- sus reportes seguían llegando hasta hace unos días, como podrían enviarlos si ya estaban…- se detuvo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Nosotros…., fuimos engañados –siguió el, su voz tenia una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.

Van't hoff apretó fuertemente su mano, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Quiere que avise a la Torre del Reloj?

-No.

Carol se sorprendió ante las palabras de Van't hoff

-¿Señor, no estará pensando que-?

-Si –la interrumpió Van't hoff- los Magus están muertos, y el que los mato sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaban haciendo en Fuyuki.

Respiro profundamente, lamentándose.

-Tenemos un traidor en la Torre del reloj.

...

Mientras Carol se ocupaba del resto de las habitaciones, Van't hoff hizo lo posible para contenerse, pero era imposible. Tuvo que tapar su rostro para evitar que Carol viera la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había aparecido en él.

La situación era verdaderamente hilarante, pues no había mentido en ningún momento. Había un traidor en la torre del reloj.

Y no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo.

Era una ironía realmente, gran parte de su vida la había dedicado a un solo objetivo, encontrar lo que todo Magus buscaba: un camino hacia Akasha.

Pero ahora, que estaba más cerca que nunca, en una posición que miles de Magus deseaban; había decidió rechazar la oportunidad, tirar a la basura años y años de su vida, y traicionar a los que había llamado colegas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué darle la espalda a sus creencias y dirigirse a un camino de traición?

Tal vez el Caster que lo acompañaba tenía algo que ver….

-Señor Van't hoff.

La voz de su asistente le llamo la atención.

Relajo sus músculos faciales, e hizo desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro para hablarle.

-¿Si, Carol? –Hizo que su voz pareciera la de un hombre preocupado

-Creo que debería ver esto. –dijo ella, señalando uno de los miembros cercenados.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Has logrado identificar la magia usada en la mutilación?

-No, aquí no se ha usado magia

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esta mutilación es distinta a las otras.

Van't hoff vio el pedazo de carne, un brazo, no había marcas oscuras como en las otras partes, ni había partes calcinadas, en su lugar, se apreciaba un corte limpio, como si se hubiera usado algo filoso.

-¿Qué piensas de esto, Carol?

-Es extraño, por que cortar este brazo en particular cuando se usó un tipo de explosión con todo lo demás. Además hay pocas formas de hacer un corte limpio en un brazo sin usar magia.

-¿Tal vez un encantamiento de refuerzo?

-SI, pero si consideramos que la guerra del Santo Grial comenzó en el tiempo en que murieron, hay una posibilidad muy alta de que el asesino no sea un simple humano.

Como se esperaba de ella, no se le escapa ni un detalle, hice bien en elegirla como mi asistente pensó Van't hoff.

-¿Crees que los Servants ya han sido invocados?

-No me gustaría afirmarlos sin pruebas, pero han pasado cosas fuera de lo común en los últimos tiempos, cuerpos encontrados sin una gota de sangre, luces extrañas reportadas por testigos oculares, incluso el desplome del puente que conectaba a Miyama y Shinto sobre el rio Mion. Todo parece apuntar a que la guerra ya lleva un tiempo en proceso.

Seis meses, hace seis meses que el primer Servant fue invocado, y no ocurrió en Fuyuki, si no en las mismas narices de la propia asociación. Pero Van't Hoff no iba a revelar ese detalle tan fácilmente.

Van't hoff sonrió, esta vez de forma normal.

-Eres buena en esto, Carol.

Tal vez demasiado buena para su propia seguridad.

Este cumplido la tomó por sorpresa, su rostro perdió un poco su seriedad característica.

-¿Eh?...Mu-muchas gracias, señor. Es un honor qu-

No pudo seguir hablando, pues un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo le llamo la atención.

-Ah…lo siento, lo apagare enseguida…

Carol dijo eso, pero al ver quien la llamaba cambio de idea.

-Es…la Asociación, ¿Debería contestar?

Era extraño que la Asociación llamara tan pronto, no deberían saber que los Magus estaban muertos aun, la llamada intrigaba al viejo Lord.

-Sí, contesta, pero no des información sobre la situación, no sabemos en quien podemos confiar.

-¿No quiere hablar usted?

-No gracias, hazlo tú, un viejo Magus como yo no está acostumbrado a esa tecnología.

Carol asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para hablar.

Quien diría que la asociación comenzaría a usar tecnología. Los años avanzan, y la tecnología se vuelve cada vez más útil, aunque nosotros sigamos queriendo aferrarnos a viejas costumbres, los jóvenes Magus están comenzados a aceptar el avance tecnológico cada vez más -pensó Van't hoff

El tiempo avanza y la vida cambia a pasos agigantados, cosas como estas eran impensables hace años, y ahora ocurren como si nada.

Los tiempos cambian, y las personas también.

Tal vez esa sea una de la razones por las que Van't hoff había rechazado el camino del Magus, justo antes de llegar a la meta.

Por qué el ya no era el mismo que hace unos años, se había vuelto más viejo y hasta más sabio con los años, pero nunca sintió un cambio importante en su vida.

Por lo menos no hasta que conoció a Caster.

Mientras él pensaba esto, escucho como Carol volvía a la habitación. Pero había algo extraño en ella, su expresión era una de sorpresa, incluso más de la que había tenido cuando encontraron a los Magus muertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Carol? –pregunto Van't hoff, no pudiendo imaginar porque su asistente haría esa expresión.

-Lo siento señor, tendrá que hablar de todas formas –dijo, ella, pasándole el teléfono celular.

Van't hoff lo tomo confundido y lo puso cerca de su oreja, solo para escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Van't hoff ?

-¿Velvet? ¿Qué haces usando un teléfono?

-…vuelve a Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hay asuntos urgentes que discutir.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-No preguntes, estos trastos son rápidos pero para nada seguros, mejor hablarlo en persona.

-¿Más urgentes que mi misión aquí en Fuyuki ?

Pudo oírse un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-El castillo Einzbern.

-¿Qué?

-El castillo de los Einzbern dejo de existir.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO 5

* * *

 **Notas del autor** : A partir de este capítulo voy a inaugurar una sección llamada "skill corner" en el que podre detalles sobre skills o habilidades de los Servants. Lo coloco aquí por que incluirlos en la historia rompería un poco la narrativa, además me gustaría aclara los cambios que le voy a dar a algunas habilidades de los Alter egos, ya que no creo que deberían funcionar de la misma forma que en la Moon Cell.

Skill Corner: Passionlip

Constitución Masoquista: Rango A

Incrementa las probabilidades de ser el objetivo del enemigo en batallas grupales. Normalmente es considerado una habilidad menor, pero funciona muy bien para Servant con fuerte defensa como Passionlip, haciéndola una excelente escolta y mejorando un poco sus valores defensivos.

En rango A, esta habilidad viene con el efecto especial de causar que la compostura del atacante se vaya rompiendo conforme la pelea avance, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el afectado no puede pensar en nada más que en la dueña de esta habilidad.

También puede provocar que las personas cercanas a ella actúen de forma errática o más violetas de lo normal. En rango A, esto supone una desventaja importante para el dueño de la habilidad, ya que un simple desacuerdo podría desencadenar un instinto asesino en individuos que en otras circunstancias son tranquilos y calmados.


	9. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6 : No Future**

" **Ignoramos el valor de las cosas, hasta que las perdemos"**

Hay muchos tipos de sufrimientos.

El más obvio seria el sufrimiento físico, de ese no hay mucho que decir.

Luego está el sufrimiento amoroso, los amores no correspondidos, el cruel destino de los amantes que deben separarse por una u otra razón. Los que lo han padecido pueden asegurar que es mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico.

Y luego está el sufrimiento provocado por la vergüenza, el miedo a fallar o a hacer el ridículo frente a los demás. Aunque tal vez, este dolor no era tan grave como los dos anteriores.

Sin embargo, el Espíritu heroico Archer no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esto.

-Desearía estar muerto –dijo, depresivo.

Y era verdad, preferiría haber muerto, otra vez, antes de permanecer en el estado en que se encontraba en esos fatídicos momentos, la vergüenza que sentía al ver su apariencia era inmensurable.

Después de todo, nadie podría haber creído que Orion, uno de los más grandes cazadores de la mitología griega, que tenía fama de ser irresistible ante las mujeres y de haber enamorada hasta a la propia diosa Artemis, era ahora, un oso.

Si, un oso.

O más bien una especie de oso mascota, su cuerpo era pequeño, tenía pelo por todo su cuerpo y vestía nada más que una túnica.

Era tan ridículo que tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué el Grial le había dado esta forma? ¿Acaso esto era un castigo por todas las mujeres que había cortejado en vida?

Y sus problemas no terminaban ahí.

-No digas eso, Darling, ¡me tienes a mí!

Una conocida voz le puso los pelos de punta, mientras era agarrado y abrazado fuertemente por la dueña de la voz.

-¿Estas triste, Darling? ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas bien? Que tal un abrazo de tu amada Artemis

-Me estas asfixiando…..me vas a matar…

La mujer que lo estaba aplastando en esos momentos no era otra que la misma diosa griega Artemis. Aun cuando debería ser imposible que el Santo Grial invoque dioses, el caso de Orión y Artemis era uno extraordinario.

Orión había perdido la habilidad de actuar como Servant debido a su condición, por eso, el ser que más estaba vínculo a él, Artemis, tuvo que ser invocada también para que actuara efectivamente como el Servant de clase Archer.

O quizás Artemis había acompañado a Orión en primer lugar, durante la invocación, y como el Grial no puede manifestar dos Servants en uno, Orión tuvo que ser degrado a ese estado.

Sea cual sea la situación, la identidad del Servant de clase Archer le pertenecía a ambos.

Luego de unos agonizantes segundos, Orión logro liberarse del abrazo de Artemis y respirar finalmente. Ya estaba acostumbrado al "amor" que le daba Artemis todos los días, desde su invocación, y sabía que no servía de nada quejarse, sus palabras nunca llegarían al mente de esa diosa.

-¿No es hermoso?, Darling. –dijo Artemis, mirando la gran vista de la ciudad debajo de ellos e ignorando completamente que casi había asfixiado hasta la muerte a Orión.

Orión observó la vista, desde la altura del edificio en el que estaban, podían ver gran parte de Shinto y algo de Miyama, pero la primera era mas evidente debido a la gran cantidad de luces que iluminaban la noche, que parecían no querer dejar dormir a nadie.

Si fuera sincero, esto no le gustaba para nada, prefería el verde de los bosques, o la tranquilidad de las ciudades de la edad de los dioses, donde todo era más simple.

-Tiene...su encanto -dijo él.

Y aun así, no quería despreciar del todo a este nuevo mundo. Pues probablemente, era el mundo donde viviría de ahora en más.

-Artemis….¿crees, que seremos felices viviendo aquí ? –pregunto Orion, usando un tono serio no característico de él.

Ella parecia haberse sorprendido por esto, aun así sonrió, y contesto con un tono similar.

-Sería feliz en cualquier lugar mientras tú estés en él, Darling.

Orión no volvió a contestar, pero sentía emoción en las palabras de Artemis. Él estaba consciente de que Artemis lo amaba de verdad, pero no había querido responder sus sentimientos, pues él nunca le había gustado estar con una sola mujer.

Pero ahora, que miraba su rostro a la luz de la luna, como su pelo color plata era movido suavemente por la brisa y como sus ojos azules brillaban al ver la gran ciudad, no podía evitar pensar que era feliz de tenerla consigo.

Los Servant tienen una existencia solitaria. Habiendo perdido a todos sus seres queridos y conocidos, solo les queda buscar el Grial para satisfacer sus deseos.

Pero este no era su caso, Artemis estaba con él, nunca mas estaría solo.

Y eso lo alegraba, a pesar de tener esa ridícula forma.

Tal vez no era tan malo estar vivo.

-Artemis….yo…

Quiso hablar, pero una sensación familiar le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¡Un Servant!

-Si…se está acercando-reconoció Artemis, abandonado la vista y hizo aparecer su arco.

Luego sonrió y volvió a hablar con su tono usual.

-Vamos a deshacernos de él, y sigamos hablando de nuestro futuro, Darling –dijo, con una voz sin preocupaciones.

-Artemis… ¿cómo están tus heridas? Si todavía te duele, podemos huir por ahora…

-Ohhhh, Darling, ¿estas preocupado por mí? –dijo, Artemis, sonriendo aún más.

-I-idiota, incluso en momentos como estos tienes energía para bromear, supongo que no estas mal- concluyo Orión.

-Por supuesto, Darling, soy una diosa, después de todo, un rasguño como ese no es nada para mí.-dijo Artemis, alegre.

Ella decía eso, pero había recibido un buen golpe. Gracias a incompetencia de su Master, un Servant escondido en las sombras, posiblemente Assassin, había asestado un golpe directo con su Noble Fantasma, dejando a Artemis mal herida.

Para empeorar las cosas, en lugar de ayudar, su Master no había hecho otra cosa que culpar a Artemis por su propia inutilidad. Un hombre incapaz de reconocer sus defectos, que pedía excelencia, pero no era capaz de ella.

Por suerte para ellos, él ya había dejado de ser un problema, desde el momento en que se le ocurrió tocar un solo pelo de Orión en presencia de Artemis.

Libres de su Master, lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la libertad eran los restantes Servant. Que obviamente no iban a dejarlos tranquilos, y menos sabiendo que eran un Servant sin Master.

Pero ellos no necesitaban uno, no necesitaban estar atados a un egoísta humano para ganar el grial, mientras se tuviera el uno al otro, era suficiente.

Mientras se preparaban para el combate, Orión ocupo su lugar sobre la cabeza de Artemis, él no podía luchar contra otros Servants, pero quería estar con ella, aun cuando estuviera arriesgando su vida.

La presencia del Servant se sentía cada vez más cercana, hasta que por fin pudo verse como su figura aparecía unos metros cerca de ellos.

Un caballero, revestido de pies a cabeza con armadura oscura, tapando cada parte de su cuerpo, ocultando sus rasgos e incluso su género. La armadura parecía no estar hecha de un material convencional como metal o malla, si no que presentaban pequeñas secciones puntiagudas unidas una con otra, similar a escamas. El casco también presentaba una forma extraña, recordaba la cabeza de un dragón.

-¿Eres tú el Servant Archer ?–pregunto el caballero, su voz era suave, lo que demostraba que era una mujer la que estaba detrás de toda esa armadura.

-El mismo, Artemis-chan y Darling a tu servicio –dijo Artemis, agarrando a Orión de su cabeza y levantándolo como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡Ahhh! No me zarandes tanto –dijo Orión y agrego- ¿Acaso no puedes leer la atmósfera? ¿Y qué es eso de decir nuestro verdaderos nombre?

-Está bien, está bien, no es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de vencernos, ¿o no Darling? –dijo Artemis sonriente y confiada.

El Servant ignoro completamente la conversación y solo dije.

-Como mi Master ordenó, ustedes dos van a morir aquí.

-Muy bien, entonces no perdamos un segundo –dijo Artemis, levantando su arco y apuntándolo en la dirección del Servant, entonces, hizo un movimiento como si estuviera buscando flechas y dijo- ¿oh? Me he quedado sin flechas, podríamos posponer esto hasta-

En ese momento, un potente rayo hecho de prana salió del arco de Artemis y se dirigió hacia el Servant, este, no se sorprendió y solamente lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho.

No, no era su brazo derecho, en él había apareció una larga lanza, del mismo color que su armadura. No tenía la forma de una lanza que se usara para la guerra, sino más bien la de una usada para las famosas justas entre caballeros. Con un extremo para empuñar corto y el otro, ancho y largo.

Artemis miro sorprendida al caballero negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabias que podía dispara sin usar flechas? –pregunto Artemis, realmente confusa.

-No lo sabía-dijo el otro, en tono serio y agrego- no puedes engañar a nadie con esa terrible actuación.

Habiendo dicho eso el Servant no volvió a decir una palabra y se lanzó contra Artemis y Orión. En un ambiente tan cerrado como el techo de un edificio, el caballero tendría ventaja sobre un arquero que debe alejarse para tirar sus flechas.

Por desgracia para él, Artemis podía alejarse, aunque no hubiera mas piso.

Antes de que la oscura lanza pudiera tocarla, Artemis dio un paso hacia el vacío, se mantuvo flotando en el aire, y disparo tres proyectiles de prana hacia el caballero negro.

Este volvió a golpearlos con su lanza, deshaciéndolos en el aire.

Artemis no perdió el tiempo, se acercó rápidamente al Servant y ataco usando su arco como arma a corto alcance justo cuando el Servant había terminado de bloquear los disparos.

El caballero negro era rápido, y logro bloquear fácilmente el golpe con su gran lanza, pero esto era lo que ella quería. En el instante justo en el que el arco y la lanza chocaron, Artemis lanzo uno de sus misiles de prana a quemarropa hacia uno de las piernas del caballero.

Aun cuando la armadura soporto el golpe, el caballero perdió el equilibrio unos segundos, momento que Artemis uso para romper su guardia y asestarle otro misil de prana a quemarropa, aunque esta vez, al pecho.

Nuevamente la armadura resistió el golpe, pero el caballero fue forzado a retroceder por el impacto del proyectil, a su vez, Artemis decidio alejarse también y elevarse unos metros al cielo sobre el otro Servant, fuera del alcance de la lanza,

-Parece que estas en desventaja…..¡Lancer! –dijo Artemis, agregando más énfasis cuando decía la clase de su rival.

Al caballero le tomo unos segundos recuperarse del golpe, pero no contesto ante la provocación de Artemis.

Se produjo un silencio por unos minutos.

-Eh…. ¿No es ahora el momento en que dices "COMO HAS ADIVINADO MI CLASE" o algo parecido?- pregunto Artemis, genuinamente sorprendida.

-Bueno…tiene una lanza…no creo que haya muchas clases que la usen…espera, ¿porque te estoy contestando yo ?¿y qué es eso de "no es ahora el momento"? ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Una obra de teatro?-respondió Orión, no entendiendo como era capaz de seguirle el juego a Artemis.

-Ahh…buena idea Darling, podemos participar en una cuando esto termine-dijo Orión, alegre

-Esta mujer…..

-Que molestia –dijo Lancer, con la voz de alguien que está harto de la situación.

Al terminar de decir esto, Lancer tomó su lanza con su brazo derecho y la llevó hacia atrás como si estuviera preparándose para dar una estocada.

Una gran cantidad de prana, con un extraño tono oscuro y rojizo, comenzó a juntarse alrededor de la lanza, cubriéndola y llenando de poder el arma.

Luego de unos segundos, Lancer finalmente movió su arma en la dirección donde se encuentran Orion y Artemis. Claro que por más larga que sea el arma, no hay forma de que alcance a un ser que está a varios metros de su usuario.

O tal vez sí.

En el momento justo antes de terminar su estocada al aire, el Servant Lancer pronuncio unas simples palabras.

- **¡Prana Burst!**

La energía que había reunido la lanza fue violentamente liberada hacia el Servant Archer, como un gigantesco rayo de energía oscura.

La corriente de prana era poderosa, pero no servía de nada si no alcanzaba su objetivo. Por desgracia para Lancer, Archer lo esquiva sin ningún esfuerzo moviéndose a un lado.

-¿Se suponía que eso debía darme? –dijo Artemis burlándose.

No pudo seguir hablando por que otro rayo similar se dirigió hacia ella, Lancer realizaba rápidas y continuas estocadas, y cada una de ellas libera un poder inmenso.

Archer los esquivo, esta vez intentando responder lanzando uno de sus proyectiles, pero fue demasiado lenta y otro corriente de prana oscura impido esta acción.

Los Prana Burst de Lancer eran rápidos y peligrosos, pero Artemis tenía la ventaja aérea aunque no podía acercase ni disparar su proyectiles.

La pelea llego a un punto muerto, en el que ninguno de los dos Servant podía herirse. Al ver esto, Lancer detuvo la serie de estocadas, pero se mantuvo en posición para dar otra en cualquier momento.

Al ver que la pelea se había calmado un poco, Artemis hablo:

-¿Entonces….que te parece si dejamos esto para otro día? Esto está empezando a ser aburrido –reconoció Artemis.

-Imposible, Archer, tu vida se acaba aquí. –fue la contestación del Caballero negro, su voz no mostraba ira.

-Bien. Bien, eso suena amenazante, pero hasta ahora no me has hecho ni un rasguño, ¿cómo piensas matarme?

Lancer rió, si es que aquel extraño sonido procedente de una de las hendiduras del casco podía llamarse risa.

-Nunca dije que mi misión era matarte.

Habiendo dicho eso, abandono su postura de combate y como había llegado, desapareció en el aire.

-¿Qué significa- ella no logro terminar la pregunta, pues un grito proveniente del ser sobre su cabeza interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Orión.

En ese momento Artemis sintió como una monstruosa cantidad de prana se acercaba a ella, muy rápidamente.

No, no era solo prana, pertenecía a una criatura monstruosa, que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

Gracias al grito de Orión, ella logro esquivar los afilados dientes de la criatura, que siguió de largo hasta aterrizar en uno de los edificios de Shinto, causando la destrucción de la parte superior este.

Entonces lo vio.

No era un simple monstruo, no era una simple bestia fantasmal.

Era un dragón.

Un gran y oscuro lagarto, cubierto por un enorme caparazón espinoso sobre su espalda, parecido al de una tortuga. Cuatro cuernos puntiagudos adornaban su cabeza, junto a uno ojos amarillentos que no mostraban ninguna emoción salvo deseos de matar.

La feroz bestia aterrizo en el edificio, y ahora los miraba, lista para volver a atacar.

-De donde…de donde salió..? –Orion se preguntó a sí mismo.

A pesar de no poder luchar, el al menos podía detectar la presencia de un Servant a varios metros a la redonda.

Entonces ¿Cómo un Dragón, una de las máximas bestias fantasmales, se había acercado tanto? El prana en su cuerpo era muy superior a la de un Servant común.

Artemis no lo pensó dos veces, y lanzo todos los proyectiles que pudo hacia el Dragon, pero fue inútil, los proyectiles se deshacían cuando chocaban contra él.

-¡Idiota, esto no es algo que podamos-! –Intento decir Orion.

No logro terminar de hablar, pues tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de la cabeza de Artemis mientras esta esquivaba los saltos del Dragón.

El dragón no poseía alas, no podía volar, pero la altura y la velocidad que alcanzaba sus saltos eran increíbles. Suficiente para atrapar a Artemis.

Esto no iba a terminar bien y Orión lo sabía.

-¡Artemis!, un dragón no es un enemigo que podamos derrotar, tenemos que escapar ahora –grito Orión.

Pero Artemis respondió con confianza.

-Darling, ¿estas olvidando quién soy? –Dijo, su voz sonaba seria – Soy la diosa Artemis, diosa de la Luna.

Habiendo dicho eso, una gran cantidad de prana comenzó a fluir alrededor de Artemis. Su vestido blanco desapareció y fue remplazado uno rojo carmesi, y un gran circulo de cristal se formo en su espalda, apuntando hacia la luna.

-En circunstancias normales, un dragón sería demasiado para mí, pero no esta vez. –dijo Artemis, echándole un vistazo a la luna llena tras su espalda.

Artemis alzo su arco y este cambio de forma, las palas del arco se abrieron, tomando una forma similar a alas. Todo el Prana de Artemis comenzó a dirigirse al arco, hasta crear un proyectil más grande que los anteriores, con una forma similar al arco.

-Pero no esta vez, tengo la luz de la luna detrás de mí, y...a ti, junto a mí, Darling- dijo, sonriendo mientras decía la última parte.

-Artemis...

-Por eso, Darling, apóyame en esto, hagamos que esta pelea sea nuestro primer escalón hacia una nueva vida, una vida que podamos vivir juntos.

Orión no supo que decir, no podía pelear, no podía suministrarle pranana, no podía hacer nada.

No, había una cosa que podía hacer.

-Después de todo, te amo, Darling.

Y era amarla, como siempre lo había hecho.

La energía del Noble Fantasma habia terminado de juntarse, y estaba lista para ser disparada. El dragón, al ver que esto, despego como un cohete del edificios donde había estado y fue directo hacia donde se encontraban Orión y Artemis.

Ellos no se movieron, pues no hacía falta.

El Dragón moriría aquí.

En sincronía, dijeron las palabras, poniendo sus sentimientos en cada una de las silabas que pronunciaba, liberando su técnica más poderosa, su Noble Fantasma:

\- ¡ _ **TRISTAR AMORE MIO!**_

Un silencioso proyectil, cargado con gran cantidad de energía, fue lanzado desde el arco de Artemis, que choco contra el dragón, y después de unos segundos, explotó.

La explosión tomo por sorpresa al Dragón tortuga, que perdió el momento que tenía por haber saltado y fue lanzado hacia el lado contrario al que había saltado, haciéndolo chocar contra un edificio, creando una destrucción inigualable.

-¿Te gusto eso, estúpida lagartija? Ahora te toca mo-

-Orión –la voz de Artemis lo interrumpió, su voz sonaba extraña.

-¿Qué?

-No podemos…..vencerlo-siguió diciendo Artemis, su voz era distinta. Había algo raro en ella, algo que similar al miedo.

De los escombros, se alzó el dragón tortuga, la zona donde golpeo el proyectil había perdido algunas escamas y parecía que tenia problemas para mover su para frontal derecha. El noble Fantasma lo había lastimado, pero no había sido suficiente para acabar con él.

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Artemis, era otra cosa.

-Mi Noble Fantasma….debería haberlo matado…..debería haber tenido suficiente poder, teniendo a Darling conmigo y a la luna….

La luna.

En ese momento, ella lo entendió.

Había sido engañada.

-Orión, agárrate, nos vamos, ¡ya!

¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? Ella era la diosa de la luna, no había formada de que pudieran engañarla así. Esa luna, la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno no era…

Mientras emprendía la retirada, sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza. No, no era su cabeza la que era golpeada, si no la criatura que había estado en ella hace unos segundos, y ahora caía al vacío.

-¡Orion! –grito Artemis, mientras veía como el oso escapaba de su manos.

...

El mundo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta.

Sentía como el aire pasaba por sus diminutos brazos, y como algo lo iba arrastrando más y más hacia el vacío.

Un golpe, eso fue lo único que sintió justo antes de caer.

No entendía que había sido, el dragón no había mostrado ninguna habilidad de lanzar proyectiles de energía, y mucho menos unos pequeños y rápidos.

¿Entonces, que había sido? Por alguna razón era lo único que podía pensar mientras caía, mientras veía como Artemis lentamente alzaba la mano para agarrarlo.

La respuesta vino rápida. Un ser lo estaba empujando hacia el vació.

Un pájaro.

No, no era un simple pájaro, era uno hecho de filos hilos blancos, que se movía a velocidades que pájaros comunes no podrían. Y que tenía suficiente Prana como para ser confundido con un Magus.

"Un familiar, ¿eh?" pensó Orión, mientras continuaba cayendo.

Artemis se acercaba cada vez más, un poco más y podría atraparlo.

Por desgracia ya no le quedaba más tiempo, pues podía sentir como se acercaba rápidamente hacia una fuente prana enorme.

No lo veía, pero estaba seguro de que el dragón lo esperaba debajo.

El no lucho, quizás porque sabía que no podría hacerle ningún daño al pájaro, o quizás porque ya había aceptado su destino.

Era una pena, la verdad, no podría vivir una nueva vida después de todo. No podría volver a estar con Artemis.

Artemis hacia lo imposible para atraparlo. Unos metros más y lo tocaría.

El estiro su pequeño brazo, sabiendo que no la alcanzaría y sonrió.

"Que ironía" -pensó

Después de todo, no quería morir.

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Orión, mientras era tragado por el Dragón tortuga y despedazado por sus afilados dientes, al mismo tiempo que la diosa Artemis desaparecía de la existencia, dejando absolutamente nada detrás que probara que alguna vez habían existido en este mundo.

….

El pájaro, habiendo cumplido su objetivo, cambio de rumbo y dejo que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Voló y se alejó de la escena, donde el espíritu heroico Archer era vencido y asesinado.

Pues su mayor ventaja era al mismo tiempo su mayor debilidad. Vivían juntos y morían juntos.

Sin embargo, al blanco familiar no le importaban estas cosas, y simplemente se alejó hasta encontrarse finalmente con su dueña.

Una mujer, con largo cabello blanco, una campera violeta y un gorro del mismo color. Pero estos detalles eran opacados por sus ojos carmesís, más rojos que la sangre misma.

Ella estiro la mano y el pájaro se pozo en ella.

La mujer lo acaricio, como si se tratara de un verdadero animal, y de un momento a otro, el pájaro comenzó a deshacer, hasta convertirse un mechón de pelo blanco, muy similar al de su cabello.

Ella toco el cabello, y este se deshizo en el aire.

-….Aun es muy débil –aseguro la mujer.

Entonces, se dio vuelta, y abandona la escena, justo antes de que el sol comenzara a salir, e iluminara el mundo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

 **Skill Corner:** Orion/Artemis

 **Accion Independiente** : Rango A+

El Servant puede operar sin un Master.

Con Rango A+, el cual excede incluso al A, el soporte del Master es innecesario incluso cuando se libera una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

Esta habilidad permite la continua materialización de un Servant, incluso después de la conclusión de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Perdón si este capitulo parece desconectado de lo que paso en el anterior, originalmente tenia pensado hacer un solo capitulo con este y el 5, pero la pelea resulto ser mas larga de lo previsto y quería que la conversación entre Lip y "Hakuno" tuviera mas relevancia. El siguiente capitulo sera por fin la explicación del pasado de "Hakuno", haber si puedo darle mas profundidad a su personaje.

Como siempre, si les gusto, si tiene alguna opinión sobre el capitulo, o si están tremendamente perdidos y quieren preguntarme algo, dejen un review, les contestare con muchos gusto.


	10. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Love and Hate**

" **La delgada línea que divide al amor y al odio es la que nosotros queremos trazar"**

¿Q-que? ¿Qué significa esto? –era lo único que podía decir al ver el escenario que me rodeaba.

Estaba parado en una especie de plataforma, rodeada de agua, suspendida en lo que parecía ser el fondo del océano. A los lados, podía ver algas marinas y algunos peces nadando como si la extraña plataforma donde me encontraba no fuera más que otra decoración natural del lecho marino.

Marino…

Lleve mis manos a mi garganta en un reflejo, solo para darme cuenta de que estaba respirando normalmente. Como si el agua que me rodeara no fuera mas que una ilusión.

Y como si esta bizarra realidad no fuera demasiado, además de las plantas marinas, algas, rocas y corales, existían otras entidades que llamaban poderosamente mi atención.

Árboles.

Árboles que crecían debajo del océano.

Sus hojas eran rosas, y recordaban a cierto cerezo japonés.

Sakura, cientos de árboles Sakura ondeaban en el lecho marina, perdiendo algunas hojas en el proceso y llenando el océano de pequeños puntos rosados.

Toda esta visión creaba un paisaje mágico e increíble, que parecía haber sido sacado de alguna historia de fantasía.

-Ha….Ha…de nuevo…adquiriste…mi secreto.

Una conocida voz hizo que me olvide de aquel paisaje irreal y me centrara en la persona que estaba junto a mí en aquella plataforma.

Era Passionlip, mi Servant.

-Lip… ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?-pregunté

-Es embarazoso, pero estoy feliz. Estas intentando entenderme mejor, no, Hakuno-san? –dijo, ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?

Al terminar de decir eso, me di cuenta, había algo raro en ella, sus ojos no mostraban su tristeza característica, es más, tenían una expresión diferente, como expectante.

Su voz también sonaba diferente, tenía un tono de… ¿felicidad? Y desde cuando había cambiado su forma de llamarme.

-Te perdono, por tomar mi SG y tus memorias….entonces….-dudaba- entonces…, por favor….antes de que tomes mi cuerpo, quiero que tomes mi mano….por favor, solo...toma mi mano- dijo Lip, alzando una de las enormes garras doradas hacia mí...

-Lip…. ¿eres tú?

No, era obvio que se trataba de mi Servant, pero había algo muy extraño en ella.

Era como si el aura de tristeza que la rodeara….hubiera desaparecido. Donde antes solo existía desesperación, ahora había esperanza, era como si su personalidad hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados.

Intente decir algo, pero fue inútil. Estaba paralizado, como había sucedido la primera vez que nos vimos.

Esto…no es normal ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir unas simples palabras?

Debe haber algo mal conmigo, este no soy yo, no debería pensar en mi Servant de otra forma que no sea como una simple herramienta para ganar la guerra, no hay forma de que la vea como….

Mientras intentaba controlar mis acciones, sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de responder lógicamente y mi mano comenzaba a acercarse a su garra.

Si mi mano tocaba su garra, seguramente sería aplastada por el metal dorado y sentiría dolor.

Aun así, mi cuerpo naturalmente se movía hacia ella, como si el dolor que fuera a sentir fuera solo un pequeño costo pagar por ver que aquella expresión de Passionlip.

Era completamente estúpido.

Y aun así, me rendí ante mis impulsos.

Alargue mi mano derecha, dispuesto a tocar la suya.

Pero algo me detuvo.

-"….."

Un extraño ruido llego a mi oídos.

No, no era un ruido, se trataba...se trataba de una voz.

Si, una voz, pero estaba completamente distorsionada y era inentendible, como si estuviera escuchando una grabación a la inversa.

Me di vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, pero lo que vi hizo que mi corazón olvidara de latir por unos segundos.

Frente a mí, estaba yo.

O mejor dicho, frente a mí, se encontraba un ser exactamente igual a mí, como si de un reflejo se tratase.

El mismo color de pelo, la misma cara, incluso el mismo uniforme escolar, era como si estuviera viéndome en un espejo, no había forma de distinguir las diferencias entre ambos.

Quise hablar, pero mi cerebro simplemente no funcionaba, solo logre dar unos pasos en su dirección para tocarlo, necesitaba saber que no era un simple reflejo lo que estaba viendo.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la extraña voz volvió a hablar, haciendo un ruido aún más fuerte y estridente que la vez pasada.

Tape mis oídos, no soportando lo que estaba oyendo. No entendía por qué, pero dolía, dolía muchísimo escuchar aquellos sonidos ininteligibles.

Mientras presionaba mis manos fuertemente contra mis oídos, alce la vista para intentar identificar la fuente de aquel sonido.

Y la encontré.

Al lado de mi doble, yacía un figura fantasmal y sombría, que vagamente parecía ser un humano, pero su rostro, su cuerpo o cualquier rasgo distintivo esta nublado por una densa oscuridad.

Como si lo que hubiera detrás no perteneciera a este mundo, como si aquel ser tuviera que ser ocultado.

Nuevamente pude escuchar el extraño sonido proveniente de aquel ser. Era como si el ser estuviera hablando, pero no podía entender lo que decía…

En ese momento el otro "Hakuno" vio al ser oscuro, agacho la cabeza, como pensando algo, asintió y volvía a dirigir su mirada a mí.

-Lo siento, Lip.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca no estaban dirigidas a mí, sino a Passionlip que se encontraba detrás de mí, aun con la mano alzada.

Al darme vuelta para verla, pude ver como lentamente desparecía aquella expresión de esperanza y se convertía en una de completa desesperación. Una que yo conocía bien.

Lentamente ella bajo su mano, y comenzó a decir, en un tono similar al que siempre había tenido.

-Yo….yo solo quería verte, solo verte….era mi felicidad. Solo tú…fuiste diferente. Todos estaban asustados de mí, pero tú siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, siempre fuiste gentil…

Lo sentía, no debería haber forma de que lo sintiera, peor aun así….yo lo sentía, el sufrimiento de Passionlip, como sus esperanzas comenzaban a romperse en pedazos.

-¿Por qué? –siguió Passionlip ¿Por qué tienes miedo de mi ahora? ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque? Esta sensación es…horrible.

Su voz comenzó a sonar más fuerte, y un sentimiento parecido al odio comenzaba a recorrer sus venas.

Lo sé porque también comenzaba a sentirlo…..ese desprecio….ese odio.

-Es horrible. Si ibas a hacer esto, hubiera querido que simplemente me odiaras desde el principio. Si tan solo, hubieras pretendido que no existía, justo como todos los demás…..-Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Lip.

-No puedo perdonarte, no voy a perdonarte. De todos ellos, de todos lo que me maltrataron…eres el peor de todos…. Así que….acepta tu castigo –dijo Lip, su voz llena de ira.

Si ella siguió hablando, mis oídos no lograron escucharla más, pues solo había un cosa en mi mente ahora.

Odio.

Sentía odio, desprecio, furia, cólera, rabia ante la persona frente a mí, hacia esa persona que era exactamente igual a mí.

No lo pensé dos veces, reforcé mi brazo todo lo que pude, hasta que mis huesos se volvieran tan duros como el acero, y me lance hacia ese otro yo.

Quería matarlo, quería destruirlo, quería hacerlo desaparecer y que no quedara ni un pequeño trozo de su existencia.

-Muere…muere….¡MUERE!

Pero cuando mi puño reforzado estaba a punto de golpear su estómago, simplemente, lo atravesé; como si de una ilusión se tratase, como si estuviera intentando golpear un fantasma, mi puño simplemente lo atravesó.

No logre parar mi embestida y caí al piso, golpeado mi fuertemente mi rostro y mi pecho.

Me sostuve con ambas manos y logre levantarme, rápidamente, reforcé mi brazo izquierdo y volví a cargar contra "Hakuno Kishinami".

Pero era inútil, no podía tocarlo, no importaba cuantos golpes le diera.

Aun así, seguí golpeando al fantasma, sin efecto alguno.

Patético.

No podía hacer nada, no podía cambiar lo que estaba pasando, no podía hacer que el otro Hakuno se retractara, no podía hacer que Lip volviera a ser feliz.

Era completamente inútil.

Cansado, vi como él se retiraba, pasando a través de mí, como si lo que acabara de ocurrir solo fuera un simple trámite sin importancia. Como si los sentimientos en pedazos de Lip no significara nada para él.

-¿Por qué? –dije en voz baja, mientras él se alejaba.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Por que! –volví a decir, subiendo mi tono de voz.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿¡POR QUE!? –grite finalmente, grite con toda la fuerzas que esta tristeza y esta ira en mi cuerpo me lo permitían.

…No hubo respuesta.

Y no la habría, pues yo no existía en este mundo.

Esto solo era un recuerdo, algo que ya había pasado, algo que se había grabado fuertemente en la memoria de mi Servant, y ahora, yo lo estaba viendo en mis sueños.

Algo que ya no podía cambiar.

...

Me desperté.

Por primera vez, desde que llegue a Fuyuki, me desperté acostado en una cómoda cama, aunque no demasiado limpia, pero eso era lo de menos.

Lentamente me levante, y me senté a un lado de la cama.

Algo había sido diferente esta vez.

Estaba…bien.

No hubo dolores de cabeza, no hubo ataques de asfixia repentinos.

Estaba bien, mejor de lo que había estado en años.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había despertado normalmente que ya era costumbre aquellas dificultades matutinas, pero hoy era diferente.

Tal vez, porque hoy mis sueños también fueron algo diferente.

-El ciclo de sueño –dije para mí mismo.

Un fenómeno común que se producía debido al fuerte vínculo entre Master y Servant. En sus sueños, el Master podría ver el pasado del Servant. Lo que había estado soñado debió haber sido un parte del pasado de Lip, cuando aun vivía.

Recordé aquella plataforma debajo del océano, repleto de pétalos, liberados por los innumerables arboles de cerezo que crecían hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Así era su mundo. Escuchar sobre él es una cosa, pero verlo con mis propios ojos era diferente.

Era completamente irreal.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, mientras recordaba todo lo que Lip me había contado la noche anterior, acerca de su mundo, y de las personas en él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando, pero cuando me di cuenta, la noche ya estaba avanzada, y debíamos dormir bien para poder afrontar el nuevo día.

Lo que escuche de Lip me sorprendió, pero no me pareció extraño. Desde el principio, cuando no se presentó usando su clase, supe que no era un Servant común y corriente, y aun así había resultado ser existencia mucho más increíble de lo que podía pensar.

Lip describía un mundo "virtual" como su lugar de origen, un mundo creado por la "Moon Cell", un núcleo gigantesco, que ocupaba la misma orbita que nuestra luna, y era similar por fuera, pero por dentro albergaba una especie de entidad autónoma " SERAPH", que funcionaba como una inteligencia artificial y era capaz de escanear la tierra y todo lo que pasaba en ellas en nanosegundos.

Un gran ojo vigilante, surcando los cielos, con la capacidad de ver cada momento de la vida de todos los individuos del planeta, y guardarla en una base de datos.

Pero lo mas sorprendente era su funcionamiento. No solo registraba la vida de cada existencia en la tierra, si no que,en palabras de Lip, podía calcular las variables de los infinitos futuros a los que estas existencias podían llegar.

Aunque la idea de una computadora casi omnipotente vigilando cada movimiento que hacemos por el resto de nuestras vidas era algo inquietante, la verdad, no era muy diferente a lo que los Magus llaman "La Raiz", aunque el nombre y la forma cambiaba, en esencia, eran lo mismo.

Los Magus de este mundo se obsesionaban con alcanzar la Raíz, dedicaban su vida entera a conseguir algo que nunca vieron o saben incluso que es en realidad, pelean guerras por ella, buscan maneras de alargar su vida inútilmente, todo por seguir un objetivo ciego, que probablemente nunca consigan.

En cambio, en esa otra dimensión, esa "Raíz" estaba tan cerca como la distancia de la luna hacia la tierra, los "Magus" no eran Magus siquiera, si no una especie de "Hackers Espirituales" que hackeaban la Moon Cell para acceder a ella y llegara a esta no tenia un significado tan incierto como "conocer el pasado, presente y futuro" si no que era tan simple como alcanzar la omnipotencia.

La ironía era tan grande que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras pensaba eso, llegue el baño, un pequeño cuarto que desentonaba un poco con toda la opulencia de la mansión.

Abrí la puerta esperando encontrar suciedad y telas de araña colgadas en del techo, pero no había nada de eso. En su lugar, me recibió un cuarto limpio y ordenado. Incluso con productos de limpieza a medio acabar.

Me acerque al lavabo, abrí la canilla, moje un poco mis manos y procedía restregarme fuertemente la cara con agua fría para despertarme.

Mientras me secaba, pude ver como mi rostro se reflejaba en el espejo.

Me detuvo unos segundos, observando mi cara.

Realmente éramos iguales…. Ese Hakuno y yo, realmente nos parecíamos.

-¿Pero…que soy yo de él?

Lip no hablo mucho de él, tal vez intento evitarlo.

Aquella escena… Lip ofreciendo su mano a "Hakuno" y el rechazándola...por alguna razón no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Por alguna razón, aun siento furia al recordarla, aun cuando no debería tener nada que ver conmigo.

Volví a restregar agua en mi cara, como para lavar esos pensamientos.

Cuando por fin salí del baño, me decidí a buscar a Lip. Los Servants no les hacen falta dormir, pero creo que estaba un tanto cansada de hablar de su pasado, así que debería estar en uno de estos cuartos.

En ese momento, escuche un fuerte sonido, como algo rompiéndose, proveniente de la planta baja.

¿Lip? ¿Esta despierta?

Solo por si acaso, reforcé un poco mi brazo.

Lentamente baje las escaleras, y escude mi cuerpo detrás de una pared. Con cuidado, acerque mi ojo derecho a la esquina para poder verificar la fuente del ruido.

Sin embargo la situación que me esperaba era una extraña.

Era Lip, estaba intentando agarrar uno de los platos de la alacena con sus garras; en el suelo, a su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de platos rotos que suponía habían sido lo que originó aquel ruido.

Tenía curiosidad, así que en lugar de hablarle, me quede observándola unos minutos, viendo como seguía intentando agarrar el plato con dos de sus dedos, solo para que este se partiera al mínimo contacto.

Cuando esto ocurrió, Lip dio un suspiro, tiro los pedazos de plato al piso como si fueran una molestia y continuo su intento con otro de los platos en la alacena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Ah!

Esto no iba a terminar bien, así que finalmente alcé la voz, la respuesta de Lip fue sorprenderse, haciendo caer los platos restantes al piso.

-¿P-padre? ¿Cuánto…tiempo llevas ahí?

-…..El suficiente.

-Ehhhh.

-Acaso…¿odias los platos? –dije, observando la cantidad innumerable de cerámica que ahora decoraba todo el piso.

-No….estaba….estaba intentando…-tartamudeaba Lip, como tratando de decidir qué es lo que iba a decir.

-…..No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres –dije, mientras agarraba una escoba y comenzaba a barrer los pedazos rotos. Lo había decidió, ya no forzaría las cosas, si necesitaba tiempo, estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Aun así, no tuve que esperar mucho.

-Estaba intentado….cocinar.

-¿Cocinar?... ¿Sabes cocinar, Lip? –pregunte un tanto incrédulo.

-Solo algunas cosas simples como…..curry y…curry –su voz se hacía más leve cada vez que intentaba enumerar cosas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrías aprender a cocinar? Hasta donde yo sé, los Servants no necesitan comer…

-En realidad es como un….hobby, además…siempre quise….. que….que… él probara mi comida…

No hacía falta que preguntara quien era "el", estaba muy claro.

-Ese tipo de nuevo…-dije en un susurro para evitar que ella me oyera.

Siempre es acerca de él...

A pesar de que cada vez aprendo más cosas de "el" no puedo evitar pensar que no se nada aun.

Y eso me enoja, por alguna razón.

Limpie aquellos pensamientos inútiles de mi cabeza, y me dirigí a uno de los estantes de la cocina. Agarre una taza, y comencé a enjuagarla.

-Entonces….. –Dije, cambiando de tema-¿quieres que continuemos con lo de ayer?

Lip me miro uno segundos y asintió, en su rostro había un cierto grado de seriedad.

Y de tristeza.

...

Dentro de la mansión, existía una gran sala, donde suponía los antiguos dueños pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. En ella solo se encontraban algunos sillones dispuestos de manera aleatoria y otros colocados de forma que sus ocupantes pudieran calentarse con el calor de la hoguera; ahora apagada, que estaba en el fondo de la habitación.

Ahí mismo nos sentamos, cada uno en un sillón, a unos metros de distancia del otro, mientras pensábamos como empezar la conversación.

No éramos amigos, apenas éramos conocidos, y aun así estábamos por contar los detalles íntimos de nuestros pasados. Cosa que no confiaríamos a nadie en otra situación.

Pero era necesario, por nuestra supervivencia, debíamos conocernos todo lo posible.

Lleve la taza a mis labios y bebí el humeante café que había preparado. Su sabor no me agradaba del todo, pero quería mantenerme ocupado mientras pensaba como iniciar la conversación.

-Bien…solo para dejar las cosas claras, déjame repetir lo que me contaste anoche –propuse, para ponerle una base a nuestra conversación- por favor, corrígeme si malinterprete algún detalle.

Lip no hablo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tu nombre es Passionlip y eres un Alter Ego de BB, la persona que llamas "Madre" -dije, repitiendo las palabras de Lip.

-Sí, yo provengo de BB, y aun así, no soy BB. –fue la respuesta que salió de la boca de Lip al oír mis palabras.

-Y un Alter Ego, es un Servant, o mejor dicho, es una clase de Servant.

-Asi es…los Alter Egos somos los Servants creados por BB, ella nos llamaba...High-Servants.

Lo suponía, los Alter Egos son una clase de Servant que no está incluida en las 7 principales.

Para realizar la invocación de un espíritu heroico, el Grial utiliza un sistema de clases, ya que sería demasiado trabajo para el Grial crear una para cada espíritu heroico en el trono de héroes, este utiliza 7 clases principales, que funcionan como recipientes para contener el espíritu del Servant:

Saber, el caballero de la espada.

Archer, el caballero del arco.

Lancer, el caballero de la lanza.

Rider, el caballero montado.

Caster, el Magus.

Assassin, el asesino silencioso.

Berserker, el guerrero demente.

Pero más allá de las clases principales, existían ciertas clases extras, como Ruler, el Servant árbitro y Savior, el salvador de la humanidad. Alter Ego parece ser una de esas clases especiales.

A excepción de Ruler, que es un Servant invocado sin un Master, no debería haber una forma concreta de invocar una de las clases extras.

Entonces ¿Cómo acabe con una de ellas? Tal vez realizar la invocación sin un círculo mágico haya tenido algo que ver…

-¿Padre?

-Ah…lo siento, me quede pensando en algo, continuemos…-dije, mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

Sobre los Alter egos y su "función"

-Lip, dijiste que los Alter Egos tenían una "función" específica.

Lip asintió.

-Nosotras éramos guardianes.

-¿Guardianes?

-Debíamos proteger el Laberinto de Sakura...para que BB pudiera llegar al núcleo de la Moon Cell y concretar sus planes.

-¿Laberinto de Sakura?

-Era...la fortaleza que BB construyo en la Moon Cell.

Un Servant como un guardia…..sonaba extraño pero tenía sentido, los Servants son el familiar más fuerte que un Magus puede tener, son invocados durante una guerra del santo Grial, para ayudar a los Master a matar a los otros seis Servants y obtener el Grial, ese era su máximo objetivo, y una vez cumplido, desaparecerían.

Pero… ¿y si hubiera una forma de invocar un Servant sin necesidad del Grial? ¿Y si un Magus pudieran usarlos sin estar restringidos por la guerra?

-Lip…estas diciendo que no participaste en una guerra del Santo Grial, si no que te invocaron por otro motivo.

-Si…BB no tenía interés esa guerra, y nunca menciono nada parecido a lo que padre llama "Santo Grial", su deseo…era otro.

Esa persona…"BB" no parece ser alguien común. No sé a qué se refiere Lip con "crear" Alter egos, pero si ella era capaz de invocar Servants sin el uso de un Grial, estaríamos hablando de alguien con el nivel de un hechicero.

Como sea, si lo que Lip dice es cierto, ella es un Servant que todavía no a participado en ninguna guerra del Grial, si no uno que actuaba mas como un simple familiar para esa persona BB.

-Pero entonces...¿Cual era su propósito? ¿Cual era el propósito de BB? -dije, no pudiendo ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Lo siento...no lo se.

-¿Que?

-Tan solo era..un guardián. Fui creada para proteger a BB...así que no necesitaba saber mas que eso...ni tampoco quería saberlo.

-Ya veo...

No parece que Lip estuviera mintiendo, por lo que decidí confiar en su palabra.

-Eso...debería ser todo..padre.

Y así era, ya habíamos cubierto todo lo que me había comentado a noche. Pero todavía había algo que no terminaba de entender y que podía ser la clave de este asunto.

Como "el" entraba en esta situación.

Tome un sorbo de café y pregunte:

-Hakuno….. ¿Qué papel cumple en todo esto?

¿Qué podía tener que ver el con todo este problema de la Moon Cell, y BB?

La expresión en el rostro de Lip se oscureció.

-El….quería…..escapar de la Moon Cell, por eso, el y su Servant recorrieran el laberinto en…

-Servant….–exclame sorprendido. –Lip, ¿Hakuno Kishinami...también era un Master ?

-Si…. –dijo Lip, mirándome con sorpresa- yo…creí que lo sabias…Padre.

-No…no tenía idea-dije aun sorprendido.

Pero entonces, si Hakuno Kishinami era un Master, como yo, entonces quiere decir que…

-¿Acaso una guerra del Santo Grial estaba ocurriendo en la Moon Cell?

-No….no exactamente…..-dijo Lip, dudando–no conozco….los detalles…Madre nunca hablaba de eso…., solo dijo…..que tenía que impedir que Hakuno escapara de la Moon Cell.

-¿Evitar que escapara? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué…él tenía que quedarse…..conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-No sé...por qué Madre quería que Hakuno se quedara….pero…eso no importa realmente…por que Hakuno iba a quedarse…conmigo.

Aun cuando Passionlip parecía tener cierto apego por ese otro yo, su expresión se entristecía cada vez que hablaba de él.

-Lip…acaso tú y ese tipo eran….

No pude seguir hablando, porque recordé lo que había visto en mis sueños...las palabras de Hakuno Kishinami hacia Passionlip. Esas palabras que habían destruido cualquier esperanza en la que sería mi Servant.

"Lo siento, Lip"

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para hundir a mi Servant en la desesperación.

Después de ver eso, lo entendía…Passionlip quería a Hakuno Kishinami pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Lo que no entiendo todavía es como mi Servant podría haber sentido algo por el que debería ser su enemigo…

-No, nosotros….no éramos nada…. –Dijo Lip, después de unos segundos.

-Solo…-continuo- solo quería estar con él, ¿acaso eso era tan malo? Solo quería que estuviéramos juntos…solos nosotros dos…sin que nadie volviera a estar en nuestro camino, ni siquiera ese Servant, ni siquiera BB.

La voz de Lip comenzaba a mostrar signos claros de ira.

-Solo quería estar con el…por siempre…., él no tenía que hacer nada, no hacía falta que me quisiera, no hacía falta que me amara….. Mientras siempre estuviera conmigo, mientras solo pensara que era linda, no hacía falta que hiciera nada…

Pude ver como las garras de oro que antes estaban tranquilas se clavaban en el piso de madera de la mansión, agrietándolo.

-No hacía falta ni que estuviera vivo….

-¿Lip…?

Un tono con cierto grado de desprecio podía sentirse en su voz, el mismo que había usado en mi sueño.

-Pero al final, el…mi príncipe…no quiso estar conmigo….diciendo que lo que sentía no era amor…aun cuando se lo repitiera cientos de veces, poniendo mis sentimientos en cada una de las palabras...el…simplemente me rechazo...al final…lo único que el sintió hacia mí era…odio..como todos los demás...el me odiaba como todos los demás.

No supe que contestar, pero Lip continuo hablando.

-Nunca logre entender...-dijo Lip, mientras quitaba una de sus garras del suelo y la ponía frente a ella- Nunca pude entender...que estaba mal con mis manos...

-...

-El dijo...que mis manos lastimaban a las personas, que con el simple hecho de existir...ellas destruían las cosas a su paso... ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que todos me odiaban? Aun que mis manos fueran normales...el seguía repitiendo que eran las de un monstruo...como odiaba eso...tal vez...si hubiera mejor...que muriera...tal vez así...podría estar con el...sin que nadie se interpusiera en nuestro camino, ni el mismo.

-...

Estaba mudo, era incapaz de responer ante tal contradictorio comportamiento.

Al verla así….ella no parecía más que una mujer despechada, que llora por un amor no correspondido. Pero…. ¿Es amor lo que ella siente? ¿Es amor….querer estar con una persona….a cuando esta esté muerta?

No, cada vez que mencionaba a Hakuno, a pesar de que hablaba de amor, podía sentir desprecio en sus palabras. ¿Acaso eso era amor….o era odio?

-Pero eso no ocurrió...-dijo Lip, volviendo a bajar su garra- Morí...morí sin siquiera poder tocarlo...morí...sola.

Al decir eso, los ojos de Lip se humedecieron y bajo la cabeza, al parece que ya había dado por finalizada nuestra conversación.

No lo entiendo….esos sentimientos… amor….odio….nunca necesite nada de eso…No puedo entender que está sintiendo ella ahora.

-Perdón por…. acerté recordar….-intente disculparme, pero mis palabras no parecían llegar a Lip.

No entiendo…no entiendo como alguien puede sufrir tanto por esas cosas.

Lentamente me levante del sillón, di un vistazo a Lip y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación. Lo mejor era darle tiempo….después de todo, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella.

Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación.

Estoy seguro de que si le doy tiempo, podrá olvidar esos sentimientos.

Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación.

¿Amor? ¿Odio? Esos no eran cosas necesarias para un Servant. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, debería estar enfocándome en obtener el Grial.

Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación.

No es como si me importaran esas cosas después de todo, lo único que me importa es, y siempre será, mi pasado.

Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación….

….

…

..

.

Pero no pude hacerlo.

A pesar de que no puedo entenderlo….aun así….

No quiero dejar las cosas así.

Hay una razón, una razón por la cual me enfurecí durante ese sueño…., no podía soportar ver como esa expresión de esperanza desapareciera del rostro de Passionlip.

Tampoco podía soportar que Hakuno Kishinami caminara libre de pecado, a pesar de lo que acaba de hacer.

Pero lo que más me molestaba, lo que más odiaba de esa situación, era mi propia inutilidad, mi incapacidad de cambiar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Por qué sentía eso ante una imagen del pasado, y más aún, una que no tenía nada que ver conmigo?

No lo sé.

No hay forma de cambiar el pasado, lo que ya había ocurrido, no podía cambiarse. Es lo mismo para Passionlip, y para mí.

Pero…

Nada me impide cambiar el presente.

Rápidamente me di vuelta y corrí hacia donde aún se encontraba Passionlip llorando. Al llegar a ella, me arrodille de forma que nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel y entonces, puse mi mano sobre una de sus garras.

Mis movimientos sorprendieron a Passionlip, que alzo la cabeza solo para encontrarse con mi rostro.

-Tú…..ya no estás sola….

Sin saber bien que estaba diciendo, comencé a hablar, dejando que mi instinto soltara cada palabra.

-Tu…no estarás sola, nunca más, mientras seas mi Servant, no te dejare sola….nunca.

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras simplemente fluían de mi boca.

-Yo…sé que no soy él, yo sé que preferirías que el té dijera esto….pero aun así….

Continúe hablando sin pensar.

-Pero aun así….mientras seas mi Servant…nunca abandonare tu lado…..por qué _**yo**_ no tengo miedo….no tengo miedo de estar junto a ti, no tengo miedo...de tocar tu mano–dije, metiendo mi mano derecha entre sus uñas y agarrándolo todo lo posible su mano.

Mi mano derecha fue recibida por una sensación fría y metálica, mientras se adentraba en la gigantesca garra.

Ella simplemente me miro...sus ojos, por primera vez mostraban sorpresa….tal vez era porque había hablado sobre algo que no debería saber o tal vez porque había dicho las palabras justas que ella quería escuchar, aunque no de mí.

Ella me miro, luego miro nuestras "manos" juntas, y finalmente pregunto.

-¿P-por qué?-pregunto ella.

Porqué odio esa expresión en tu rostro.

-Porque soy tu Master y estamos juntos en esto, Passionlip. Eres mi compañera, y lo que menos quiero es que sientas tristeza. –Dije, aun cuando las palabras sonaban tan estúpidas, por alguna razón sabía que tenia que decirlas.

Lentamente, sentí como mi mano era comprimida, poco a poco, comenzaba a doler. La inmensa garra de oro comprimía fuertemente mi mano, tan fuerte, que sentía que iba a ser arrancada.

Dolía….dolía tanto que no puede evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor en mi rostro.

Lip se dio cuenta de esto, y enseguida aflojo su apriete.

-L-lo si-siento….n-no quería...

-Está bien… -dije, aun cuando seguía doliéndome.

-¿Eh..?

-Es…la primera vez que le das la mano a alguien… ¿no?...es natural que aún no puedas…regular bien tu fuerza….

Entonces puse una sonrisa en mi rostro, y volví a decir.

-Podemos seguir intentando…hasta que ninguno de los dos sienta dolor.

Al escuchar esto, una gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzó a bajar nuevamente por las mejillas de Passionlip,

-G-gracias….dijo finalmente, sus ojos violáceos aun húmedos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida. Diablos...tal vez era la única sonrisa que había visto desde que tengo memoria...

-Lip….-mi otra mano simplemente se movió a su rostro.

No entendía lo que acababa de decir. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma a mi Servant, que debería ser simplemente una herramienta para ganar el Grial?¿Y estaba ignorando completamente esas ideas retorcidas que tenia sobre el amor y que hicieron al otro Hakuno huir de ella?

Francamente, no lo sabía, y tampoco me interesaba. Solo quería disfrutar este momento de tranquilidad, en el que por fin había logrado acercarme al menos un poco a Passionlip.

…

-Lo siento –dijo Lip, por enésima vez.

-Ya te lo dije, Lip, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, Lip, todo está bien. Si quieres ayudar, ve a revisar el perímetro, procura que no haya nadie cerca, en un rato nos reuniremos con Ellis en la ciudad.

-…como digas, padre.

Diciendo eso, la figura de Lip desapareció en el aire y una vez más me encontré solo en la mansión.

Mire el reloj; marcaban las 10:15 PM

Espere unos minutos hasta asegurarme de que Lip se hubiera ido.

Estaba claro que no le había convencido esa excusa de "revisar el perímetro" pero necesitaba una razón para quedarme solo y revisar la condición tranquilamente.

La condición de mi brazo derecho.

Me dirigí a la cocina, agarre un vaso de la mesada, lo llene con agua fría del grifo y silenciosamente me senté en la mesa.

Durante unos segundos me quede ahí, sentado, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, alce mi brazo derecho y lo puse sobre la mesa.

Mi mano y la parte superior de mi brazo estaba vendadas, las vendas que las cubrían estaban manchadas de sangre y habían abandonado ya su color blanco característico.

Tendría que haberlo sabido…

Debería haberlo sabido, no hay forma de que saliera ileso si metía la mano en aquellas garras.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, no podía mover los dedos, y solamente mover el brazo me provocaba dolor. Los más probable es que el hueso este roto.

-Que idiota.

Con la mano izquierda lleve el vaso de vidrio a mis labios y bebí de un sorbo su contenido.

-¡QUE IDIOTA!

Intente lanzar el vaso contra el piso pero me detuve al último segundo, dándome cuenta de la inutilidad de mi acción y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca.

-Supongo…supongo que valió la pena.

O eso quería creer.

Había sacrificado mi brazo para demostrarle a Lip que no tenía miedo de ella, para demostrarle que era diferente al Hakuno que ella había conocido.

Si bien era más cercano a ella, y había aprendido detalles importantes de su pasado, había pagado un alto precio, ahora mi brazo derecho había quedado inutilizable.

Salir de la sartén…para caer en el fuego, ¿así era el dicho? Supongo que ahora lo entiendo.

Había perdido un potencial método de defensa. Mi parte superior derecha estaba descubierta ante cualquier ataque, y ya no podía agarrar gemas para ataques a larga distancia consecutivos.

Enserio...ojala haya valido la pena.

Volví a observar mi sangriento brazo derecho.

En este estado, no podría entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en condiciones. Ahora debía esconderme detrás de mi Servant sí o sí.

Podría intentar reforzarlo lo más posible, tal vez podría usarlo como escudo, aunque eso probablemente acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de que pueda recuperar movilidad en él.

Pero no es como si pudiera ir a un hospital a tratarme…

-Quien no arriesga, no gana. –dije, mientras el cántico para activar el refuerzo aparecía en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginar. Primero mi brazo derecho, su nuevo aspecto rojizo y lleno de hematomas debajo de la venda, las venas que lo recorrían y que no habían sido aplastadas de milagro, los huesos que ahora debían estar quebrados.

Luego pensé en un metal, algo duro y resistente, capaz de resistir el golpe de otros metales. Titanio y tungsteno era los metales que más usaba para los refuerzos, era perfecto para detener balas y la mayoría de impactos.

El Kevlar también debería servir, pero desgraciadamente no había estado en contacto con ningún chaleco antibalas hasta ahora, por lo que no podía hacerme una idea de sus resistencias ni textura.

Una vez tuve las dos cosas en mente, hice que mi mente las combinara en una.

Rápidamente, mi brazo inútil comenzó a brillar con un color verde, y mis circuitos mágicos se hicieron visibles.

Refuerzo, completado.

Observe mi brillante brazo, el refuerzo había sido un éxito al parecer.

Aunque no es como si hubiera fallado en reforzar mi cuerpo alguna vez.

Según el Maestro, la magia de refuerzo era una complicada y traía muy pocas ventajas como para considerarla eficiente. Si bien podía aumentar las capacidades de los objetos, existía también la posibilidad de que el refuerzo fallara y el objeto fuera destruido.

Y aun así, es la única magia que soy capaz de realizar a la perfección. Ni siquiera puedo hacer un simple Gandr, así de bajo es mi nivel de Magus.

Por otro lado, nunca podré entender por qué el maestro decía esas cosas de la magia de Refuerzo. Era tan simple como pensar dos cosas y juntarlas, ¿no? No logro comprender la dificultad.

Al ver que mi brazo aceptaba bien el refuerzo, volví a colocar el brazo dentro del cabestrillo improvisado con trozos de sabana. Era incomodo, pero quería evitar moverlo demasiado.

Vi el reloj de techo, marcaba las 10:30.

Se estaba acercando la media noche, era tiempo de reunión con Ellis.

No me se me había ocurrido hasta ahora, pero me pregunto si aún sigue con vida…

Assassin había salido lastimado después de enfrentarse a Passionlip, pero ella no se mostró preocupada, a pesar de que estaba casi indefensa ante el ataque de otro Servant.

Quizás tenga otra forma de defenderse, es una Magus, después de todo. Y nunca se sabe de qué pueden ser capaces esos fanáticos de la Raíz. –pensé.

Decidí no hacer esperar más a Lip y me dirigí a la salida.

Eche un último vistazo a la mansión y salí. A fuera, me esperaba la noche y mi Servant, que se encontraba en su forma física y estaba mirando el amplio bosque que rodeaba la mansión que habíamos ocupado.

Al verla, no pude evitar pensar que era imposible que pasara desapercibida, aun de noche.

Era difícil ignorar ese largo cabello violeta, tan largo que tocaba el piso, o aquellas enormes garras que debía flexionar para que las uñas no se clavaran en el suelo. Y no quería ni mencionar el tamaño de sus…atributos, y mucho menos su vestimenta.

Y aun siendo tan excéntrica, su personalidad era más bien retraída y apagada. Y ese aura de tristeza y perdida la acompañaban a donde fuera.

Siempre había imaginado que el Servant que invocara sería un monstruo, una simple arma que me serviría para ganar el Santo Grial.

Pero perdí mi catalizador mientras huía del Servant de negro, y este es el resultado.

Me pregunto si de verdad….un Servant invocado sin un catalizador es el Servant más parecido al invocador.

Me acerque a ella.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunté.

-Si….. –Passionlip se dio vuelta para mirarme, pero al ver mi yeso improvisado agacho la cabeza.

-Padre….yo..

-Está bien.

Moví mi brazo izquierdo hacia una de sus garras, estaban heladas al tacto, pero eso no me importaba.

Lip volvió a mirarme con sorpresa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana, Lip? Eres mi Servant, estamos en esto juntos, y ahora, más que nunca, dependo de ti. Por eso, tal vez sea difícil, pero por ahora confía en mí, justo como yo lo hago en ti.

Y esas eran palabras sinceras.

Podía entender por que los Hakuno había dicho que lo dijo...Passionlip no estaba bien. Sus problemas iban mas profundo de lo que pensaba y su personalidad es definitivamente contradictoria. Esas extrañas ideas sobre el amor y el odio y que no viera sus manos como lo que eran en verdad...me preocupaban un poco.

Podia entender, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo...no importa cuánto me parezca a él, yo no iba a darle la espalda, por que ahora, la necesito mas que nunca y por que...por alguna razón, me siento mal al verla triste.

Passionlip me miró, la preocupación en su rostro fue remplazada por una pequeña sonrisa, apenas un simple gesto de felicidad, pero para ella, significaba mucho.

-Gracias….Padre…..haré lo posible…para protegerte…-dijo Lip, su voz sonaba como si no estuviera del todo convencida, pero era un inicio, debía ganarme su confianza de verdad.

Pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora, nos adentramos en el bosque abandonando la vieja mansión, listos para volver a entrar a la Guerra del Santo Grial.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Bueno, este capítulo termino costandome más de lo que esperaba, estuve dando tantas vueltas sobre el dialogo que habré escrito y borrado el doble de texto de lo que se muestra en el capítulo. Pero bueno, era necesario, este capítulo sienta las bases de la relación entre "Hakuno" y Passionlip, que espero poder seguir desarrollando y haciéndola evolucionar como se debe. Decidí no contar la backstory de "Hakuno" y centrarme en la Passionlip, que a pesar de ser canon, la mayor parte de los lectores probablemente la desconozcan debido a que CCC no está traducido ni a ingles aun.

Por cierto, como el genero lo indica, este fic va a tener algo de romance...que no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero voy a intentarlo. Para los que no les emocione la idea, no se preocupen, no va a ser tan central en la historia.

Con suerte, el capítulo siguiente va a tardar menos tiempo que este.

Como siempre, si les gusto, si tiene alguna opinión sobre el capítulo, o si están tremendamente perdidos y quieren preguntarme algo, dejen un review, les contestare con muchos gusto.


	11. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Reason and Objective (1)**

 **"Todos tenemos derecho a desviarnos de nuestros caminos de vez en cuando, solo hay que asegurarse de no olvidar cual es nuestra meta verdadera"**

Una vez atravesamos el bosque, llegamos nuevamente a las no tan oscuras calles de Shinto.

No podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien viera a Passionlip, así que volvió a su forma espiritual, y ahora me seguía mientras caminábamos aparentemente solos por las calles desoladas de la ciudad.

Era extraño que hubiera tan poca gente, aun cuando fuera de noche, parecía que aquellas muchedumbres de ayer nunca habían existido.

Tal vez sabían lo que estaba pasando...no, no hay forma de que lo supieran, pero seguro sentían que algo andaba mal.

La iglesia nos estaba cubriendo, cualquier daño a propiedad pública, hechos extraños, o incluso muertes de personas inocentes eran encubiertas con explicaciones simples como accidentes, fugas de gas o hasta la presencia de un asesino serial.

Pero las personas no eran idiotas, esas cosas podían pasar de vez en cuando…pero no todo el tiempo, debía haber otra explicación, una que les estaba siendo ocultada por algún motivo.

Las personas tienen miedo de lo que no pueden entender. Tal vez era ese el motivo por el cual no había encontrado ningún alma desde que entre a la ciudad.

Porque Fuyuki es una zona de guerra después de todo, y no había sucedido una vez, si no seis veces ya. Tal vez haya sido hace mucho tiempo, pero Fuyuki no olvida, no olvida las matanzas, no olvida el fuego que arraso con todo y me cuesta pensar que vayan a olvidar que un puente se cayó de la nada en una noche tan normal como esta.

Eche una mirada hacia mi lado, hacia donde creía que se encontraba la causa de la caída del puente en su forma de espíritu y hable:

-¿Qué piensas de esto? -pregunte al aire.

La respuesta me llegó rápidamente

-¿A...que te refieres, padre?-la voz de Passionlip salió de ninguna parte y llego a mis oídos.

-Estoy hablando de esta alianza, Lip, la que vamos a hacer con Ellis.

No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre eso, estuvimos demasiado ocupados con el asunto de la Moon Cell y Hakuno, que de por sí ya eran un tema complicado de tratar.

Lip hizo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente contesto.

-No me importa

-¿No te importa?...¿Estas segura ?

No había olvidado que ella trato de matar a Ellis la primera vez que nos encontramos, desobedeciendo mis órdenes en el proceso.

-Sí, no me importa...nada que tenga que ver con esa persona... ¿Está bien?—dijo Lip, desentendiéndose de la situación.

-Si...por supuesto...no voy a llevarte la contraria, Lip. Yo tampoco estoy muy emocionado con esta alianza, pero es necesaria, debemos tener toda la ventaja posible en esta guerra -dije, tratando de razonar con Lip

-No me importa eso…..tampoco.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa...esta guerra, padre...ni en la Moon Cell, ni aquí, nunca me importo lo que Padre llama el "Santo Grial".

Quise preguntar por qué, pero recordé que Lip no era un Servant común, ella fue "creada" con un propósito diferente a la de conseguir el Santo Grial. Ella era un guardián en la Moon Cell, ese era su objetivo y su razón para vivir.

Pero precisamente por eso, es que creo que Lip debería importarle el Santo Grial.

-¿No tienes un deseo, Passionlip?-pregunte, deteniendo mis pasos y observando el espacio vacio donde estaba Passionlip.

-¿Deseo..?¿Porque...debería tener uno..?-Lip me pregunto, algo sorprendida.

-Por que el Santo Grial es un artefacto omnipotente, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo,Lip, si lo conseguimos, podrías desear lo que quisieras.

-¿Cualquier...deseo?-dijo Lip pensativa- Entonces...tal vez me gustaría…volver a verlo...

-Ya veo...

No sé por qué me esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, era obvio que ella querría volver a ver a Hakuno.

A pesar de que la rechazo, ella seguía queriéndolo...

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a continuar nuestro camino, pero Lip alzo la voz.

-Acaso...Padre...¿tiene un deseo?

Me detuve.

Volví a observar el espacio vació y respondí.

-Si, Lip, tengo un deseo.

No estaría haciendo todo esto si no fuera así.

Me pregunto, donde estaría si no hubiera pasado esto ¿Acaso seria como todos las personas normales de Fuyuki y viviría ignorando que es lo que realmente pasa en esta ciudad? ¿Acaso tendría una vida tranquila con mi familia?

No lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto si podré volver con ellos después de conocer las cosas que conozco ahora.

-¿Y...cuál es?-pregunto Lip, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

Una sensación cálida lleno mi pecho, tal vez era porque era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba sobre mi objetivo.

-Quiero saber quién soy, Lip.

-¿…eh?-dijo, Lip sorprendida.

-No sé quién soy Lip, no con conozco mi nombre, ni mi edad, no sé si tengo familia o amigos, no se si tengo a alguien esperando mi regreso, no sé nada.

Y ahora que sabía que no era Hakuno Kishinami, era un ser sin nombre siquiera.

-Pero...tus eres...Padre -dijo, Lip.

Me reí, había llegado un punto en que me parecía gracioso que ella me llamara así.

-Sabes Lip, "Padre", no es mi nombre.-le aseguré.

Tendré amnesia, pero no iba a tragarme la idea de que era el padre de un Servant.

-No quise...decir eso...Padre...me refiero a que...

-Sobre eso...-dije, interrumpiéndola- ¿hasta cuándo vas a llamarme a si?

Al principio, no quise decir nada sobre cómo me llamaba, porque creía que eso me llevaría a saber más sobre ella, pero ya habían pasado varios días desde que nos conocimos y era obvio que esto no nos iba a llevar a nada.

-¿Eh...te molesta...que te llame así, padre?

-Más que molestarme, me parece raro, Lip, tú no eres realmente mi hija, ¿entiendes eso, verdad?

-Pero...tú eres como...-dijo Lip, pero por algún motivo se calló antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Soy como que, Lip?

-¿No lo sabes, no es así, Padre?

-¿Que?

-Aun cuando...no lo necesitas...estas luchando por el Santo Grial...es porque no sabes quien eres en realidad, no Padre?

-….

Es verdad estoy peleando por que no se quién soy…pero por alguna razón, esas palabras suenan extrañas, es como si Lip intentara decir otra cosa.

-Lip...¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mí?-dije, con curiosidad.

-...

Ella no respondió, pero su silencio lo confirmaba.

-Lip...esta bien.

-¿Que..?

-¿Lo sabes verdad ? Sabes que no es casualidad que me parezca a Hakuno Kishinami-dije, finalmente afrontando la verdad.

La razón por la cual invoque a Passionlip, yo, una persona exactamente igual al hombre que ella amó, no puede ser simplemente una casualidad.

Algo se me esta escapando. Y estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe.

-...

Lip siguió en silencio.

-Pero esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Eh?

-Después de todo, no he cumplido mi promesa aun, no te he contando nada sobre mi.

Mis primeros recuerdos, como el maestro me salvo, como decidí perseguir el Santo Grial y como el maestro...dejo este mundo.

Ella me confió su pasado, y ahora era mi turno de confiar en ella.

-Estoy seguro de que hay una razón por la que no quieres decírmelo, así que esperare, hasta que estés lista, Lip.

-No...no es que no confié en ti, padre...es solo que...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una sensación recorrió mi espalda, se sentía como si alguien estuviera observándome...como si alguien estuviera tan cerca de mí...que pudiera sentir su mirada penetrando mi ser.

Me di vuelta hacia atrás rápidamente, para encontrar solo calles vacías y oscuras.

Pero la sensación no desapareció, una sensación que era similar a la que había tenido esa noche en el puente.

-¿Lo sientes, Lip?

-Se...esta acercando, lentamente hacia nosotros. ¿Quieres…que lo aplaste, Padre?

-No, quédate junto a mí, y protegerme si pasa algo, quiero al menos conservar el factor sorpresa.

El enemigo no debería poder percibirla, justo como Assassin no lo hizo durante el primer encuentro con Ellis.

Revise mi brazo derecho en el cabestrillo, el hechizo de refuerzo seguía en el, y ya había pasado una hora desde que lo active. Debería durar una hora más, lo suficiente para usarlo en esta batalla.

Me quede parado, esperando a que llegara, la sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Si ves que estoy en peligro Lip, no dudes en intervenir, pero hasta entonces, quédate escondida.

-Sí, Padre.

Los segundos pasaban y nada, solo podía sentir que se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros, tan lento, que parecía no tener ninguna prisa en encontrarnos.

Finalmente, una figura comenzó a hacerse visible a unos metros delante de nosotros.

Era una mujer.

Era unos centímetros más baja que yo, su cabello era largo y blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel tenía un tono bronceado.

Vestía solo unas pocas prendas blancas, que no ofrecían protección alguna y dejaban ver como numerosas líneas blancas estaba marcadas en su piel y atravesaban su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, formando alguna clase de símbolos.

Finalmente, en su mano derecha, descansaba una extraña espada, con una larga empuñadura, demasiado para sus pequeñas manos. La hoja presentaba colores vivos como si de luces de neón se tratase.

Luego de analizar la apariencia de la que sería mi enemiga, mis ojos saltaron de nuevo a los suyos. Ella me devolvió la mirada, y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez esperabamos que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento o quizás solo fuera curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría el otro.

Ella fue la que hizo el primer movimiento, levantando su espada un poco y agarrándola como si estuviera a punto de usarla.

-¿Eres un Master? -Fue la pregunta que salio de su boca, con una voz tan suave que casi no pude escucharla, en ella no había ni ira ni emoción, si no, una especie de calma.

-Si, y tú eres un Servant.

Dijimos ambos, aun cuando ambas respuestas eran obvias desde un principio.

-Soy el Servant Saber—dijo ella, aun sin mostrar emoción alguna y sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Al escuchar su clase instintivamente me eche hacia atrás y puse mi brazo reforzado un poco más adelante de mi cuerpo.

Estaba ante el que se decía era el Servant más fuerte, el caballero de la espada, Saber, el Servant con las estadísticas más altas por defecto, con una fuerza monstruosa y una resistencia mágica tan fuerte que ningún Magus de esta época podía soñar con enfrentar.

Aquel ser estaba frente a mí, y tenía su espada lista para cualquier cosa que pasara.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto ella de repente.

-¿..?¿De qué hablas?-respondi, no entendiendo a que se referia.

-Eliges huir o prefieres llamar a tu Servant y enfrentarme —dijo ella y agrego — sea cual sea tu decisión, vas a morir.-dijo, aun manteniendo esa expresión seria.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos, mientras aquellos rojos ojos me observaban con desinterés, como sabiendo que podria con cualquier cosa que tuviera preparada.

Intente responder, pero me di cuenta de que no podía, estaba paralizado, sentía como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuera una sentencia de muerte, que cuando las palabras abandonaran mi boca, mi cuello seria cortado por aquella espada multicolor.

Mi respiración se aceleró, mis pensamientos se dispararon, calculaba las múltiples posibilidades que tenia de huir, y todas ellas me llevaban a la muerte, iba ser esa despedazado de cualquier forma, decida lo que decida iba a ser cortado, debía encontrar una forma de…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron.

Sentí algo detrás de mí, una sensación. Una que jamás había sentido antes, tocaba mi espalda. Algo mullido y suave, como una almohada, tan suave...y tan reconfortante, que me preguntaba por qué no lo había sentido antes.

Le siguió un pequeño sonido, un golpe inaudible, que se perdía ante el oído desprevenido. El latir de un corazón, de otro corazón diferente al mío, que no se sentía alterado, si no tranquilo.

Pero todo eso se quedaba corto ante la presencia aquella simple sensación.

Calor.

El calor de la respiración de otro ser vivo, el calor del cuerpo de otra persona tocando el tuyo, el calor de la vida, la irrefutable muestra de que uno está vivo.

Lip estaba abrazándome.

Aparte la mirada de los ojos de Saber, y observe mi espalda. No podía verla, pero aun lo sentía, sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio.

Sonreí, por alguna razón, esa sensación me hacía sonreír.

Había estado intentando convencer a Lip de que no estaba sola, pero tal vez, era yo el que necesitaba entenderlo.

Desde que el maestro murió, había estado peleando solo, buscando como cumplir mi objetivo. Debía ser inteligente y perspicaz, por que cualquier error que cometiera podría ser irreversible.

No habría forma de ganar esta pelea por mi cuenta, la mejor hubiera sido huir, y pensar otra alternativa, otro camino, otra posibilidad para recuperar mis recuerdos.

Pero ahora, ya no estaba solo, ya no más. Incluso si fallaba, había alguien detrás de mi, apoyándome.

Aun cuando quería preguntarle muchas cosas, volví mi vista al frente, donde se encontraba mi enemigo.

¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de mis dudas? ¿Acaso esa era la forma de Lip de hacerme saber que ella estaba ahí?¿O simplemente se había acercado mucho sin darse cuenta?

No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo, deseaba averiguarlo.

Por qué, después de todo, no hay forma de que fuera a morir aquí.

Volví a mirar a Saber, pero esta vez, logre hacer oír mi voz.

-No deberías ni preguntarlo, Saber, voy a luchar.-proclame, decidió.

Eso es por lo que estoy aquí, no me importa que seas la más fuerte, Saber, voy a derrotarte como a todos los demás Servants, y voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

Esta vez fue Saber quien rompió contacto con mis ojos, girando la cabeza levente hacia un lado y susurrando algo que no pude escuchar.

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ella levanto rápidamente su espada y apunto hacia mí.

-Que así sea-dijo, ella y desapareció.

No, no despareció, simplemente era demasiado rápida para que mis ojos pudieran seguirla.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la tenía justo en frente mí, alzando su espada, lista para partirme a la mitad.

La espada de neón bajo hacia mí, sin que pudiera hacer alguna movimiento para esquivarla.

Un fuerte sonido pudo escucharse.

El mundo se volvió oscuro, la luz se había disipado de aquel lugar, y ahora solo reinaba la oscuridad

Un humano no puede derrotar a un Servant, eso era cierto, y siempre lo seria. Estaba batalla me lo había recordado, justo como la del puente.

La única diferencia entre ambas, es que ahora yo no estaba solo.

La luz comenzó a entrar, mientras las garras que me cubrían, que me protegían, se habrían como las fauces de un monstruo.

Saber retrocedió debido al impacto, mientras que Passionlip, bajaba sus manos y lentamente se posicionaba entre ella y yo.

Ni ella ni yo dijimos nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, era mejor así, por ahora.

Sin embargo, aún tenía unas palabras para ella.

-Passionlip...mátala.

Al escuchar mi orden, Lip golpe el suelo con sus piernas y dirigió su garra derecha con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Servant más poderoso.

...

La espada y la garra chocaron, haciendo un fuerte sonido y provocando una pequeña onda expansiva.

Al chocar, Passionlip no perdió el tiempo, y dirigió su otra garra hacia el cuerpo de saber, mientras sostenía su espada entre sus dedos, atrapándola.

Saber esquivo la garra fácilmente corriéndose a un lado y esta termino clavándose en el piso. Ella uso esta oportunidad para quitar su espada del agarre de Lip y retroceder unos metros.

Ese simple choque ya le daba una idea de las características físicas de su enemigo. Ella era fuerte.

Muy fuerte, tal vez más fuerte que ella, y esas armas que usaba eran un problema.

Mientras Lip liberaba su gran garra izquierda del suelo, Saber las observo detenidamente.

Eran unas armas extraña sin dudas, era garras, su tamaño era casi idéntico al del usuario y tenían una apariencia mecánica, pero se movían demasiado rápido a pesar de su tamaño y complejidad, casi como si fueran manos reales. Además, habían podio sostener su espada, sin dañarse siquiera, era obvio que no eran un Noble Fantasma común.

Al liberarse, Passionlip volvió a cargar contra Saber, usando la misma táctica que antes, dirigió velozmente su mano derecha hacia Saber. Sin embargo, Saber esquivo el golpe nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hizo hacia adelante, y se dispuso a realizar un corte profundo en el pecho de Lip.

Por desgracia para ella, la espada de neón no alcanzo a rozar siquiera la piel del Alter ego y volvió a chocar contra una de las garras doradas, solo que esta vez, esta actuaba como un escudo.

Al ver que su golpe no funciono, Saber retrocedió aún más que la vez anterior, escapando del poderoso agarre de Passionlip.

Una vez que se encontró a una distancia considerable del Alter ego, habló:

-Ven -dijo saber, invitando a Lip a que atacara.

-Eres...una molestia-respondió ella, volviendo a agitar sus manos para aplastarla.

La distancia entre ellas fue acortada rápidamente...pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Saber no ataco esta vez y solo se dedicó a esquivar los ataques furiosos de Passionlip, la garras destruían el piso donde hacía unos segundos ella se encontraba y continuaban con su camino de destrucción, persiguiendo sus rápidos pasos sin éxito.

Era obvio que si uno de esos golpes llegara a tocarla, recibiría un daño extremo...pero eso no iba a pasar, porque ahora ya entendía todo.

Ese primer ataque, tan descuidado y tan lleno de aberturas, ya le daba una idea de las tácticas de su adversario, pero ahora ya estaba segura.

Este Servant..."Passionlip" no tenía táctica alguna.

Aun cuando su fuerza y su defensa fueran descomunales, el Servant no podía aprovecharlas al máximo, pues carecía de dos cosas: la primera era velocidad, aun cuando sus golpes fueran fuertes, no valían para nada si no lograban alcanzar su objetivo. La segunda, y más importante, era una estrategia que le permitiera compensar esa debilidad.

Pero ella no tenía ninguna, o mejor dicho, su estrategia era puramente ofensiva, consistía en lanzar golpes ciegos, esperando que ellos alcanzaran al enemigo, dejándose al descubierto en el proceso, no era diferente a los golpes de un niño furioso.

Y Ahora que ya lo entendía, Saber no tenía razón alguna para contenerse.

Saber pego un salto hacia atrás, alejándose un poco más de la serie de golpes ciegos que Passionlip propinaba al aire, y se preparó.

Agarro su espada con ambas manos y espero a que su enemigo se acercara.

Passionlip, ignorando cualquier tipo de estrategia, siguió a su rival dispuesta a aplastarla de una vez por todas, usando su garra derecha, se propuso acabar con la vida de Saber.

Saber espero, y justo en el momento en que la garra dorando entro en el alcance de su espada, actuó, llevando su espada con ambas manos en un arco hacia arriba, haciendo un golpe ascendente y golpeando fuertemente la garra de Passionlip.

Solo que esta vez, las fuerzas no estaban igualadas.

Una onda expansiva más fuerte que la primera se formó en el aire, mientras la espada de Neon empujaba la garra y el brazo hacia atrás, dejando a la sorprendida Passionlip indefensa por unos segundos.

Todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Al bajar su espada, Saber soltó una de sus manos de ella y volvió a empuñarla con una sola. Acto seguido, dio un golpe al suelo y se impulsó hacia el desprotegido Servant.

La espada de neón bebió sangre, mientras cortaba la cintura de Passionlip en un solo corte limpio y rápido.

Al haber realizado su ataque, Saber se detuvo a unos metros del Servant, y limpio la sangre de su espada haciendo un corte fuerte al aire, para finalmente darse vuelta y observar el estado de su enemigo.

Pero lo que encontró fue el color del brillante oro de la garra acercándose a su cuerpo.

Instintivamente, Saber movió su espada entre su cuerpo y la garra, pero aun así, no pudo detener la fuerza de esta y fue forzada a retroceder varios metros.

Cuando por fin recupero el equilibrio, Saber observo a su rival, en la cintura del Servant se encontraba un gran corte rojo, que chorreaba sangre y manchaba el suelo por debajo.

Pero esto no le importaba al Servant en cuestión.

Passionlip observo la herida, uso una de sus gigantes uñas para tocarla. Al ver que se manchaban de rojo, las acerco a sus ojos, como para observar los detalles con más cuidado.

Luego de varios segundos, abandono su inspección y concluyo:

-Este…este si que es un cuerpo…problemático….sangre…órganos….corazón…..tantas cosas….innecesarias. –dijo, con un tono de desprecio, más cercano al asco.

-Pero…-continuo- ahora que…lo pienso…Saber-san…..tú también…tienes estas cosas... ¿no?...si…si las destruyo….me pregunto….me pregunto si morirás de una vez…Saber-san.

No había sadismo en sus palabras, si no, genuina curiosidad.

Saber decidió ignorar las palabras del Servant, y se dispuso a volver a atacar. Porque, aunque hubiera aguantado su ataque, eso no cambiaba nada en lo más mínimo.

Saber se impulsó hacia Passionlip y realizo otro corte horizontal dirigido hacia el mismo punto donde antes había cortado.

Esta vez, Passionlip logro parar el golpe con sus garras, pero justo cuando se disponía a contraatacar, sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la fuente del dolor, y descubrieron otro corte sangrante en la parte baja del muslo, que ahora generaba un dolor similar al que ya tenía en la cintura.

Luego, sus ojos se movieron hacia Saber, que ahora volvía a limpiar la sangre en la espada mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Eres fuerte –dijo ella y continuo – la espada que tomo incontables vidas con un solo movimiento, solo es capaz de hacerte pequeños cortes.

Al decir esto, movió su espada hacia un lado, y continúo hablando.

-"Passionlip", ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre, Servant?-pregunto ella.

-Si…¿y?-dijo ella.

-Mi memoria debe estar mal, no recuerdo ningún héroe que haya sido conocido por ese nombre –dijo Saber, con un tono suave, como disculpándose y siguió-¿Pero si ese es en cuestión, tu verdadero nombre, tal vez, quisieras conocer el mío?

-No me interesa -respondió Passionlip cortante.

-Ya veo….-dijo Saber, decepcionada- Sabes…he acabado con innumerables vidas cuando estaba viva, sin embargo, nunca reconocí a los que mataba como individuos, mi espada simplemente los cortaba, y acababa con su existencia. Por eso...estoy feliz, si este sentimiento es lo que llaman felicidad –siguió hablando- estoy feliz de poder conocer tu nombre antes de matarte.

-Saber-san…hablas demasiado, puedes…..simplemente…..morir de una vez-dijo Lip, y agrego-por favor, si mueres estaré más cerca de volver a ver a Hakuno-san...

Al decir esto, Lip levanto su garra con la intención de aplastar a Saber una vez más, con los mismos resultados que antes.

Saber esquivo el golpe y volvió a hablar.

-Ciertamente…-dijo Saber, pensativa- en vida, habría acabado contigo y con tu master sin decir una palabra, pero ahora….algo cambio, las cosas se sienten…diferentes.

Passionlip no detuvo su ataque y siguió persiguiendo a Saber con un deseo asesino.

Saber esquivo cada golpe fácilmente y finalmente dijo:

-Lo siento, creo que me he dejado llevar, entiendo tu deseo de luchar, y voy a concedértelo, después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer, empuñar esta espada de destrucción.

Al terminar de decir esto, Saber finalmente volvió apuntar su espada hacia el Alter Ego.

-Me asegurare de recordar tu nombre cuando mueras, Passionlip.

Lip simplemente siguió atacando, como lo venía haciendo desde que comenzó la pelea, desde que llego a este mundo, y desde que nació.

Incluso si sus golpes fallaran, incluso si fuera herida, aún tenía la esperanza.

La esperanza de que si sus manos se teñían de sangre, podría alcanzar de una vez por todas a Hakuno Kishinami.

...

Pude oír el sonido de las garras de Passionlip y la espada de Saber al chocar, mientras me alejaba rápidamente de la escena y me dirigía al edificio más cercano.

Cada paso que daba me llenaba más de ira ante mi propia ineptitud.

A pesar de que no podría hacer nada contra Saber, a pesar de que solo sería un estorbo para Passionlip, aun así, no podía evitar pensar que estaba huyendo. Que debería poder hacer algo para ayudarla, y no simplemente dejarle todo el trabajo a ella.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo que podía hacer: encontrar al otro Master.

No podía pelear contra Saber directamente, pero podría enfrentar a su Master. Eso era lo único que realmente podía hacer para ayudar.

Si era como yo pensaba, debería estar observando la pelea ahora mismo, y no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que en uno de los multiples edificios de Shinto.

Una vez llegue al edificio más cercano, libere el refuerzo que había puesto en mi brazo inútil, y comencé a recitar el mantra que le daría más fuerza a mis piernas.

Mientras recitaba las palabras antiguas, imágenes se formaron en mi cabeza.

A diferencia del refuerzo que había puesto en mi brazo, si quería aumentar la capacidad física de una de mis extremidades, debía imaginar el cambio en mi cuerpo, debía imaginar cómo mis músculos crecían, se hacían más flexibles, más resistentes.

Debía imaginarme como mi cuerpo se modificaba para cumplir con mis objetivos.

Como se modificaba…a mi gusto..

De repente visión se volvió borrosa, y perdí el equilibrio.

Antes de caer, logre apoyar mi brazo en el piso y evitar el golpe.

Respire hondo, varias veces.

¿Acaso….había estando usando demasiada magia? El maestro dijo que podría causar efectos secundarios si usaba demasiados refuerzos….pero no había sentido nada como esto hasta ahora…

Después de unos segundos pude calmar mi respiración.

-No…ahora no es tiempo de pensar esas cosas-dije, mientras observaba el alto edificio.

No dude más y entre, rompiendo la puerta sin problemas, no importaba si alguien me oía, debía encontrar al Master de Saber, y rápido.

Escañe la entrada del edificio, hasta que mis ojos encontraron por fin las escaleras.

Rápidamente, corrí hacia ellas y comencé a subir.

Mis piernas, más ligeras y fuertes de lo normal, me impulsaron, subí escalones de un solo movimiento, debía apurarme, Lip necesitaba mi ayuda.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya había subido unos pisos, tal vez 3 o 4, no quería pensar demasiado en eso, solo debía centrarme en mi meta: la azotea.

Seguía subiendo, 1…2…3… pisos, no era suficiente.

Comencé a saltar 4 escalones de una sola vez, debía apurarme.

2…4…6 pisos, debía apurarme, no importa que tan alto sea, debía llegar a la azotea, ahí lo encontraría, estaba seguro de que desde ahí podría encontrar ese Master.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad sin ver más que escaleras y apoya brazos, finalmente mis ojos encontraron una puerta, el final del camino.

Sin desacelerar, embestí la puerta, y una corriente de aire frío me golpeo en el rostro y me forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrí puede apreciar finalmente mi destino: la terraza del edificio, desprovista de cualquier objeto representativo, y con una amplia visión hacia varios metros a la redonda.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me vi forzado a detenerme y recuperar el aire en mis pulmones, mi corazón también latía rápidamente, como si fuera a saltar de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Era entendible…había subido corriendo cuantos... ¿Veinte?¿Tal vez treinta pisos?, era demencial.

Una vez recupere el aliento, me acerque a la cornisa y lo vi. La noche de Shinto, los edificios que decoraban la ciudad y hacían pensar que esta no era realmente una zona rural, si no, una gran ciudad, llena de comercio, negocios y empresas.

Pero no tenía tiempo de fijarme en esas cosas, reforzar mi visión y revisar los edificios contiguos en busca de ese Master.

Me enderece, cerré los ojos y respire hondo.

Observe la oscuridad, la estudie, la analice, la entendí y finalmente, la hice desaparecer.

Abrir los ojo, la noche se había convertido en día, los objetos brillaban con luz propia, hasta volverse casi transparentes. Los edificios eran brillantes, el hormigón y el metal habían tomado un color claro y una consistencia similar a una ventana de vidrio, lo que me permitía ver a través de ellos.

Pero no era suficiente.

Si quería encontrar un Magus entre tantas personas, debía ver más allá de lo que veo normalmente.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez forme una imagen en mi cerebro.

¿Qué era lo que todos los Masters tenían en común, y que los delatarían aun que estuvieran en una multitud?

Prana.

El prana que emanaba de ellos y se dirigía a sus servants, eso era lo que debía buscar, mis ojos debían adaptarse para ver el prana que salia de los Master, esa era la única forma que tenia de encontrarlo.

Visualice en mi mente, como la energía mágica corría por mi cuerpo, por mis circuitos mágicos, imagine su forma y su consistencia, y luego, imagine poder verla con mis ojos. Con eso debería funcionar.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos...

Nada cambio.

Aun veía la noche más clara, pero mi visión no había mejorado de ninguna forma.

-¿Por...que?-balbucee.

¿Es este el límite de mi habilidad?¿Es imposible para un humano, superar estos límites?

-¿Enserio..subí aquí para nada?-me pregunte a mi mismo, nunca había intentado reforzar mi visión tanto, pero si había alguna posibilidad de que funcionara,debía intentarlo.

Y aun así, había fallado, perdiendo un considerable cantidad de tiempo.

-¡Mierda!- maldeci, sin saber que hacer. Si no quedaba otra opción, debería buscar en los edificios manualmente y...

Pero de repente, un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza.

Lip...aún estaba luchando.

No pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia la pelea que estaba debajo mio. No desconfiaba de las habilidades de Lip, pero Saber….

Al bajar mis ojos, vi lo que más temía:

Lip se encontraba apoyada en sus garras, sosteniéndose para no caer, alrededor de ella, había manchas de sangre ensuciando el piso, y frente a ella, se encontraba Saber, con su espada descansado a un lado y aparentemente sin un solo rasguño.

¿Ella…ella es realmente tan fuerte?

De repente, Saber giro la cabeza, y sus ojos rojos me encontraron.

Permaneció varios segundos viéndome, hasta que por fin interrumpió el contacto visual, y comenzó a caminar hacia Lip, con pasos lentos, pero seguros.

Mierda.

Lip seguía sosteniéndose con sus garras, y no parecía que tuviera fuerzas para luchar.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

No queda tiempo para buscar al Master, tengo que ayudar a Lip, si tan solo pudiera….

En ese momento recordé mis hechizos de comando.

No solo servían para darle una orden irrefutable a un Servant, si no que también podía usarlo para fortalecerlos o curarlos en medio de una pelea.

También podría hacer que se transportaran automáticamente hacia mi posición o hacia otro lado.

Saber seguía acercándose a Lip, y preparaba su espada para dar el golpe final.

No iba a permitirlo.

Rompí el cabestrillo que sostenía mi mano derecha, donde se encontraban mis tres hechizos de comando, marcados en el dorso de mi mano y grite:

-¡Yo te ordeno, con este hechizo de comando, Passionlip, vuelve a la mansión!

Una gran onda rojiza se extendió a mí alrededor, mientras una de las marcas en mi brazo desaparecía.

Era lo mejor, no estábamos listos para pelear contra este enemigo aun, debíamos reponer nuestras fuerzas y…

Nada cambio.

Passionlip aún estaba ahí, no había desaparecido. Y Saber continuaba caminando hacia ella, lista para dar el golpe que la mataría y terminaría con cualquier posibilidad de ganar la guerra del Santo Grial.

No..no…esto no puede estar pasando.

¿El hechizo de comando habia fallado?No deberia haber forma de que eso pase...no...

Iba a conseguir el Grial…y recuperar lo que siempre fue mío….si ella muere…si Passionlip muere..no podre llegar al Grial….no podre….cumplir mi razón de vivir….

Si…la pierdo a ella….yo….lo perdería todo…

No…no voy a permitirlo….no hay forma de que esto vaya a acabar aquí…

No.

...

Saber se acercó hacia el tambaleante Alter Ego, que miraba hacia abajo, y apenas lograba sostener su postura apoyándose en las garras. Había múltiples heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo, y no parecía que le quedaran fuerzas para pelear.

Saber siguió caminando, hasta detenerse justo en frente al débil Alter Ego.

-Eres fuerte, Passionlip, solo que no lo suficiente-dijo saber y continuo hablando, mientras miraba su espada- Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que esta apunto de pasar, siéntete libre de culparme a mi

Su tono estaba mas cerca de la aceptación que del arrepentimiento.

Passionlip no contesto, ni hizo dio señales de que había escuchado, solo permaneció quieta, esperando su destino.

-No olvidare nuestro encuentro, Passionlip, a partir de ahora, recordare el nombre de todos los que hayan caído bajo mi espada, tal vez no signifiqué nada para ti, pero te aseguro, que si lo hace para mi-concluyo Saber, mientras tomaba su espada y la alzaba sobre la cabeza del Alter ego.

La espada de neón resplandeció en la noche de Fuyuki, mientras descendía para terminar con la vida del Servant.

Pero antes de que la espada pudiera volver a beber sangre, su usuaria se detuvo, pues un ruido cercano le llamo la atención.

Saber movió sus brillantes ojos rojos hacia la fuente del sonido, y descubrió a un joven.

Se encontraba agachado, con una mano tocando el piso y las piernas flexionadas, como si acabara de para su caida. Debajo de el, el suelo estaba resquebrajado.

Tenía el pelo marrón, suficientemente largo como para que le tapara parcialmente los ojos.

Vestía un uniforme escolar marrón roto por todas partes y con un gran agujero en el pecho, debajo una remera negra rota de la misma forma se asomaba.

Pero lo más distintivo de su apariencia, eran las incontables marcas verdes que se marcaban en su piel, siendo visibles hasta por debajo de la ropa, formando una especie de circuitos, por todo su cuerpo.

El joven finalmente se paro y observo a saber directamente, con una mirada que tenía múltiples emociones mezcladas.

Sin embargo, las únicas que Saber podía distinguir eran dos:

Miedo...y decisión.

Saber movió su espada y la apunto hacia el Magus.

-¿Entonces…de verdad eliges luchar, Magus?

-No, Saber, elijo vivir.-respondió el joven sin memoria, conocido por el falso nombre de Hakuno Kishinami, mientras se preparaba para hacer, lo que para muchos era considerado un suicidio.

Después de todo, un humano no puede derrotar a un Servant.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

 **Skill Corner: SABER - ?**

 **Tacticas Militares, Rango B**

 **-** Es el conocimiento táctico usado no para combates de uno en uno, si no para batallas donde un ejercito es movilizado. Si el Servant en cuestión posee un Noble Fantasma Anti-Armada, esta habilidad le proporciona un bonus al usar el Noble Fantasma, o una ventaja cuando se enfrente a Nobles Fantasma Anti-armada del enemigo.

 **Notas del Autor:** Y así termina la primera parte de esta pelea, tenia pensada terminarla en este capitulo, pero resultaría muy larga y me llevaría a sacar el capitulo con mas retraso del que ya tiene.

La personalidad de Saber fue un tanto difícil de entender, ya que no tiene demasiado canon que la respalde, y es un poco mas complicada de expresar, a diferencia de la locura de Mephistopheles y el rechazo de Vlad hacia los vampiros.

Para los que juegan Grand Order, estoy seguro de que ya descubrieron quien es Saber, y tengo que decir, que es una de mis Sabers favoritas en el juego (aunque no tuve la suerte de sacarla aun) así que pueden esperar mas de ella en este fic.

No voy a volver a prometer que el siguiente capitulo vaya a salir pronto, pues como ya lo habrán visto, cada vez que prometo que va a salir mas rápido, pasa lo contrario.

Y nada mas, me despido. Como siempre, si les gusto, si tiene alguna opinión sobre el capítulo, o si están tremendamente perdidos y quieren preguntarme algo, dejen un review, les contestare con muchos gusto.


	12. Journey of Hope: Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Reason and Objective (2)**

"… **por que si llegamos a olvidar que es lo que realmente queremos, podemos llegar a olvidar quien realmente somos"**

Pude sentir el aire escapando por mi nariz, como algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente, como mis pies tocaban y rompían el suelo agrietado, como mis pupilas se dilataban al observar la oscuridad, como la sangre pasaba por las venas de mis brazos y como mi corazón, con lentos latidos, comenzaba a bombearla por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Todo se sentía tan raro, aquellas múltiples sensaciones, que no deberían ser más que simples reflejos del cuerpo humano, parecían actuar una tras otra siguiendo un orden cuidadosamente definido.

El mundo en si se sentía extraño, era más…lento.

Si, la única palabra que podría describir esta sensación es lentitud, como si cada segundo que pasara durara un poco más, no lo suficiente como para ver el mundo en cámara lenta, solo lo justo como para poder apreciar con detenimiento cada suceso que ocurría.

Tal vez podría no tener que ver con mi percepción, si no con mis músculos, mis articulaciones, mis nervios: todos ellos funcionaba un poco más rápido, ¿tal vez habían aumentado tanto mis sentidos, que ahora podía moverme como antes, solo que en menos tiempo?

No lo sabía, todo era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había intentado reforzar mi cuerpo entero. Pero no me quedaban más opciones, no hubiera sobrevivido una caída desde ese edificio solo reforzando mis pies, la fuerza de la caída habría destruido mi cerebro.

Después de ese breve momento de asombro, me incorpore, y observe a los Servants que estaban unos metros delante de mí.

Una mujer de piel oscura y pelo blanco largo me observaba, mientras sostenía su espada justo por encima de la cabeza del otro Servant, Passionlip.

Al verme, movió su espada hacia mi dirección.

-¿Entonces…de verdad eliges luchar, Magus?-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

A pesar de haber estado luchando contra Passionlip, en sus mirada solo había…calma. Una mirada tan calmada, que parecía imposible que perteneciera al Servant más poderoso de la guerra del santo grial.

Esa mirada, que continuaba observándonos de la misma forma, sin ira, sin decisión, sin malicia, sin pasión, nada había en ella.

Era como una máquina, como si no estuviera luchando por una ambición, sino porque estaba en su naturaleza, como si acabar con la vida de otro ser fuera lo más natural para ella.

Ahí estaban, aquellos ojos rojos, esperando mi respuesta.

¿Acaso quería luchar con Saber? ¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

No.

No deseaba para nada enfrentarme a este Servant, que ni siquiera Passionlip pudo derrotar. No había forma de que ganara, aun habiendo reforzado mi cuerpo completo, era un suicidio.

No podía ganar, pero ahí me encontraba, observando al máximo enemigo a los ojos.

-No, Saber, elijó vivir.-le respondí, finalmente.

Sin perder tiempo, tome una de las piedras preciosas entre mis dedos y la lancé al lugar donde estaban los Servants.

La pequeña piedra azul voló por el aire hacia a Saber, que simplemente agito su espada y la rompió sin ningún esfuerzo.

Y eso era lo que quería, el poder destructivo de esa gema es casi nulo contra un Servant.

Al partirse las piedra,los pequeños pedazos que quedaron empezaron a brillar y a contraerse, hasta provocar una serie de explosiones alrededor de los dos Servants.

Golpeé el suelo y me impulse hacia ellas.

Humo azulado cubría el área, y gracias a que la gema se había roto y dispersado, el área de acción se había vuelto más grande, ocultando a los dos Servants del ojo común. Pero no de los míos, vi claramente cómo Saber cubría su rostro para protegerlos del humo, y como Lip aun luchaba para no caer al suelo.

Rápidamente me acerque a mi Servant, la pantalla de humo seria efectiva solamente unos segundos más, debía salvar a Lip antes de que…

Saber no perdió tiempo, y se abalanzo sobre mí, su espada multicolor ahora descendía rápidamente hacia mí, dispersando todo el humo azulado.

Esta vez, era diferente, pude verla.

Corregí mi posición al instante, y logre evitar la hoja de la espada….pero no fue suficiente.

Un fuerte dolor nació en mi estómago y una fuerte sensación lo acompaño, era un dolor punzante, pero no cortante, me había golpeado con la empuñadura.

Mientras era empujado hacia un lado, tuve que abrir mi boca forzosamente para escupir sangre.

En apenas unos segundos…no, tal vez menos, fui forzado a retroceder, perdí el equilibrio, y caí al suelo.

Toque la zona donde había sido golpeado, el dolor solo aumentaba.

Saber simplemente se quedó ahí, viéndome.

-¿Eso es todo, Magus?-pregunto ella, con un tono que parecía de decepción.

Intente contestarle, pero me vi forzado a no hacerlo, mi boca volvió a soltar sangre.

-Si ese así, terminare esto ahora-dijo, pero no se dirigió hacia a mí, sino a Passionlip, que se mantenía quieta, ignorando el destino que le esperaba.

-No…-logre decir-no te dejare….aun, no hemos terminado.

Con todo mi esfuerzo, logre mantenerme en pie, Saber volvió a verme durante un segundo, pero dejo de hacerlo casi instantáneamente.

-¡Saber!¡Aun no hemos terminado!-le grite.

Ella, sin volver a mirarme, me contesto, con un tono seco y frio.

-Cómo estas ahora, Magus, es imposible para ti vencerme.-dijo,su voz no tenía ni una pizca de arrogancia o incluso orgullo, ella estaba segura de que sus palabras eran la verdad.

Saber dio por terminada la conversación y una vez más se dirigió hacia mi Servant caído.

Sí, era verdad, no puedo vencerla, es imposible, como dijo ella. Pero ahora, lo que más deseo, no es vencerte, Saber, si no, salvar a la chica de las garras monstruosas.

Yo debo…no, quiero salvarla.

Sentí como el piso se rompía mientras me impulsaba hacia a Lip.

Me olvide del dolor, y comenze a correr hacia ellas nuevamente.

Todo sucedió en un nanosegundo, la espada se acercaba lentamente al cuello de Lip mientras me acercaba a ambos Servants…

Estire mi brazo, listo para empujar a Passionlip…

Pero un sonido metálico que conocía muy bien llego a mis oídos, antes si quiera que pudiera alcanzarla.

La figura de Lip ya no se encontraba cabizbaja, ahora estaba de pie, sosteniendo con una de sus garras la espada de Saber.

-Te tengo-dijo Lip, con un ligero tono de victoria.

Cuando Saber logro reaccionar, se dio cuenta de la enorme mano dorada se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Conocía la fuerza de Lip, mi brazo derecho, que ahora era prácticamente inútil, era la prueba, pero estaba seguro de que la fuerza con la que Lip había golpeado a Saber era cien veces peor.

El cuerpo de Saber voló como una bala y se incrusto en el edificio más cercano, provocando un gran estruendo y dejando una gran cantidad de partículas de polvo flotando en el aire.

Lip respiro profundamente, y se dispuso a seguirla, pero al intentar dar un paso, sus pies cedieron y cayó.

-¡Lip!

Logre atraparla antes de que tocara el piso.

Apenas toque su piel, pude sentir la cantidad de heridas que tenía. Largos cortes rojos marcaban su piel y emanaban suficiente sangre como para formar un charco en el suelo.

-¡Lip! ¿Estás bien?¿Puedes oírme?-pregunte, desesperado.

-¿Hakuno-san?... ¿eres tú?-pregunto ella, su voz era débil.

Fruncí el ceño, ahora mismo no era el momento para esto.

-¿Puedes caminar? Debemos salir de aquí.

-Si….solo necesito…-no pudo seguir hablando, en su rostro apareció una expresión de dolor.

Observe los cortes en su cuerpo, no parecían tan profundas, pero eran numerosos.

La sostuve fuertemente con mi mano izquierda, evitando que se cayera.

-Duele….-logró decir.

Finalmente levanto la cabeza y pude ver como lagrimas bajan por sus ojos.

-Duele….duele mucho, Hakuno-san…..por favor…has que pare.

-Lip…

Apreté tanto mis dientes que comenzaron a dolerme, era impotente ante la situación, Lip estaba sufriendo y no podía curar de ninguna forma, ni siquiera con hechizos de comando.

No podía ayudarla, ni antes, ni ahora.

Un sonido me devolvió a la realidad, apenas era audible, pero gracias a los refuerzos en mi cuerpo, podía escucharlo como si resonara en todo el lugar. Era el movimiento de una persona levantándose, venia de la nube de polvo que se había formado en uno de los edificios cercanos.

Saber se había recuperado del golpe.

-Aguanta un poco más, Lip, voy a sacarnos de aquí-dije y agregue-agárrate de mí.

-¿Q-que? ¿Hakuno-san?

-Súbete, no estás en condiciones de pelear y yo tampoco, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer-dije, ofreciéndole mi espalda y haciéndole un gesto con mi mano izquierda.

Lip pareció dudar, pero enseguida cayó sobre mi espada, sin fuerzas, como si se hubiese desmayado, estaba exhausta.

Me asegure de que estuviera bien sobre mi espalda, y la agarre con mi brazo izquierdo para que no se cayera.

Normalmente no debería poder llevarla en mi espalda, sus garras eran demasiado pesada y se metían en el camino, además de que no estaba en condiciones de cargar a nadie. Pero ya no quedaban más opciones, no íbamos a sobrevivir de otra forma.

Una vez me asegure de poder sostenerla bien, puse toda mi fuerza en mis piernas y comencé a correr, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y aunque no mirara, casi podía sentirlo.

Como esos ojos rojos volvían a posarse en mí.

….

-Están viniendo, Master.-dijo el enmascarado, mientras observaba el horizonte, sobre las calles vacías de Fuyuki.

-¿Son ellos?

-Lo son Master.-dijo Assassin, y agrego-no están solos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Assassin?-preguntó Ellis.

-Hay otro Servant, siguiéndolos por detrás, están viniendo hacia aquí a toda velocidad.

Assassin alargo el brazo, y un arco oscuro apareció en él.

-Dime que hacer, Master.

Ellis se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Ellos ya no son nuestros aliados Master y de eso no hay dudas, no después de lo que hizo.

Ellis apretó los dientes, su Servant tenía razón, no había razón para defenderlo, él era la unica persona que sabía que ellos estaban ahí, en el puerto, eseprandolos.

Solo podía haber sido él.

Ellis comenzó a alejarse de su Servant.

-¡Master!-grito Assassin, después de no haber conseguido una respuesta.

-Te escuche la primera vez, Assassin-dijo, mientras se alejaba- has lo que tengas que hacer... para detenerlos, pero no los mates, antes de eso, quiero respuestas.

-Como ordenes…Master-respondió Assassin, mientras hacía aparecer una flecha en su mano.

Habiendo dicho eso, Ellis pego un salto y abandono el techo donde estaba apostado Assassin. Un suspiro salió de su boca, su Master era demasiado suave. Si empezaba a perdonarles la vida a los otros Master, ganar la guerra sería imposible.

El, también, quería respuestas, aunque no de la misma forma que su Master, pero no podía darse el lujo de buscarlas, el era un Servant antes que nada, y su deber era proteger a su Master, costara lo que costara.

Todo dependía de él.

Una vez que comprobó que Ellis se había alejado lo suficiente, hizo desaparecer la flecha en su mano y en su lugar, otro tipo de proyectil apareció en ella.

-Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.-dijo Assassin, mientras apuntaba su arco al lugar preciso por donde el Alter ego y su Master aparecerían.

…

Ella se mantuvo, ahí, esperando.

Su Servant, protegiéndola desde los techos, le daba algo de seguridad, y aun así, no podía evitar que sus manos le temblaran.

Aun recordaba aquella horrible sensación en su cuello, las marcas que aquellas garras había dejado, le impedían olvidar.

Pensaba que podría evitar pelear contra ellos, por lo menos hasta que la guerra estuviera por terminar. Pero esta era una guerra de verdad, las alianzas son efímeras, la persona a la que perdones hoy pueden apuñalarte por la espalda mañana.

Y ese tipo, Kishinami, estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de formar una alianza duradera, pero si ese era el caso… ¿Por qué la atacaba ahora? ¿Por qué no la había matado, cuando su Servant estaba incapacitado?

Y aún más, ¿por qué había otro Servant con él? ¿Acaso había engañado a otro master, y planeada matarlos a ambos aquí?

Algo no andaba bien, y ella tenía que descubrir que era.

Ya estaban cerca, incluso ella podía sentirlos ahora, en cualquier momento aparecería en su campo de visión.

Respiró hondo.

Tomo una de las piedras multicolor de su bolsillo entre sus dedos, la toco, la sintió y finalmente la apretó muy fuerte, hasta casi romperla.

Estaba lista.

Espero y espero, hasta que finalmente los vio a lo lejos. Eran rápidos, muy rápidos, en algunos segundos estarían aquí.

Rompió la piedra en su mano, y años de prana acumulada fueron liberados en un segundo.

Aparecieron marcas celestes verdosas en todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos se volvieron verdes brillantes. Esa era su magia, tal vez una simple copia, pero aun así, suya.

Alzo su brazo para materializar su arma, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Sus visión ahora alcazaba distancias más lejanas, podía ver con claridad que era lo que se acercaba, y cuando lo hizo, lo entendió todo.

El Servant del que tanto temía, aquel monstruo, estaba inconsciente sobre la espalda de su Master, mientras una figura con ojos rojos los perseguía.

No venían a atacar, estaban huyendo por sus vidas.

-¡ASSASSIN!-grito ella, al mismo tiempo que el proyectil era lanzado.

Los ojos reforzados de Ellis lo vieron, no era una flecha común, una especie de aguja había sido lanzada por su Servant y ahora se dirigía al lugar donde estaban Hakuno y su Servant.

-Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora-dijo Assassin, que había aparecido junto a ella de repente.

-¿¡Assassin?¡¿Qué has..?¡Te ordene que no los mataras! Ellos en realidad están….

-Sí, lo sé, están escapando.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabias?-pregunto sorprendida Ellis.

-Dame un respiro, Master, mi vista sigue siendo mejor que la tuya.-le contesto Assassin, molesto.

-Pero entonces...

-Solo mira.

Ellis volvió a observar la escena, la "flecha" se acercaba a una velocidad imposible, no había forma de que Kishinami pudiera esquivarla, mucho menos con su Servant sobre sus hombros. El sabía esto, por ello su expresión cambio de una de asombro, a una de desesperación, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos, como aceptando su destino.

Pero, contradiciendo a sus expectativas, las flecha no lo golpe, o por lo menos el no sintió ningún golpe.

Ellis, que estaba viendo todo, logro apreciar que era lo que había pasado.

La flecha golpeo a Hakuno, pero esta simplemente lo atravesó.

Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como si hubiera atravesado a un fantasma, la flecha siguió su curso, hacia el Servant clase Saber, justo detrás de ellos.

Una gran explosión se elevó en el cielo.

-Cuando ellos lleguen-dijo Assassin, señalando a Kishimai y a su Servant-corran hacia la mansión, la retrasare todo lo que pueda.

Al decir esto, Assassin metió la mano por debajo de su capa y saco dos espada cortas, idénticas, con la diferencia de que una era negra y la otra blanca.

-¿Estás diciendo que huyamos, Assassin? ¿Estás diciendo que no podemos ganar?-pregunto Ellis, seriamente.

-Mis sentidos son mejores que los tuyos, Master, esa mujer no es un Servant común, incluso para un Saber, la cantidad de prana que la rodea no es normal.

Assassin se puso delante de su Master, mientras blandía sus espadas, su capa marrón comenzó a ser movida por el viento, hasta que finalmente salió volando.

Por primera vez, pudo observar con detenimiento las facciones de su Servant, su tono de piel era bronceado, vestía unos pantalones y un chaleco, ambos negros. El chaleco carecía de manga, por lo que pudo observar sus brazos, unos poderosos brazos, que parecían más adecuados para un guerrero que para un asesino silencioso.

-Solo serias una carga.-remato, Assassin, dando fin a la conversación.

No se habia dado vuelta para hablarle, su voz seguía saliendo por debajo de su máscara, la cual nunca se había quitado.

Assassin comenzó a alejarse, preparándose para interceptar a Saber.

-Eres un idiota.-fue la respuesta de Ellis.

-¡Master, que estas..!

-Solo cállate y escúchame, idiota-dijo Ellis, mientras se colocaba justo en frente de su Servant, dándole la espalda, impidiéndole el paso-¿has olvidado lo que acordamos?

Assassin vio las marcas brillantes en la piel de su Master, claramente había utilizado su magia, y estaba dispuesta a pelear.

-Lo entiendo, Master, pero…

-No, no entiendes, Assassin, acordamos que yo pelearía y tú me darías soporte desde las sombras. No eres un luchador, Assassin, eres un asesino.-dijo, Ellis, con fiereza.

-¡Ellis, vas a morir!-grito Assassin, sonando preocupado de verdad.

-No, Assassin, no lo haré-contesto ella, calmada, mientras volvía a meter la mano en su bolsillo, y sacaba otra piedra de su bolsillo- si el enemigo es fuerte, entonces solo tengo que volver más fuerte.

Acto seguido, rompió otra sus gemas, y una gran cantidad de prana volvió a pasar por su cuerpo, las marcas en su piel se hicieron más numerosas, y comenzaron a brillar hasta por debajo de la ropa.

-Voy a pelear.-declaro Ellis.

Assassin se quedó atónito, él no podía permitir que su Master muriera, estaba preparado para protegerla de todo lo que pudiera dañarla, incluso, de ella misma.

El asesino guardo sus armas, y comenzó a levantar su brazo por encima de Ellis, si le daba un buen golpe en la nuca, debería poder dejarla inconsciente. Era nesesario, aunque no le gustara, debía hacer hasta lo imposible para...

-Tu no eres así, Assassin.

El Servant se quedó congelado.

-No eres de esos que se rinden, así de la nada-continuo ella, sin saber que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado-¿Dónde se fue esa irreverencia tuya?

Ellis se dio la vuelta, y finalmente vio a los ojos a su Servant, o por lo menos, vio los huecos oculares de la máscara.

-¿Puede ser que estés preocupado por mí?-dijo ella, con una sonrisa pícara, como la de un niño después de hacer una travesura.

Al verla, Assassin olvido como respirar unos segundos, mientras viejos recuerdos inundaban su mente. Recuerdos que pensó haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que volvían a aflorar al ver a su actual Master.

"Ellas de verdad son parecidas" pensó Assassin, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Sonrisa que Ellis no pudo ver, y era mejor así.

-Es verdad, por poco lo olvido.-reconoció finalmente el.

-¿Qué, de verdad estas preocupado?-pregunto Ellis, con cierto asombro.

-No, olvide lo cabeza dura que puedes ser, Master. -retruco Assassin, riéndose.-Aunque, supongo que eso es bueno, como dice el dicho: "hierba mala nunca muere".

Ellis se enfureció, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Sí, ese eres tu Assassin, bienvenido otra vez.

-Sí, sí, estoy de vuelta, Master.-dijo el, mientras alargaba la mano para invocar nuevamente su arco en ella. -Confío en que tus delicados movimientos no se pondrán en la trayectoria de mis flechas.

-Por supuesto, Assassin, de cualquier forma, estoy segura de que tus flechas se romperían antes de hacerme nada-contesto ella, también burlándose.

Un pequeña risa salió de la máscara de Assassin, mientras este comenzaba a desaparecer.

-No muera.-dijo finalmente.

-Lo mismo para ti-contesto ella.

Y Assassin desapareció de su campo de visión, al mismo tiempo que dos personas aparecían en él.

Hakuno y su Servant habían llegado por fin.

Al verla, el joven detuvo su andar y con cuidado, puso una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo para soportar su peso, y el de su Servant. Observo el lugar de donde había venido, buscando a su perseguidor.

Su respiración estaba terriblemente acelerada, parecía que iba a morir si paraba un segundo de inhalar aire.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas verdes, similares a las que tenía Ellis por su cuerpo, pero con diferentes símbolos y menos brillantes, por alguna razón.

Sobre el, el Servant monstruoso se encontraba desmayado, sin emitir ninguna señal de vida, sus "manos" colgaban sobre la espada de Kishinami.

Ellis no pudo evitar imaginar qué clase de Servant había podido derrotar a ese monstruo, su primer pensamiento era la de un monstruo aún más terrorífico, pero cambio de idea rápidamente.

"¿Qué mejor para matar a un monstruo, que un héroe, un verdadero héroe?"-medito Ellis y rió por dentro, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba del lado del monstruo.

Al darse cuenta de que Kishinami había dejado de respirar como si se ahogara, volvió a enfocar su atención en él.

-Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda-dijo Hakuno, finalmente.

-Claro, ¿para qué están los aliados sino?-respondió Ellis, intentado lo mejor que pudo parecer tranquila.

...

Un sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ellis, mientras observaba como el humo producto del ataque de Assassin ascendía sobre el suelo.

-Eso fue efectivo-dije, mientras recordaba como el ataque de Assassin me habia atravesado el pecho, sin hacerme ningún daño. Jamas había visto algo asi, ese era sin lugar a dudas, un Noble Fantasma.

-Tengo mas recursos de lo que crees Kishinami-dijo Ellis, con un ligero tono de desafió.

...

-¿No estas enojada, verdad?-pregunte, con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Y por que lo estaría, mi querido amigo Kishinami ? No es como si hubieras lanzado varios explosivos que podrían haberme matado. -dijo Ellis, sarcásticamente, mientras continuaba sonriendo.

Ella estaba enojada.

-Lo siento, era la única forma de que estuvieras alerta-dije, agachando la cabeza.

Es verdad, lo que había hecho era peligroso, pero no tenia otra forma. Si iba a enfrentar a Saber, debía tener un plan de repuesto, por si llegaba a fallar, y lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue avisar a Ellis y a Assassin, que estaban esperando mi llegada en el puerto, el problema era el como.

Al final, decidí lanzarles algunas de las piedras preciosas que tenia en el bolsillo, con mi vista y mi brazo reforzado, la distancia no fue un problema.

No podía enviar un mensaje, pero podía alertarlos de que alguien les estaba atacando.

Era una puesta arriesgada, pero salio bien.

Sin embargo, eso no quita que ataque a mis aliados.

-Lo siento de verdad-volví a disculparme.

Ellis se quedo un silencio unos minutos, hasta que al finalmente respiro hondo y contesto.

-Esta bien, Assassin destruyo esos proyectiles a varios metros antes de que llegaran, nunca podrías habernos hecho daño-dijo ella, quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Por otro lado-siguió Ellis-Saber te dio una paliza, Kishinami, tu Servant, no parece estar muy bien, y tu estas...

Por alguna razón, Ellis no termino de hablar.

-Yo estoy bien-le aseguré-Lip aun se esta recuperando, Saber es demasiado fuerte.

-Ya veo-respondió Ellis y se quedo pensando, hasta que por fin volvió a hablar-¿Puedes seguir luchando ?

-Si, solo deja que...

-Bien, protege a tu Servant, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

-Ellis no pue-

"Un humano no puede derrotar a un Servant, ella no podía derrotar a un Servant", era lo que quería decir, pero me detuve, me estaba contradiciendo a mi mismo.

Por que, aun cuando sabia esto, me lance a pelear contra Saber, justo como estaba por hacer Ellis.

Lo veía en sus ojos, ambos teníamos una razón para hacerlo, una razón para intentar revelarnos contra esa verdad innegable.

La mía era que quería proteger a Lip, mi Servant.

¿Cual era la razón de Ellis? ¿Cual era la razón por la que estaba arriesgando su vida de esta forma?

Quería saber, deseaba saberlo. Comenzaba a interesarme por esta chica que en un principio solo considere una pieza dispensable.

-Ellas es rápida, apenas puedo verla con mis ojos reforzados al máximo-dije, revelando la única información útil que tenia del enemigo.

-Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta-dijo, mientras estiraba su mano, como agarrando algo.

En ese momento, volví a sentir como esos malditos ojos rojos se clavaban en mi piel. Saber había vuelto a aparecer, y ahora nos miraba.

-¿Otro magus?...no,otro Master-dijo, Saber, mas como tratando de confirmarlo para si misma que como una pregunta.

-Así que, tu debes ser Saber-dijo Ellis.

Acto seguido, en su mano apareció una larga espada. Su empuñadura era negra, y la hoja presentaba un color rojo brillante.

Ellis la tomo con ambas manos y la apunto hacia Saber.

Saber miro durante un segundo la espada, pero enseguida sus ojos se movieron hacia a mi, o mejor dicho, hacia mi servant sobre mi espalda.

-Muévete, Magus.-ordeno Saber, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima.

-No puedo hacer eso, Servant, deberás enfrentarme, si o si.

-...¿Enserio, no te moverás, Magus?

-Ya te dije, que n-

Saber golpe el suelo con sus pies y avanzo a toda velocidad hacia Ellis, dispuesta a acabar todo con un solo golpe de su espada.

Ellis se recupero rápido de la sorpresa, e intento recibir el golpe con su propia espada pero...

Assassin intervino, tomando rápidamente en sus manos a Ellis y salvandola de recibir el golpe.

-¿Assassin? ¿Que estas..?

-¡Mira hacia arriba idiota!-grito Assassin, mientras continuaba alejándose rapidamente del lugar.

Ella y yo miramos casi al mismo tiempo.

En el cielo, flotando, una figura podía verse. Parecía humano, pero sus rasgos eran extraños, su piel era completamente blanca, sus vestimenta eran similares a las de un payaso solo que los colores de esta eran frios y no alegres. Una capa de piel morada y una cola similar a la de un demonio terminaban de adornar a tal extraño personaje.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo, y lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que ese ser sin duda era un servant, era su expresion.

Estaba sonriendo, pero no parecia una sonrisa de felicidad, era mas, una sonrisa de locura.

-¿Me has extrañado, Saber-san?-dijo el payaso.

Pude recuperarme de mi asombro para observar a Saber, estaba justo debajo del payaso, y una especie de tentáculos, que salían del payaso, la agarraban.

No, no eran tentanculos, eran...¿relojes ?

Si, mi vista no mentía, eran relojes, conectado uno con el otro, formando cadenas, esas cosas eran las que atrapaban a Saber.

-¡Caster!-grito Saber, haciendo oír su voz, mostrando una furia que no había presenciado hasta ahora.

Saber comenzó a romper las cadenas de relojes que la apresaban, sin demasiado esfuerzos, pero entonces, el payaso, Caster, volvió a hablar.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA, te tengo, Saber-san!

La sonrisa del payaso se hizo mas grande, sus pupilas azules se contrajeron, mientras usaba el nombre de su magia.

- **¡TICK...TOCK...BOMB!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un agudo sonido alcanzo mis oídos, mientras era lanzado hacia el mar por la onda expansiva de la bomba.

Mientras me hundía, junto con mi Servant, el unico que pensamiento que ocupaba mi cerebro, era la risa de aquel payaso.

Esa condenada risa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

* * *

 **Skill Corner:**

 **-ASSASSIN - ?**

 **Magia de P** **royeccion** **: Rango A**

Es una magia que reproduce herramientas, por algunos minutos, por medio de imágenes. En el caso de Assassin, cuando el objeto de proyección cae en la categoría de *******, el rango incrementa a A+

Las armas creadas por Assassin pueden ser destruidas para crear un "Broken Phantasm", una poderosa descarga de prana, que aumenta la potencia del arma destruida en uno.

 **Resistencia mágica, rango D**

Otorga protección sobre los efectos de la magia, a diferencia del efecto Resistencia que simplemente rechaza la energía mágica, esta habilidad cancela los hechizos por completo.

En rango D, esta habilidad cancela hechizos con cantos de un verso, teniendo una resistencia mágica similar a un amuleto que rechaza magia.

A pesar de que este Servant tuvo un gran contacto con la magia cuando estaba vivo, su afinidad con la "hechicería" es mucho peor que la de otros espíritus heroicos de tiempos antiguos, que han presenciado magia verdadera, el rango de esta habilidad se debe a esto.

 **Ocultamiento** **de presencia, Rango A**

Es la capacidad de esconder la presencia de uno mismo como Servant, una habilidad común para la clase Assassin.

En rango A, esta habilidad es perfecta para el espionaje. Es posible desaparecer completamente y llegar a ser casi imposible de detectar, incluso contra la percepción de otro Servants. Sin embargo, la eficiencia disminuye una vez que se tomen los preparativos para el ataque.

 **-SABER - ?**

 **Resistencia mágica, rango B**

Otorga protección sobre los efectos de la magia, a diferencia del efecto Resistencia que simplemente rechaza la energía mágica, esta habilidad cancela los hechizos por completo.

En rango B, esta habilidad cancela hechizos con cantos por debajo de tres versos. Incluso si son atacados por la alta taumaturgia y rituales mayores, es difícil que estos tengan efecto.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** No estoy muerto, todavia.

Esta pelea tomo mas de lo que pensaba. Y eso es bueno y malo a la vez

Por un lado, me permitió desarrollar un poco la relación de Assassin y Ellis, por otro lado, me preocupa haberla estirado demasiado. Sin mencionar que quizas habria sido mejor que ocupara solo un capitulo.

De hecho, cuando empece a escribir me dije a mi mismo que las peleas no iban a ser el foco de este fic, si no las relaciones entre los personajes, pero la realidad es que hay que escribirlas y darles el cuidado que se merecen. Después de todo una parte importante de fate son sus épicos enfrentamientos.

En otras noticias, hace mas o menos un mes se cumplo un año desde que empece a escribir The New Grail, me gustaría hacer algo especial para conmemorarlo, pero por desgracia no se me ocurre nada. Quizas haga algún pequeño comentario sobre las primeras ideas que tuve, y como cambiaron hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy (un lio tremendo).

Y eso, en el capitulo siguiente debería estar alcanzando la primera mitad de Journey of hope, asi que voy a hacer un interludio dando detalles muy especificos de los protagonistas, que no puedo hacer directamente en el fic.

Y nada mas, esta sección me quedo mas larga de lo normal, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

TNG-San


	13. Aviso y futuro del fic

**Warning:** Texto melodramático del autor debajo, procedan bajo su propio riesgo.

Creo que se veía venir, hace meses que no escribía nada de este fic, y la verdad es que estuve posponiendo esto, pero es mejor decirlo claro y no darle falsas esperanzas a nadie que todavía este leyendo esto.

Oficialmente voy a dejar de escribir este fic, por lo menos, por un tiempo.

Las razones son varias, pero la principal es que estoy dedicando todo mi tiempo a mi segundo fic "Sus ojos", que tuvo un recibimiento más grande de lo que pensé, que ironía que Sus ojos empezara como un proyecto de un solo capitulo, y ahora este remplazando a mi fic principal.

Otra de la razones es que siento que pude haber hecho las cosas distintas, ahora que paso el tiempo, y releo cosas de The New Grail, me doy cuenta de lo verde que estaba. Quise empezar con un proyecto a lo grande, y agarre más de lo que podia apretar, demasiados personajes, muchos puntos de vista difíciles de seguir, una historia que no estaba planeada y generaba inconsistencias. The New grail tuvo mucho problemas, y entiendo por qué no tuvo tan buen recibimiento como "Sus Ojos"

A decir verdad, escribir esto me llena de tristeza, empecé a escribir fanfiction justamente porque un autor decidió descontinuar un fic que me encantaba, y me dije a mi mismo que nunca haría eso.

Y henos aquí.

Que tristeza.

Pero bueno, no creo que nadie tenga ganas de leer mis lloriqueos de autor. Aunque deje The New Grail, bajo ningún concepto voy a dejar de escribir, si alguien todavía lee esto, le recomiendo echarle un vistazo a Sus Ojos, siento que ese fic de verdad muestra lo mucho que aprendí desde que empezó a escribir.

Para terminar todo esto, quiero aclarar que no voy a desechar ni olvidar todo lo que conseguí con The New Grail, todos sus personajes y toda la historia que tenia armada no se van a perder. En un futuro, cuando Sus ojos termine, voy a retomar la historia de The New Grail, habrá cambios sin duda, pero quiero que tenga el mismo espíritu que tuvo mi obra original.

A Hakuno, Passionlip, Ellis, y todos los demás personajes, nunca los voy a olvidar, nunca voy a olvidar el tiempo que pase creándolos y pensando sus diálogos y acciones. Ustedes fueron mis primeros personajes, y por eso, los voy a llevar siempre en mi corazón.

Mierda, ahora estoy llorando de verdad.

Mejor termino con esto de una vez.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta locura, ojala puedan seguir disfrutando mis obras, prometo no volver a hacer algo como esto (Enserio).

Y con eso "The New Grail" se despide, pero tengan por seguro, que volverá.

Algún día, quizás con otro nombre y con cosas cambiadas, pero volverá.

Gracias por leer.

TNG-san.


End file.
